Harry's Wish
by Hermione99
Summary: Harry always wished that his parents hadn't died but what if one day his wish comes true? Join Harry in an epic adventure as he faces a life without his lightining scar.
1. Chapter 1: Epismia

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter because if I did I would not be writing these stories but actually publishing them into books._

**A/N So here's a story I've been meaning to try out! It takes place in Harry's sixth year so for all of you who haven't read to the sixth book…you may want to stop reading…there is a few spoilers here and there. So** **enjoy!**

**Chapter 1:Epismia**

Harry Potter sat in the Gryffindor common room one cold, February morning. The crackling fire warmed his pale, sullen face. "Harry are you sure you don't want to go to bed?" Hermione said worriedly. She was standing a few feet away from him holding some homework she had been working on. Her eyes were fixated on Harry and expressed anxious and concerned emotion.

"Positive." Harry said grumpily. His face seemed to be in a permanent scowl.

Hermione sighed, "But it's so late-"

"Then go to bed Hermione!" Harry snapped. He did not look up at her. His hand propped up his face.

Hermione looked offended and looked as if she would cry on the spot. However she took a deep breath and recomposed herself as she turned and walked to the Girls Dormitories. Harry watched their walk up the stairs gingerly. Harry felt a pang of guilt and regret for his sudden outburst but quickly shrugged them off when he remembered why he was upset. Harry realized his snappy attitude shouldn't be pinned on Hermione at all but he was in too rotten of a mood to care.

His day had quickly got old as Ron went on and on about his family problems. It wasn't his fault of course. Harry knew that Ron cared for his family, however Harry couldn't sympathize with Ron's recurring problems. "You know how it is Harry. Families always want something from you. If its not something physical its something like using kinder words." He said oblivious to the fact that Harry did not have a family. Or maybe he did know. Maybe he found entertainment in seeing Harry get all moody. After all, it did leave him and Hermione with something to talk about other than school work. Which was another thing that was bothering Harry.

It seemed as if the only words in Hermione's vocabulary were "N.E.W.T.S", "study", "homework", and so forth. Today Hermione decided that it was time to start preparing for final exams even though they are more that three months away. She had forced Ron and Harry to join her in the library to look at what could be on the test. Nagging was all he seemed to hear from her as she told him to study more and not focus on Quidditch. Now she was nagging him to go to bed. She made Harry feel like he was doing everything wrong. On other days, Harry could deal with nagging much better than he had handled it today. However, today his temper was a little short.

Things escalated even more when Hermione and Ron left Harry alone in the common room while they went to do Prefect duty. "Harry we will be back soon." They said before they left. Harry was a little jealous they had been chosen and it bothered him they always left him by himself. However, he didn't have to be by himself for long when he was summoned by Dumbledore. Dumbledore had reminded Harry of the prophecy and explained some of Voldemort's history, which Harry assumed would assist him later on. It once again dawned on Harry that the wizarding world was depending on Harry.

"I hate my life." Harry said aloud once he saw that Hermione was out of sight. "I wish that my parents were still alive." He muttered making himself more comfortable on the chair he had been sitting on. "Then Ron couldn't rub in his family anymore, and I would have parents to nag at me and tell me what I was doing wrong, not Hermione." He added. "And best of all, I wouldn't have the fate of the Wizarding World on my shoulders. I would be normal. I would be Harry Potter. That's all not some great hero that everyone thinks I am. I could live my life the way I wanted to."

Just then he heard something stirring behind him. The portrait hole creaked open. Harry's heart was beating ten times its average speed. "Who's there? Hermione?" Harry called out. Harry remained quiet to listen for anymore noises to follow. He looked around the common room expecting some familiar eyes, but he saw nothing.

"It's probably nothing" Harry told himself. He began to sink into his chair some more as he scanned the common room for anymore suspicious activity. He continued daydreaming. "Mum would make me sandwiches like Ron's mom always makes him. Dad would play Quidditch with me in the yard." Harry whispered to himself, "I wish they were alive." Harry said again. Harry's eyes began to get heavy and he found that his blinks were getting longer and longer. The last thing Harry remembered were the words "Epismia" whispered in a hushed voice. Harry lifted his groggy head to see who it was but saw nothing but darkness. Harry was soon asleep in the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2: Home?

**Chapter 2: Home?**

Harry awoke to the sun shining in his eyes. He groaned and stretched before opening his eyes. He found himself lying in a strange bed in a strange room. The room was painted a dark red with golden snitch decals plastered around the room. "Where am I?"

"HARRY!" a little girl said as she burst through the door. She had fiery red hair that was sailing in the air as she ran.

Although Harry assumed it was a younger Ginny he didn't dare say anything back. The little girl gazed up at him in greatest admiration waiting for a response. "_Who is she_?" Harry thought to himself. The more he thought about the more confused he got. Finally, still not knowing what to say he said, "Hey...you."

"Are you excited for today? You should be because it's my first day going to Hogwarts!" She said very animatedly.

Harry stood blankly at her. There once was a time when Ron had awoken and said nonsensical things to Harry but even then he wasn't as confused as he was at this moment. There standing in this peculiar bedroom was a little girl who was starting school in the middle of the year.

"Harry! Mum says you have to get up!" another girl said emerging from the door. She had dark, black hair like Harry that was pulled loosely behind her head.

Harry looked very confused at the girl, "Wait Mum?"

"No Harry, the Minister of Magic. Of course mum!" the girl yelled as her hands flew up in the air.

The girl giggled and said, "Harry, you must be tired or something because you are slow!"

The older girl laughed and said, "Not any different from usual though." She smirked and left the room.

The little red head sat on Harry's bed and said, "Anyways, I just wanted to warn you. Mum may not be in the best mood, especially since you haven't even packed." Harry stared at the girl. She looked oddly familiar. Something her nose made him question whether or not they had met and then he noticed her shining emerald eyes. "_No she can't be._" Harry said to himself. "Just keep that in mind!" she said skipping out of the room.

Harry walked out into the hallway. It was tidy and neat and decorated simple yet nice. Harry then realized he had no clue where he was going. He looked to the right and saw a staircase. Slowly he went down the stairs not knowing what his eyes would see when he got down there. Then he saw her. Harry's jaw dropped. There was his mother, Lily Potter, preparing breakfast. "There you are Harry. Did you sleep well?" Harry gaped at her.

"I, um, well, fine. I slept fine. Excellent really." Harry stammered.

Lily frowned, "Are you okay Harry? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine." Harry said still staring suspiciously at the lady preparing breakfast.

"I'm glad. Will you set the table please? NO magic." Lily said sternly. "You remember the last time you tried it. Honestly, this entire household would not be able to survive without the aid of magic."

Harry nodded and opened many cupboards until he found the one with plates and cups. "How many do I set out?"

"Harry why would you even ask such a question? Same as always." Lily said. Harry must have stood there with a blank expression because Lily huffed, "Honestly Harry do I have to count them out for you? One for me, dad, your two sisters, your brother and you. Set one out for Sirius too. Knowing him he'll probably want to see you guys head off."

Sisters and brothers? He, Harry Potter, has sisters and a brother? And parents too. Not to mention Sirius was alive and well. Ten minutes into the day and Harry had no clue in the world what was going on. "Sorry mum." Harry said apologetically. Maybe this was all a dream. He thought.

"HARRY! Do you want to go play Quidditch now?" a little boy (Harry assumed was his brother) said. His dark hair was more brown than black and was swept across his forehead. He had several freckles scattered across his nose.

"No Lucas. Harry still has to make sure he's packed today because I'm pretty sure he has been putting it off for the last week. And besides you shouldn't be playing that game anyways. One of you always gets hurt. Every time." Lily answered.

"Aww. That's not fair! This is our last day to play with each other! Then he's leaving for Hogwarts." He pouted. "Im going to be the only one left. I think they should let eight year olds go to Hogwarts. We know magic just as good as anyone else!"

Lily laughed and said, "Why are you in such a hurry to leave mummy?" Lily said holding her arms out.

"I'm not; I just want to go to Hogwarts that's all. It sounds like loads of fun!" Lucas said giving his mom a hug.

"Is breakfast ready yet? I'm starving," the little red head girl said.

"Yes, as soon as Harry is done setting the table. Who knew such a simple thing could take so long?" Lily said throwing a smile in Harry's direction.

"I'm-I'm done now." Harry said presenting the table that was now set.

"Okay now we can sit down and eat." Lily said to her children. "Where are James and Katie?"

The girl smiled and said, "I don't know where dad is and Katie, she's where she always is, in the bathroom doing her hair." Harry smiled at this. Maybe his sister had just as hard of a time with hair as he did.

"We'll just start without them." Lily smiled. Harry stared at the food and ate the food slowly. "Harry are you sure you're okay? You've been acting really strange today."

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just this crazy dream I had." Harry said.

"Hmmm." Lily said.

"What was it about Harry?" Lucas asked hopping up and down.

"Nothing." Harry said. He didn't know how anyone would react to it.

Lucas put his fork down and tugged on Harry's shirt. "Pleeeeease!" Lily just smiled at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. He set his fork down. He had no idea how to begin so he just said, "Well Mum and dad were killed by Voldemort when I was just a baby. So you weren't even born."

Lucas gasped. "Harry what a horrible dream! I mean where did you go? Please don't tell me you went to an orphanage!" Lily asked concerned.

"I wish! I went and lived with Aunt Petunia and Dudley" Harry said. Lily's eyes were flooded with love and concern. It was something he hadn't seen very many times.

"You what?" said a man with jet-black hair and round spectacles sitting on his nose.

Lily turned and said, "Harry had a dream that You-Know-Who killed you and I when he was just a baby."

"And you had to live with the Dursleys?" James asked Harry. Harry nodded, "Oh son, what a terrible dream."

"They aren't that bad James." Lily said.

James snorted, "Anytime we go over there they jusy stare at me like I am covered in mud. They don't even call me by my first name! I'm just referred to as 'Potter' or 'Lily's husband'."

Harry laughed. It wasn't hard to imagine the Dursleys saying those things to James. "Well they like to fit in the crowd." Lily said. "There's nothing wrong with that. They're just fitting in."

"Are you defending them?" James asked.

"No, but she is my sister and YOUR sister-in-law." Lily pointed out. "That makes them our family and we should be nice to our family." The family got quiet as if reflecting on their own relationships with family and continued to eat breakfast.

Once breakfast was over, Lily announced to her children, "Okay, most of us are ready. But some," she said looking directly at Harry, "waited until last night to pack so they still have some work to do. I want all of you down here with your luggage by ten."

Harry walked upstairs and started to pack. "Why do I always wait until the last day?" Harry asked himself. He never found packing and enjoyable experience but now he had even more things to consider packing. New clothes he had never seen before, pictures to hang on walls, new supplies, it was all overwhelming. One picture caught Harry's attention. There was a little boy with dark, black hair and piercing emerald eyes. Holding him was his father both of them were smiling really big. Harry guessed that he was probably about three at the time. Beside them was his mother, Lilly, she looked happy with her long red hair draping over her shoulder and smiling at her son. "_Where am I"_ Harry wondered. Yesterday he had no family and no place to call home and today he had all that and more. He couldn't wait to tell Ron and Hermione.

"Don't forget snitch Harry!" Lucas yelled from the hall.

"_Snitch_?" Harry thought to himself.

Katie came up the stairs carrying a cage with a golden owl in it. "Here he is."

"This is snitch?" Harry said.

Katie rolled her eyes, "You sure are so stupid." She said shaking her head. Before Harry could say anything more she exited his room.

"Why am I obsessed with snitches?" Harry asked the bird. It wasn't nearly as pretty as Hedwig but it was satisfactory. Harry sighed as he looked around his bedroom for any more necessities for Hogwarts. Luckily, his mother had made a list for him.

It took awhile to find everything in his new room, but when he was satisfied, Harry went downstairs only to find Sirius chatting with James in the parlor. "Harry! How's it going? Excited for today?" Sirius said smiling. He looked much happier than Harry ever remembered and looked more groomed.

"Yeah I'm excited for today." Harry said though he didn't want to leave his family. His family. It sounded weird to say that. He wished he could stay with them for a week. _It's just a dream. _Harry reminded himself.

"Yeah I loved Hogwarts, one of my favorite places in the world." Sirius said. "It was like home to me."

"Yeah me too." Harry said thinking of his adventures with his two best friends. He then saw his father raising an eyebrow and he then realized what he said and quickly said, "I meant the part about it being one of my favorite places in the world."

"I heard you get to be the Quidditch Captain." Sirius smirked. "Taking after your old man for sure."

This was news to Harry as well. "Yeah."

"What about you Mr. Chudley Cannons?" James asked Sirius.

Sirius shrugged, "Its not as fun when you aren't playing keeper." James smiled. "But I met Miranda because of it, so I don't regret it."

Harry tried to process all this information but he was quickly interrupted when someone cam up to him. "Hey Harry did you finally pack everything up?" Katie said. She was carrying a prefects badge in one hand and a hairbrush in another. Katie's hair was now down and flowing.

"You're a prefect?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Katie said nonchalantly.

"Am I a prefect?" Harry asked.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Honestly Harry. Dad! Do you see what I am going to have to deal with everyday now? Your son is mental! No you are not prefect Harry! Ron and Hermione are!"

"It's okay Harry, Potter men just mature slower than others. I mean look at me, I wasn't ever prefect but I became Head Boy." James told his son.

Harry nodded. It was sort of a disappointment to know that he still wasn't a prefect. At least Ron and Hermione still exist in this world. He thought. Lily ran down the stairs, "Time to go! Hurry hurry! We are going to be late…again!"

"You guys heard your mother!" James said, "Let's get into the car!"

"Make sure you have all your kids this time James." Sirius said laughing. "We don't want a repeat of last year!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Things That Never Were

**Chapter 3: The Things That Never Were**

Harry stood in front of the Hogwarts Express. His luggage was in one hand and Snitch was placed on the ground hooting as students scurried past them. The large steam engine made a noise. "Now kids keep an eye out for little Sarah." James told Harry and Katie, "It's her first time at Hogwarts and you both know how scary it is. Watch out for her and help her when she needs help."

"We will daddy. Don't worry." Katie smiled. Harry took the opportunity to examine his sister. She was similar to Harry. Her dark, straight hair was more brown than black and more tamed than Harry's. At the moment it was let down by her sides reaching her mid back. Her eyes were hazel, the same color as his father's. Her cheek bones rose to about the same place Harry's did and her nose had the same curve to it. It was weird to see someone look so similar to him.

"What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Sarah asked anxiously. She gasped and covered her mouth, "What if I'm in Slytherin?" Harry laughed as he remembered when those thoughts were worrying him.

"We will disown you and you will have to live on your own." James teased.

Lily elbowed him, "Don't listen to him. We will still love you, no matter what house you're sorted into."

"Yes, we will still love you…just a little less." Sirius grinned.

Lily rolled her eyes. "Be good children." She smiled, kissing the tops of their heads. "I don't want to have to pick one of you up from school before the term. Understand?" They all nodded.

"But if you do happen to get in trouble, make sure you mail us!" James mentioned before Lily shot him a furious look.

"Are you sure I can't go? Professor Dumbledore loves me!" Lucas complained. "I'm sure he could make an excuse!"

Sirius laughed, "Bye kids! Say hi to Professor Lupin for me!"

"Professor Lupin still works there?" Harry quietly asked Katie.

"What you think they would sack him? His students have scored higher on DADA exams than other teacher previous to him." Katie explained. "Dumbledore would be a fool to sack him. Besides, his secret is safe between our family so I doubt any parents complain." After she finished her explanation she glanced at Harry and rolled her eyes. "If you're done being daft, I would like to get on the train."

Harry blinked at her. He had to think of a comeback. It came so easily with people such as Ron and Draco but he was at a loss of words when it came to his new sister. "Don't tell me what to do." He finally spoke.

"You're getting there." Katie said shrugged patting him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hurry on the train or you'll miss it!" Lily said shooing her children onto the train. She enveloped Harry into another enormous hug. "Please try harder in your classes this year." She hissed in his ear. Harry nodded and bid her one last farewell before he followed his sisters on the train.

Harry glanced in each compartment hoping to find Ron. He would hope that even though he was normal, Ron would still accept him. "Harry!" a voice said from a compartment. It was Ron.

"Ron! Nice to see you!" Harry said. Ron was wearing his prefect badge.

Katie and Sarah continued to walk by. "You guys can stay with us if you would like." He offered.

"Don't be silly Harry. I have my own friends." Katie said snootily before stalking off to find her friends.

"Sisters." Ron said shaking his head. "They're so dramatic."

Harry smiled he finally understood. After years of not knowing what it felt like to have a sister he finally did. The thought alone forced an even bigger smile on Harry's face. However it vanished when he spoke, "Hey where's Hermione? She wouldn't be late for the train."

"Granger? She started hanging out with our sisters at the beginning of last year so she's probably with them. Either that or Neville." Ron explained. His expression seemed nonchalant and carefree as he talked of his best friend.

"Hermione is with them? Why? They're younger than her." Harry rationed.

Ron scowled at Harry. It was clear he thought Harry had gone mad. "You mean Granger." He corrected. "I guess she finally decided it was time for new friends. Katie and Ginny took her under their wing. Longbottom just follows her around."

"Neville?"

"Yeah you know the bloke with the scar, parents were killed by You-Know- Who when he was just a baby." Ron said. Harry's hand shot up to his forehead. His scar was gone. His forehead was smooth with no jagged scar across it. "It's sad I guess but that's the price you pay for temporarily destroying the Dark Lord."

"As a baby." Harry added. He touched his forehead again.

"Are you alright? You keep touching your forehead." Ron stated.

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

"It really is amazing really when you think about. I hope the entire Wizarding World isn't resting on his shoulders because he isn't very good in any of his classes. I feel bad for him actually. He lives with his grandmother and he doesn't trust anyone at all except for Hermione. I guess when someone kills your parents it's hard to relate to anyone."

Harry gulped. His suddenly perfect world had took a turn for the worse. He hadn't realized how different the world would be if he was normal. "Ron, how come we aren't friends with Hermione?" Harry asked abruptly.

"You mean Granger!" Ron corrected once again. Harry felt his stomach twinge. He had never heard Ron call her that and he was sure he would never get used to it. "Because she is a know-it-all!" Ron yelled. "Always raising her hand and waving it like a spastic orchestra conductor! It's really a shame I have to do prefect duty with her sometimes because…she really does get on my nerves. So bossy about every little thing. I don't know how anyone could spend time with her for longer than an hour." He shook his head and then said in a mocking, high pitched tone, "Weasley, this is serious." He shook his head. "Besides, she doesn't need us. She has friends now."

Harry scowled, "She's brilliant. Besides didn't we save her from the troll?"

"Are you bloody mad Harry?" Ron bellowed. "We've never liked her! I can't believe you're going to act like you did like her."

"But the troll-" Harry started.

"We never saved her from a troll! Seriously, we're not that mad! Nobody is!" Ron insisted.

"Wasn't she attacked by a troll?"

"Yeah but we didn't save her! Why would we do that?" Ron said, "Mental! That was our first year! What were we supposed to do? Waltz in and tell the troll to freeze while we get Granger? We were just first years! I was still trying to conquer the disarming spell."

"Well what happened to her?" Harry said angrily.

"The teachers found her! She was hurt but she lived!" Ron yelled. "She still remained the top of her classes and everything." The compartment got silent and Ron was the first to break it. "Sorry mate. It's just like you don't remember."

"I don't."

"What?"

"I don't remember." Harry said.

"How? You've got to remember some of it. Did someone obliviate your memory?"

"No. One moment ago I was 'The Boy Who Lived' with no family at all. And now I have a family and everything is different." Harry said.

Ron stared at him. "Okay then." Harry could tell he didn't believe him.

"Seriously." Harry said. "Hey Ron did we ever save Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Chamber of Secrets? That was just a myth made up by Malfoy. It hasn't been opened for over fifty years." Ron explained. "Listen Harry, I hope this memory loss thing is a one time deal because I'm getting sick of it."

"Never mind." Harry said. Obviously nothing that happened in his third year had happened because Sirius had never gone to Azkaban. "What about the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Who was in that?"

"Cedric Diggory and Neville but he dropped out. Said he didn't put his name in the goblet." Ron said, "Cedric won though. Then however, you-know-who made an appearance at the end and that was a little on the traumatizing side. Don't you remember? We all left Hogwarts early that year! We didn't have any tests or anything!"

"So Voldemort is still on the loose?" Harry said. Ron gasped at the sound of his name.

"Yeah he is. Don't you read the Prophet?" Ron said.

"So did I ever date Cho?"

Ron went into fits of laughter. "You've got to be kidding me mate. I mean sure you've been pining after her since fourth year but she's never even taken a second glance at you." He laughed. His face was getting red from the amount of laughter he was emitting. Harry remain serious, glaring at Ron as he made fun of Hermione. "Plus she's Diggory's girl. I mean you had a crush on you but you never dated her. Now Pavarti, I'm pretty sure you two snogged in the broom closet after the Yule Ball."

Harry laughed a little at that side remark, "I remember she was Cedric's. I hated him for that. Everything he did bothered me."

"Yeah, I remember. Glad to see your memory is coming back." Ron said.

"We went to the Yule Ball with the twins right?"

"No, you did go with Pavarti but I opted to go with Cho's friend. You've got to remember something from that night. Remember Seamus kissed my little sister and I had a row with him in the corridor? Your sister went with Neville? Granger went with Viktor Krum!"

"I remember that." Harry said. "You know Krum and Hermione."

"Course you do!" Ron said throwing his hands in the air. "You seem to know a lot about Granger."

Harry shook his head and dismissed Ron's implications at once. "Did Neville go to the Department of Mystery?"

"Why… would he do that?" Ron asked. "Where are these ideas coming from anyways?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Just trying to pick things from my dream out of reality. Tell me more about Neville."

"I don't really know very much about him. I only hear things from Ginny when we are home for the holidays." Ron admitted. "He started having these hallucinations last year though. I blame it on the fact he was face to face with you-know-who. That would be a little traumatizing. I mean you and I didn't even see him but we were running around senseless."

"Oh." It was all Harry could manage to say. That was that. There were no exciting adventures in his lifetime. He was just another student at Hogwarts. The rest of the trip was spent in silence as Harry and Ron both looked out the window.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dreaded Paper

**Chapter 4: The Dreaded Paper**

The train stopped at Hogsmeade and as usual, all the first years got off and rode on boats while the older children rode on Threstals. For the first time in his life, Harry couldn't see them. "Can you see them?" he asked Ron.

"See what?"

"There is supposed to be a horse pulling this." Harry said.

Ron stared at Harry until he decided Harry was being serious. "You need some sleep Harry."

Later on in the night during the sorting, Professor McGonagal called out, "Potter, Sarah!" Sarah made her way up to the sorting had and sat on the stool. Her feet barely could reach the ground.

After a few moments the hat announced "Gryffinfor!"

The Gryffindor table exploded. "Thank goodness. She was real nervous about being put in Slytherin." Harry said to Ron as he clapped.

"Weren't we all?" Ron asked. Harry nodded and the night progressed on.

"Welcome to a new year!" Dumbledore said. "Every new school year there is always time set aside for me to welcome you all and inform you first years of the rules here at Hogwarts and to remind the other students as well. So, to start things off, please be mindful of your curfew. We have eight lovely prefects and two lovely head students that will make sure you are in your common rooms after curfew. No wondering the castle alone at night unless you have a valid reason. While Hogwarts is a very safe place, there is still a chance that dark magic can creep in. No hexing in the hallways, this goes directly to Gryffindors and Slytherins." Dumbledore glanced at both tables. "If you follow these rules you have nothing to worry about. So I welcome you all and hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts." The audience broke out in applause.

"That was different than most years." Ron said.

Harry nodded, "I suppose so. I thought there would be more rules now that Voldemort is on the loose."

Ron winced, "Could you not say his name maybe? You didn't used to."

"I'll try." Harry sighed.

Once the feast was over, Harry ran to Dumbledore's office. "What's the password? Um... Chocolate Frogs? Cockaroach Cluster? Bernie Botts Jelly Beans?" He paced back and forth trying to recall past passwords to the Headmaster's Office.

"Ah Mr. Potter, nice to see you today. I think the password you are looking for is 'Sugar Quills'." Dumbledore said from behind Harry. Once he said that, the gargoyle started to open and Harry and Dumbledore walked in.

Dumbledore's office was surprisingly the same as it was before. There were still tables with whirling trinkets that emitted puffs of smoke, Dumbledore's personal library was still the same, the portraits of previous headmasters were still the same, and it comforted Harry to see that things were still the same. "So what have you come here for?" Dumbledore said.

"Well sir... you might think I'm crazy." Harry stammered.

"Nonsense! I do not believe there are crazy people in this world only people with interesting ideas."

"Well, this will be interesting for sure. I think I'm in the wrong world." Harry said. The moment he said it he wished his words could be taken back.

Dumbledore remained serious and asked, "Which world do you, think you belong to Mr. Potter?"

"Well not like that. You see last night I was the 'Boy Who Lived'. I had the lightning shaped scar and Ron and Hermione were my best friends and the fate of the wizarding world was on my shoulders." Harry said, "But last night I was angry and I wished my parents were still alive and here I am."

Dumbledore stared at him through his spectacles and said, "You are in a different world." Harry nodded and Dumbledore continued, "Did you notice anything strange happen that night?"

"Yeah, I was sitting in the common room when someone came in. I said out loud that I wished me parents were alive. Then I heard the words epima or something weird like that."

Dumbledore nodded and said, "Your wish has been granted Harry. It has happened before. You are in another dimension. It happens with a spell called 'Epismia'. It takes a very skilled wizard with much experience to produce the spell though. I am assuming someone came in and granted your wish."

"Who? Why?" Harry said curiously.

"I do not know why nor who granted your wish but as I said before, I do know that they had to be a highly experienced wizard. No student could conjure a wishing spell."

"Is there any way to reverse it?" Harry asked.

"No I am afraid not. Only the wizard who casted the spell can reverse it." Dumbledore said.

"Okay." Harry said getting off his seat and walking to the door. He actually didn't mind being stuck in this world. He could actually grow to love it.

"Is that all?"

"Yeah."

"If you have more questions come to me at any time." Dumbledore said in a welcoming tone. "Oh and congratulate your sister for me."

Harry walked straight back to the common room. There was a lot of people up and about including Ron. "Blimey mate! Where did you go?"

"Dumbledore's office. I had to...um...talk to him about something." Harry said out of breath.

Ron looked at him suspiciously, "Are you sure your okay? You haven't seemed like yourself all day."

"Still?" a voice said. Harry's head whipped around and he saw Katie standing behind him. "I thought that you would have snapped back into reality by now."

"Yeah, what's wrong with you mate?" Ron said again.

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong." Harry said quickly.

"Obviously. Harry, stop being so secretive." Katie said to him. She was looking at her reflection in the portrait ahead of her.

"I will as soon as you stop looking in the mirror." Harry snapped.

Katie smiled, "That's more like it! He's getting better Ron, I can tell. That's the best comeback he's had all day."

She turned around and walked towards a group of people. Harry stared at the group. Neville and Ginny were standing beside Katie and across from her was someone who should have been sitting beside him. It was Hermione. She was laughing at something Ginny was saying.

"Harry!"

"What!" Harry yelled at Ron who was yelling his name.

"What are you staring at Harry?" Ron said looking at where Harry was looking. "No. Don't tell me you were looking at Granger."

"What? No I wasn't. I was looking at..." Harry said.

"Whatever." Ron said annoyed. "Hey let's go unpack maybe that will get you back to normal."

The next few weeks were strange for Harry. Some things stayed the same like Snape and Malfoy while other things took some adjusting to. For one thing Harry got mail once a week from his mother. But the biggest change of all was the fact that Hermione could no longer help Harry with his schoolwork. Harry was suffering greatly from that change.

One particular day, Harry was eating breakfast. "Harry. Is there like a spell that could conjure food or something? And if so, what do I have to do to learn it?" Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"I don't know Herm-" Harry said as he turned. Then he realized that Hermione was not sitting there.

"What was that?" Ron asked.

"I said I don't know ask." Harry said.

"Yeah I'll ask tomorrow because I doubt Snape has any idea." Ron said. "McGonagal might have a clue. She has a few ounces of sense in her."

Later that day, Harry sat anxiously at his desk waiting for potions to end. It was killing him inside to sit in the gloomy, cold room and listen to Snape go on and on about nothing. "Tomorrow we will make the potions. In the meantime, I graded your essays. Some of you did exceptionally well and others were unfortunate." Snape said in his deep monotone.

"Harry I call you as my partner tomorrow." Ron whispered. Ron had become amazed at Harry's potions skills. Truth is though this was Harry's second time taking the class and he had help last time from "The Half Blood Prince".

"Mr. Potter, please see me after class." Professor Snape said as he passed back their essays.

"What did you get?" Ron asked him.

"Thirty-two percent. Reckon that's why I have to stay after." Harry whispered.

"How did I score better than you? I copied your last three paragraphs and only wrote two sentences for the first paragraph." Ron whispered.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Why, what did the git give you?"

"Seventy-three." Ron whispered.

Harry frowned and Ron took notice of this for he said to him, "It's okay, Snape's a prick. We can agree on that."

After class Harry went up to Professor Snape. "Mr. Potter, you are aware that your essay was the worst by far."

"Yes but-" Harry started.

"I do not wish to hear your excuses. Normally I would let you take this grade but since I am such a generous teacher," he said with no emotion at all, "I will let you redo it. It must be on my desk by tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Harry said angrily. "But that-"

"Yes, is there a problem with that."

"No sir." Harry.

It was times like these when he missed Hermione the most. He sat in the Gryffindor common room attempting to re-write his paper but he was caught up in a conversation with Sarah. "I love Hogwarts, I really do. It's fantastic here," she said to Harry and Ron.

"I love this place too. Except for Snape he's a slimy git." Harry muttered.

"Why?" Sarah said in disbelief. "Katie said that too. But why?"

"Why? Do you need an explanation! He's making Harry redo an essay that's far better than mine." Ron ranted.

"He's awfully nice to me." Sarah stated. "Some times he calls me Lilly though."

"Well there's why. He's always loved mum and you must remind him of her." Harry explained.

Sarah stared at the floor. "I guess so. Hey, I'm going to hit the sack. I'm really tired. Goodnight Harry! Goodnight Ron!" she said giving Harry a hug.

Just then Katie whom had been by the fireplace glared at Harry and stormed into the girl's dormitories, "What's her deal?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged and replied, "I dunno. Sisters are so emotional. It's probably nothing. Ginny always does that kind of stuff too."

Harry spent another half hour writing his paper yet he still wasn't even half way done. Ron yawned, "Harry it's late. I'm off to bed. You coming?"

"Nah. I have to finish this. Maybe I'll be done faster once the common room clears a bit." Harry said. Ron shrugged and went up the stairs. In a couple of minutes the common room was cleared except for him and Hermione. She was sitting by the fire also working on a paper. She bit her lip and scowled and then began writing rapidly.

Harry got up and moved next to the fire as well. "Mind if I join you? It's incredibly cold in that corner." Hermione shook her head and didn't even look up. "What are you working on?"

"Charms essay." she said writing vigorously on her parchment.

Harry's eyes widened, "Oh no is that due tomorrow?"

Hermione gave a brief laugh that made Harry smile, "No. It's due next week but I figured I'd finish it sooner. What are you working on?"

"Dumb potions paper. He's making me redo it. I can't even write that good." Harry mumbled.

Hermione stared into his eyes and then said, "Let's see what you have done so far, Potter."

Potter? She never called him potter. Never the less, Harry handed her his paper as she read it over silently to herself. Then she began getting out a new piece of parchment. "Your introductory paragraph needs a thesis to explain what your paper is all about."

"What?" Harry said. He was drawing a blank.

"Like this. She said writing a paragraph on the new parchment. Then she gave him the parchment and said, "Work off of that." And Harry did.


	5. Chapter 5: A New Tradition

**Chapter 5: A New Tradition**

Harry rushed out of Potions on Monday morning. Spotting her down the hallway he quickly caught up with Hermione who was talking with Neville. "What do you want Potter?" she said before he could even open his mouth. She said it very irritably which caused Harry to rethink his approach.

"Well Granger," he said trying to mimick her annoyed tone. "I just wanted to tell you thanks. I got a pretty good grade on my essay and it's because of your help." Harry said to her.

She stared at him with narrow eyes, "No problem." she said hesitantly. She quickened her pace and soon Harry was left alone in the hallway. He looked over his shoulder to see Ron appraoching him from the right.

"Have you gone bloody mad?" he blurted out. Several heads turned around to look at Harry.

"No why?" Harry asked a little embarrassed.

Ron rolled his eyes and said in a quieter voice, "You know what I think? I think you are falling in love with Granger. I mean having her help you write a paper? Catching up with her after class? Constantly staring at her?" Ron said outraged.

"Oh yes Ron, those all sound so romantic." Harry said sarcastically. "They should totally write a book about it."

Ron rolled his eyes at him, "You're joking about it but I know what's going on in that head of yours. I've only known you for basically all of my life!"

Harry frowned, "I'm not in love with her Ron I just wanted to thank her for helping me with my essay."

"Well if you didn't ask her to help you in the first place you wouldn't have had to thank her!" Ron pointed out, flaring his hands in the air.

"I didn't ask her! I told you, we were sitting by the fire..." Harry said trying to get his side of the story known.

"Whatever. It's just weird to me that you started associating with Granger. You never have in the past." Ron said.

"So?" Harry said. "Consider it a new tradition. Besides, what's wrong with a little help?"

"Ugh! You're driving me mad! All of the sudden you can't remember anything that has happened in the last few years except for her! Don't you think that's weird?" Ron inquired. He leaned in closer to Harry waiting for him to confirm his suspicions.

"Whatever Ron." Harry grumbled. He couldn't see this conversation getting any better so he changed the topic, "You ready for the Quidditch Match tomorrow?" Harry was pleased to find out that he was the Captain of the Quidditch team just like he was before. Even more similar, he was a seeker as well. Ron had told him he had tried out in the second year after William Gatsby graduated. The only thing that really was different about it was he had to play on a Cleansweeper which wasn't nearly as smooth as his Firebolt.

"Nope we have McLaggen on our team tomorrow remember?" Ron retorted.

That's right. McLaggen. Harry had been unable to find another beater so for the meantime McLaggen was filling in for them. "Yeah but we also have Katie Bell, Dean Thomas, Cooch, Ginny, and my sister." Harry pointed out. "But I can tell where you're going I hate that guy. I can't wait until we can get a replacement."

"Me too." Ron said angrily, "He's so full of himself. It's a good thing we only have to see him at Quidditch practice."

That night Harry was up writing a letter to his mother. "Make sure to write in it that I'm being extra good!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Here's an idea, why don't you write your own letter to mum." Harry said.

"I do, I write her all the time! But if you tell her that I'm being good it sounds more believable." Sarah said. Harry laughed at this. "What do you have so far?"

Harry began to read aloud, "Dear Mum, School is going well. There's a lot of homework though. Sarah wants me to tell you that she's being good. But you and I both know she's not."

"You did not put that!" Sarah exclaimed.

Harry smiled and said, "No, but it would be funny if I did."

"Blimey Harry! Is that all you have written this entire time?" Ron asked.

"Well I've got a few distractions." He said eyeing the two people sitting around him. Sarah and Ron both avoided his eyes before Harry chimed, "Are you coming to the match tomorrow?"

"Yes I am. I mean I only have two siblings on the team and I may or may not have promised mom to make sure you don't get hurt." Sarah said shyly.

"No promises on that one. Harry has a record of getting hurt at least once a year during Quidditch." Ron laughed. "You remember last year!" Harry didn't even have to answer this, he knew Ron would elaborate more on this story whether Harry remember or not. "He was chasing after the snitch and crashed right into the ground! SMACK! Broke his nose and everything." Ron said very enthustiastically.

Sarah smirked, "Well maybe this year he'll be more careful or else mom will yell at him." Sarah smiled sheepishly. She glanced over her shoulder and greeted rather loudly, "Oh hi Katie! How long have you been there?"

There were tears in her eyes and a sad look on her face. "Not long."

"Ohh..." Sarah said awkwardly.

"I should get going." Katie said darting up the stairs.

"I should see what's up with her." Sarah said chasing after Katie. "She's not usually like this. I'll see you two later!"

Harry and Ron chatted for while but Harry purposely made sure he wasn't finished writing his letter so Ron would leave him alone once it got too late. "Can't you just finish it in the morning?"

"Can't you just wait till I finish?" Harry asked hoping the answer would be no.

"You've been on the same sentence for two hours. I think I'll pass." Ron said.

Ron finally went upstairs and that left Harry alone in the common room. Except with one exception. Sitting off by herself was Hermione. Taking a bold action, Harry approached her very cautiously. "It's just you and me again." Harry said slouching on the couch.

"Yep." Hermione said. She was biting her bottom lip and reading a book tonight.

"You're friends with Katie, right?" Harry asked.

"Your sister?" she said looking up from her book for the first time. Harry nodded, "Yes."

"Do you know why she is all sad today?" Harry asked. He assumed that she would know since she was realitively close to Katie.

"Mmmhhmmm." she she hummed not taking her eyes off of her book.

"So, can you tell me why?" Harry asked eagarly.

Her head shot up and she frowned, "You can be real dense Potter." She then returned to her book and played with the edges of the page.

"Why do you call me Potter?" Harry asked. He waited for an answer. It did not come immediately after he asked it, which scared Harry.

"Because you and Weasley always called me Granger," she said turning the page of her book.

Harry frowned, "You know I come from another dimension."

"You, come from…another dimension?" she said raising an eyebrow and dropping her book. She stared at Harry and immediatlely Harry regretted that he had ever said that. He had to get the wording down. Everytime he told someone of his past he sounded like a blabbering idiot who didn't know what he was talking about.

"Yes one where me and you are best friends." Harry said trying to revive himself.

Hermione resumed reading, "Is that so. And may I ask what was the reason behind this."

"I was the chosen one. I saved you from the troll in our first year." Harry replied.

Hermione slowly put the book down again, "You saved me from the troll?"

"Yes that's how we became best friends. Later that year we saved the Philosopher's Stone." Harry studied her to see if she would give any indication on whether she believed him or not.

But she didn't. "Hmm." Hermione said picking her book back up again. Harry scolded himself for ever bringing this up as the room got quiet.

It stayed silent and motionless until Harry couldn't take it anymore, "So why is my sister sad?" he asked abruptly.

"Potter figure it out yourself." she said standing up.

Harry watched her gather her things, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Bed." She said sharply.

"Yeah I should do that too." Harry said compiling all the things that had sat on his lap into his arms.

"You haven't finished your letter." Hermione protested. "I thought that was why you were still up."

"It's getting late. Plus I have class in the morning and I would rather not be late to it." Harry said trying to get on Hermione's good side. He saw Hermione roll her eyes as she went up the stairs. Harry felt a longing desire to run up there and continue talking with her just as they would in a world without his parents. But mostly, Harry missed her. He missed her nagging and their deep conversations they would have late at night. Back to a time when she actually called his by his first name. There was no doubt, Harry missed Hermione as a friend.


	6. Chapter 6: New Relationships

A/N Hey! I'm back! Miss me? Anyways I finished this chapter finally! I always knew what was going to happen but just my computer was acting mental and blah blah blah. I know excuses. I'll try to be better thoughChapter 6: New Relationships

"Did you see the way I hit the bludger right before it went in?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Yeah! It was brilliant!" Harry said, "Play like that during the tournament and we will win! Whizzy Frogs." He said as the portrait swung open.

Inside the Gryffindors were partying. "Here's to the Gryffindors! The best house I know of!" Someone said holding their butterbeer up.

Ginny and Katie walked up to Ron and Harry and congratulated them, "Good job boys!"

"You too." Harry said back.

Ron elbowed Harry, "Look over there its Lavender Brown. Blimey she looks pretty tonight."

"Go over there and talk to her mate!" Harry encouraged him. Katie looked at Ginny and sighed. Then the girls left Harry to be by himself.

"Granger!" Harry said spotting Hermione across the room. She stopped and spun around. "Did you go to the game today?"

"Of course I went to the game, Ginny and Katie were playing weren't they?" Hermione said to him.

"Did you ever go to any of the games when they didn't play?" Harry asked.

"No, what's the point? If you aren't watching someone play then it's just a game." She said. "Have you talked to your sister?"

"No, I haven't got a chance." Harry said.

Hermione shook her head, "You were with her the entire day."

"Yeah but I'm going to. At the right moment." Harry said.

"Potter you aren't proposing to her. There is not a perfect time to tell her, just go." She said annoyed.

"Ok, I'll do it right now." Harry said scanning the room.

Ron came up to Harry. He looked white. "What happened mate?" Harry asked still in search of Katie.

"Im dating Lavender." He said.

"Well why the long face? That is what you wanted right?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." Ron said. "I'm confused of the events that just happened. I haven't had time to ask myself if I approve."

"Have you seen Katie anywhere?" Harry asked.

"No I don't believe I have sorry." Ron said.

Harry sighed. "That's okay, maybe Sarah will know." Harry walked over to Sarah's direction. "Sarah!" he called out.

"Harry! You were absolutely brilliant! You and Katie did so well today. I couldn't believe it when you caught the snitch. I hope one day I can play on the team." Sarah rambled.

"Speaking of Katie, do you know where she is?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, she ran off with that boy from the team." Sarah said casually.

Harry's heart skipped a beat and he turned pale. "Please say its Ron." Harry asked knowing very well what the answer was.

"Well that was a stupid thing to say. You just saw Ron, how could he run of with Katie?" Sarah said.

"Dean?" Harry asked praying it was.

"No the other boy who's in his seventh year."

Harry's heart sunk. "Oh no! Oh no! How could I let this happen?"

"What's the matter Harry?" Ron asked.

"I'll tell you what's wrong, Katie just ran off with McLaggen." Harry said running his fingers through his hair.

Ron's jaw dropped. "No, Harry you can't be serious. Your sister Katie?" Harry nodded. "Oh no. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to stay up until they get back and give them both a piece of my mind." Harry said angrily.

"I'll stay up too." Sarah said "I want to see this."

"Yep it'll just be me and Sarah tonight" Harry said confidently.

Ron placed his hand on Harry's shoulders, "I wish the best of luck to you two. Save Katie from the unfortunate future she is bound to have with this guy. Meanwhile, I'm going to go over here and talk to Dean." Ron said pointing over to Dean.

A couple of hours later Harry and Sarah were still up waiting for the return of Katie. The common room was empty and Sarah was lying on Harry's lap. "Harry," she said very faintly.

"Yea?" Harry asked.

"My head hurts." She said with a scratchy voice.

"Why don't you go to bed then its really late anyways?"

"No I have to stay up." Sarah protested.

"What was I thinking? I let you stay up till midnight, and Katie run off with an idiot." Harry said rubbing Sarah's tummy. "Some of the last words dad told me was to keep an eye out on you two and look I let him down, twice in one night. What kind of brother am I?"

"I think your doing a fine job." Sarah said as she flipped over. "Hey will you rub my back? Mum always does that and it makes me feel better."

"Sure." Harry said rubbing her back and within five minutes she was asleep. Harry slowly got her off him so he could get off the couch. Just then the portrait hole swung open.

"Well Katie, I've had an exceptional time." McLaggen said.

"Yep. Too bad its over. I'm going to go to bed." Katie said walking to towards the stairs.

"I think that is a fine idea. I'll miss you." McLaggen said blowing her a kiss as he walked up the stairs.

"Uh huh." Katie said watching him walk up to the boys dormitories. "OH Harry!" she said surprised.

"Katie," Harry said.

"I'm so glad you're up I-" Katie began.

"UP!" Harry yelled. "You think I could be asleep when I know that your doing who-knows-what at who-knows-where with I-know-who!"

I don't believe you Harry." Katie said like she had just been insulted.

"You don't believe me?" Harry yelled back.

"Goodnight Harry." She said turning on her heel.

"Goodnight Harry?" Harry said angrily. "Oh no sweetheart. You are going sit down right here, right now, and tell me exactly what you have been doing for the last three hours."

"Harry I don't have to tell you anything! Goodnight!" Katie protested.

"Goodnight? Goodnight? Goodnight?" Harry yelled at her as she ran up the stairs. He slammed his hand on the table. "Kids these days."

He was just about to go upstairs when he remembered Sarah. He picked her up and carried her to the stairs. "Go to bed." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and obediently went upstairs. Harry sighed; this wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

The next morning, Harry went down to the common room. Most people were at breakfast but due to their lack of sleep, Harry, Sarah, and Katie were just barely waking up. "Katie can I talk to you for a second?" Harry asked as Katie pushed right past him. " Can you believe her Sarah? I'm worrying myself to death and she's mad at me."

Sarah looked at him and shrugged, "Its cause you yelled at her."

"Of course I yelled at her. I was very concerned about her." Harry said.

"That's the thing though. I know that and you know that, when are you going to tell her?" Sarah asked. "Mum says communication is the key to a good relationship." Sarah said.

Harry and Sarah darted to the Great Hall and saw Katie walking towards the Gryffindor table. "Listen Katie, I really need to talk to you."

"I have nothing to say to you." Katie said swiftly.

"OH! Would you look at that! It's my friends! Better go over there!" Sarah said avoiding another outburst.

Katie sat at the end of the table. "Listen I'm sorry for how I acted last night. I was a bit out of line. You are entitled to your own privacy. You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to." Harry said sitting beside her. She looked at him and smiled. "But seriously, what happened last night?" Harry asked her.

"Harry!" Katie said annoyed.

"Look, all I'm saying is I know McLaggen. He thinks just because he can hit a quaffle that he's some spectacular quidditch player. And he can trick girls like you into thinking that he's spectacular when he's not."

"A girl like me?" Katie said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah a young girl like you would believe anything he told you." Harry said.

"I did not."

"Did you guys talk about anything?" Harry asked folding his arms in front of him.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Harry I have a mind of my own. I don't let a boy do whatever he wants."

"Should I take that to mean nothing happened?"

"You could. Or you could interpret that nothing happened that I didn't want to happen." Katie said.

"Ok but let's narrow this down a bit." Harry said.

"Do you know how insulting this to me? I mean if I was your brother and you were my sister, you wouldn't be asking me any of these questions." Katie said.

"First off, if you were my brother, McLaggen wouldn't be interested in you he would be interested in me in which case, you would be asking me all these questions." Harry said rather quickly, "And let me tell you, I would not have even gone out with him."

"Oh so only girls get asked these questions?" Katie said putting her hands on her hip.

"Nope, only sisters." Harry corrected.

Just then McLaggen came up to Katie, "Hi Katie." He said in a seductive voice.

"Don't you 'hi Katie' her." Harry sassed. "I don't want you talking to her right now. I am talking with her see?"

"Let's let Katie decide what she wants to do." McLaggen said to Harry.

"Your right Cormac." Katie said raising an eyebrow "and I choose to talk to you."

Harry was steaming now. He hit table with his fist and said, "Fine then. Just let this be known Katie Potter, you are breaking your brother's heart."

"Fine by me." Katie said turning to Cormac.

Harry slumped next to Ron. "Well that went well."

"Katie is so stubborn. I told her to stay away from McLaggen but no. She just got all mad and did the exact opposite of what I told her to do. She didn't even care if she was breaking her brother's heart." Harry ranted.

"I know, let it all out." Ron said patting Harry on the back. "Sisters are not nearly as thoughtful as us brothers. We stand up for them, protect them, and cover up for them. And what do we get? One half eaten chocolate frog." Harry just shook his head and stuffed a biscuit in his mouth.


	7. Chapter 7: Talk it out Potter!

**Chapter 7: Talk it out Potter!**

Things between Harry and Katie didn't get much better. Harry felt as if he had to monitor McLaggen and Katie at all times. "Oi! Get your grubby hands off of her!" Harry yelled as he walked by. McLaggen was brushing a loose strand of hair behind Katie's ear. "I know you heard me!" Harry said once more.

"Come on Cormac. We better get to class." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"Don't you think you are being a little unreasonable?" Hermione said to Harry one night, "She not marrying him. You know that right?"

"I do Granger. She doesn't know him like I know him. He's played Quidditch with us before. I don't want her to associate with him." Harry said.

"Maybe that's the thing though. You know him as the big headed git in Quidditch, but who knows maybe he has a sweet side." Hermione said.

He smirked at her, "You know I'm right about him."

Hermione smiled at him, "I know parts of it are true, but I can't talk I hardly know the guy."

"I just don't think she should date him." Harry said.

"But you know it won't last. Potter, it's like this. You're painting a picture with your eyes closed. You can clearly see the picture in your mind and you are trying to draw it exactly as you see it, but with your eyes closed. To all of the people watching you draw it looks like a bunch of rubbish, but in your mind it's a brilliant work of art. However once you open your eyes and look at your painting it doesn't look anything like you expected." Hermione said closing her eyes.

"That was a good analogy." Harry said.

"Speaking of Katie though, I assume you haven't talked to her about why she was upset with you."

Harry sighed, "You would be correct."

"Well why don't you just talk to her about it! I promise that if you talk to her then everything will sort itself out." Hermione said.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Because this is between you two! You need to talk it out!" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Uhh! She is so dramatic sometimes! In the other world I didn't have any sisters to fill my life with drama."

"What are you saying? That you don't like her as a sister?" Hermione said glaring at Harry.

Harry gulped. "Uhh no…I'm saying it was easier then."

"Girls really aren't as big of a mystery as you think. Ask her and you will see how easy it is to talk with people." Hermione said continuing to glare at Harry.

"I guess you're right."

Hermione looked at the clock that was hanging on the wall adjacent from Harry. "It's getting late. I better go off to bed." Harry looked up from his glasses. Confused as he was he didn't want her to leave yet.

"Goodnight Hermione." Harry said leaning his hand into his hand.

Hermione turned around to smile, "Goodnight Harry."

Harry perked his head up, "Since when have you called me Harry?"

"Since when have you called me Hermione?" Hermione said walking up the girls' dormitories. Harry smiled to himself before he himself followed her actions and went to bed.

Much to Hermione's dismay, Harry had completely forgotten her words of wisdom and he was back to his protective self. Harry was running on no sleep after waiting for McLaggen and Katie to get back from their walks together on numerous occasions. He was annoyed by the fact that he had to remind them several times a day to back away from each other. But most of all, Harry was done with this relationship. It lasted way longer than he ever expected.

After potions on Thursday, Harry and Ron were discussing Snape's essay. "I seriously do not remember him ever saying it was due next week! I would have done it sooner!" Ron was ranting.

"No you wouldn't have. You would have waited till next Wednesday and stayed up late with me to do it." Harry said.

"Well that is true but I think its stupid we even have to write these stupid papers anyways." Ron mumbled.

Harry scowled, "Hold on a second." Harry marched over to where McLaggen was whispering in Katie's ears. Harry pulled McLaggen away from her and growled, "Get your hands off of her! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Katie stood up. Her face was steaming with anger and she pulled McLaggen away from Harry. She glared at McLaggen and said firmly, "Cormac, go away!"

"Hey…uh…Harry?" Harry whipped around and saw Ron standing awkwardly behind him. "I think I'm going to start that paper now." He said slowly walking away from the scene.

Katie, who had gotten rid of McLaggen turned around to face Harry. She looked furious. Her hands curled into a fist and she narrowed her eyes. "What Harry? What is your problem? What is it that absolutely bothers you that you have to interrupt?" She spoke.

"My problem is McLaggen." Harry said angrily.

"His name is Cormac!" Katie yelled.

Harry yelled back, "I don't care! I don't like him and I don't want you to associate with him."

Katie looked at the ground and tucked her hair behind her ear. Her voice trembled as she said, "When have you ever cared about me?"

"What are you talking about?" Harry said.

"I said, when have you ever cared about me?" Katie said. This time she looked up and Harry saw tears streaming down her face. "When was the last time you told me you loved me or did something that showed you care about me? When?"

"Katie I-" Harry began.

"We always get into fights all the time. Always bickering about who's better at what and who mum likes best. But with Sarah…she gets to see this whole new side of you that I have never seen!" Katie cried. "She gets to see a side where you actually care about her and talk about life with her and…I've never gotten to see that before."

"Well Katie she's a first year." Harry said.

"And that matters? I was a first year too Harry. Don't you remember? You and Ron seemed to wrapped around your mischief to realize that me and Ginny were at Hogwarts." Katie said.

"That's just how Ron and I are though."

"But then yet, every night I remember Ron would check on us and tell us we had to go to bed. Ginny would always put up a fight but in her heart she knew Ron did it because he loves her." Katie said. "Did you ever do that? It doesn't seem so."

"Katie." Harry said. His heart sunk. To see his sister crying because of him broke his heart.

"Ron acts like he doesn't like Ginny's boyfriends but at least he trusts Ginny with a boy. You can't even do that."

"This is McLaggen we're talking about. Ron would flip if he started dating Ginny!" Harry said.

"Well it just makes me feel horrible. My own brother that I have lived with all my life can't trust me with a boy." Katie said wiping her eyes.

"McLaggen is no boy! He's a-" Harry began.

"Sarah gets to talk to you every single night about her life. You probably know way more about what's going on in her life than in mine and she's a first year!" Katie said, "You probably know who she has a crush and maybe just maybe you don't meddle around and tell her crush to date someone."

"Actually, I don't know a lot about what's going in her life. I don't know who she's likes and I certainly wouldn't ever try to 'meddle' around with it. I don't even know what that means." Harry shrugged.

"If you want to know whose fault it is that I dated Cormac in the first place blame yourself." Katie said.

"What did I do? Are you saying I told someone that you have a crush on to date someone else?" Harry said.

"More or less."

"But the only person I've ever told to-" Harry stopped. "You like Ron."

Katie's eyes swelled up again as she softly said, "Yes."

"I'm so sorry Katie! I had no idea!" Harry apologized.

"That's why I agreed to go with Coramc. He told me I was pretty and that he'd love to get to know me better and since Ron had started dating Lavender ten minutes before hand I figured I would eventually forget about Ron." Katie said as sparkling tears fell down her face.

"Im so sorry." Harry said. He opened his arms and invited Katie for a hug. She accepted. "I think your beautiful Katie. You don't McLaggen to tell you. All these boys…they agree with me but they are so scared of you. They are intimidated by you."

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Katie cried.

"No, I mean it." Harry said. "Boys are just scared you won't feel the same way."

Katie looked up at Harry, "Like you are with Hermione?"

Harry was startled at this. "No. I don't like Hermione, she's just my friend."

"Oh please, I heard that you two stay up late together sometimes." Katie said smiling at him.

"We do homework together!" Harry protested

"And all of the sudden you can't help but look at her at every given chance." Katie teased.

"Do not!" Harry argued.

"Sure." Katie said sarcastically. "I don't think you realize that unlike you I am an observant person."

"No! Honestly! I swear to death, she's just my friend!" Harry said.

Katie stared into Harry's eyes before giving up, "Fine. I believe you."

"Hey and listen, I am really sorry about the Ron thing."

"It's fine Harry. I don't blame you. It would probably be weird for you anyways. Your sister dating your best friend?" Katie said.

"No, I quite fancy that idea after seeing you with McLaggen." Harry said.

The two started to walk back to the common room. "I want you to know that I appreciate you being concerned about who I date." Katie said, "It's nice to know there's someone watching out for me…even if it was a little too protective."

"How was it?" Harry asked. Katie looked confused, "You know dating him."

Katie's mouth curved into a smile, "Absolutely dreadful."

"Oh. Sorry." Harry said.

"It's okay. It's my fault really. I only stayed with for as long as I did to get you angry. Otherwise I would have left him the first night." Katie said.

"See! You do start the fights!" Harry said.

"But I knew my limits. Nothing happened that I didn't want to happen." Katie said.

"Did you snog him?" Harry asked.

"Oh Merlin no! I kissed him once, just to see what it was like but that was it." Katie said. "When are you going to kiss Hermione?"

"What? No! Never! I don't like her!" Harry argued.

"You really believe you're telling the truth don't you?" Katie asked.

"Because I am!" Harry said quickly.

"Okay! Fine! I was just seeing if you were lying." Katie said.

"Hey, I haven't really told anyone yet but that dream I had at the beginning of the year was real. Dumbledore said so." Harry said.

"The one about you-know-who killing Mom and Dad?" Katie asked.

"That's the one." Harry said.

"Harry," Katie said concerned.

"No it was! You weren't even born because mom and dad died when I was a baby and I was best friends with Hermione and Ron." Harry said.

"So that's where your infatuation with Hermione came from."

Harry shook his head, "It's not an infatuation! I am just surprised that we aren't friends!"

"Okay mister defensive!" Katie teased. They had finally made their way to the common room,

"Woldra Binennum" Harry said as the potrait swung open. "I am truly sorry Katie."

"And I'm sorry for over reacting." Katie said.

"I'm glad things are fixed between us." Harry said.

"Me too." Katie smiled. She then walked over to Ginny who was reading a book.

"How'd it go mate?" Ron asked.

"Well she's not dating McLaggen anymore that's for sure." Harry said.

"That's good."

"Yeah, turns out Granger was right, I just needed to talk things out." Harry said. "Now that I'm not busy with other stuff, tell me things I've missed."

"Oh I don't know. I've been busy with Lav lately. While you would stalk Katie all day I would lounge around and talk with her." Ron said.

Harry should be happy for Ron but he couldn't, not with the new information he had learned. "So you two are getting pretty close?"

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, its not like I'm ready to take it to the next level but talking to each other has made closer." Ron said staring off into space.

"Well that's good, seems like talking it out worked for you too." Harry said.

"I guess so."

A/N Whoa! Sorry that was a long chapter! Lot of stuff happened though! So if you enjoyed it…favorite it because more stuff is going to happen! I'll give you a sneak peek at the next chapter!

_Harry turned sharply around the corner and ran right into Hermione. Paper covered the floor, "I am so sorry Hermione!"_

"_No its fine. I was looking for you anyways." Hermione said._

"_Really? What for?" Harry asked._

"_I saw you took my advice." Hermione said._

"_Oh yeah I did! It worked out great didn't it!" Harry said._

"_Yeah it did!" Hermione said._

"_Hey Potter! Walking with the mudblood I see, what a waste of your time!" Malfoy spat._

"_What did you call her?" Harry said gritting his teeth._

"_Can you hear me Potter? I called her a mudblood." Malfoy said._

"_Avis!" Harry yelled as a bird shot out of his wand and darted towards Malfoy._

"_Immobilous!" Malfoy shouted back._

"_What in the devil is going on here?" Snape said in his malicious tone._

_Malfoy sneered, "It was Potter and his little girlfriend."_

"_Not true Malfoy! You know that you-" Harry yelled back._

"_Into my office this instant." Snape said. He watched Malfoy and Potter walk into the Potions Room. "You too Ms. Granger." Hermione started to protest but didn't see that it would make a difference so she slowly walked into Snape's office._


	8. Chapter 8: Detention with Malfoy

**A/N Hey! So I'm going to start posting every Monday! We'll see how it goes. Before I start I just want to thank all of you! You guys are great! I really appreciate all of the favorites I have gotten. It really does mean a lot. So thanks**

**Chapter 8: Detention with Malfoy**

Harry awoke with the sun beaming at his eyes. Annoyed by the fact he angrily stomped over and shut the curtains. With a scowl on his face he turned around and saw Ron standing in the doorway. "Why did you open the bloody curtains?" Harry interrogated.

"Because I thought you would be getting up soon." Ron said without hesitating.

"What time is it?" Harry asked.

"Ten minutes until class." Ron said scowling at Harry.

"WHAT?" Harry yelled. "You can open the curtains but you don't have the decency to wake me up?"

Ron rolls his eyes, "What do you think I'm doing here?"

"A little earlier would have been nice. Now I am to go without breakfast and there is a crick in my neck…" Harry begins listing.

"Someone woke up cranky." Ron said scrunching up his nose. "I went down to breakfast with Lavender and came up as soon as we were done. I didn't know you would still be asleep."

"Sorry." Harry mutters throwing on clothes as quickly as possible.

Ron waits awkwardly in the room why Harry runs around his dormitory looking for his pants. "Ummm…Harry? Not that I don't like watching you scramble to find clothes in this mess we call our room I think it would be better if I make sure Lav is ready. So I'll see you in a few."

Harry shakes his head and lifts up a clean pair of pants that were folded at the bottom of his trunk. After quickly slipping into them he runs down stairs to the dungeon where he scheduled to have Double Potions. Harry turned sharply around the corner and ran right into Hermione. Paper covered the floor, "I am so sorry Hermione!"

"No its fine. I was looking for you anyways and you weren't at breakfast." Hermione said.

"Really? What for?" Harry asked.

"I saw you took my advice." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah I did! It worked out great didn't it!" Harry said.

"Yeah it did!" Hermione said.

"Hey Potter! Walking with the mudblood I see, what a waste of your time!" Malfoy spat.

"What did you call her?" Harry said gritting his teeth.

"Can you hear me Potter? I called her a mudblood." Malfoy said.

"Avis!" Harry yelled as a bird shot out of his wand and darted towards Malfoy.

"Immobilous!" Malfoy shouted back.

"What in the devil is going on here?" Snape said in his malicious tone.

Malfoy sneered, "It was Potter and his little girlfriend."

"Not true Malfoy! You know that you-" Harry yelled back.

"Into my office this instant." Snape said. He watched Malfoy and Potter walk into the Potions Room. "You too Ms. Granger." Hermione started to protestbut didn't see that it would make a difference so she slowly walked into Snape's office. "It is against school rules to duel in the hallways but I expect you already knew that."

"Professor, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to get involved in this!" Hermione said cracking under pressure. Harry and Malfoy chuckle to themselves before Snape clears his throat.

"So seeing as you have broken a rule I will be deducting twenty-five house points from each of you and you will have four weeks of detention…with me." Snape adds cruelly. Harry's heart sinks. Four lousy weeks with Snape? "I expect to see you three Friday night at eight and don't be late. Now take a seat before class begins." Snape added coldly.

"You got Granger detention?" Ron asked eagerly at the end of Potions. "How is that even possible? Granger has never had detention before! This is something we have to celebrate with her!" Ron added.

Harry shrugged, "I feel really bad though, she didn't mean to get detention. It was my fault completely. She shouldn't have been dragged into this."

"Mr. Potter can I see you in my office?" A gentle, yet ever so powerful voice said. Harry turned around and gasped when he saw Dumbledore standing over him.

"_Great Potter, what have you gotten yourself into this time_?" Harry asked himself. He nodded and waved to Ron. His head was tilted to one side as he tried to make sense of what was going on but he probably wouldn't find out until Harry got back. Until then he is stuck imagining the scene.

"Don't worry Harry. You are not in any trouble." Dumbledore says as he walks ahead of Harry. Harry lets out a sigh of relief and quickens his pace so he can walk along side Dumbledore.

Once Harry was inside Dumbledore's office Dumbledore smiled and folded his hands together on his desk. "So how is this 'new' world of yours?"

"I love it Professor. It's everything I've ever wanted. I have a family and friends and my life has remained generally the same." Harry said. "But-"

"But what?" Dumbledore asked.

Harry frowned. He was beginning to wonder what the point of this was. "Except I didn't have the fate of the entire Wizarding World on my shoulder."

"Ahhh, I see. You also feel relieved." Dumbledore pointed out. "Now I have heard you landed yourself a four week detention."

Harry's eyes got big and he stuttered, "I- well- how do you even know about that? I only got it an hour ago?"

"Harry I am the Headmaster. I know everything that happens at my school." Dumbledore says with a twinkle in his eyes.

Harry looks down at the floor. "Yeah I got myself into detention, and I got Hermione involved. But hey! You're the headmaster! Is there anyway you can get her out of it? It really wasn't her fault. It was mine."

"I'm afraid not Harry. If a professor sees the need to give a student detention there is no need for me to change their thinking. I do however, have a feeling that you are all going to learn a valuable lesson from this experience." Dumbledore said peering over his glasses.

"Yeah," muttered Harry, "I will learn not to listen to that weasel Malfoy."

"That is all Harry. I wanted to make sure that you were okay." Dumbledore said as Harry stood up from his chair.

Before Harry knew it, Friday came along and Harry wasn't too excited. At 7:45 Harry left the common room to make his way to Snape's office in time. Exiting at the same time as him was none other than Hermione Granger. "Oh hey!" Harry said casually.

"Hi Harry." Hermione said in disappointment.

"Why the sad face?" Harry asked trying to meet her eyes.

"Oh I don't know. Maybe its because two boys landed me detention." Hermione said sarcastically.

Harry felt guilty, "You're not mad at me are you? I really didn't mean to-"

"Hush, Potter." She said to him. She looked up at him with her dark brown eyes. "I know you meant good intentions. I can't be mad at you for that."

"I really am sorry though. I just can't stand when Malfoy tries to get away from that kind of stuff."

"You don't have to be sorry!" Hermione repeated. But Harry did. "Now, changing the subject, what do you think we will have to do tonight?"

"No idea. Detentions vary all the time." Harry said. "I've done all sorts of stuff for detentions."

"So you got detentions frequently in you other dimension?" Hermione asked.

Harry thought back, "I didn't get them all the time, but I would say at least three times a year."

"Well what kind of stuff did you do for detentions?"

"Well, once I had to go in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid." Harry said.

Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped, "You went in the Forbidden Forest? What for?"

Harry gave a small chuckle and said, "You were there Hermione. Malfoy and I got you detention in the first year and so we had to go in the Forbidden Forest to look for anything 'suspicious'."

"You guys got me in trouble then too?!" Hermione said with slight disbelief.

Harry laughed, "Yeah, its just natural Hermione."

"Did we find anything suspicious?" Hermione asked in curiosity.

"Yeah Malfoy and I saw Voldemort."

Hermione gasped again, "Did-did you guys get hurt?"

"No," Harry said looking upon the frightened face of Hermione, "You better believe me and Malfoy ran for our lives as soon as we saw him."

"Well we're here." Hermione said looking gloomily at Snape's office. Inside Malfoy was sitting on a desk adjusting his silvery, blonde hair.

"Ahhh…if it isn't the lovebirds." Malfoy smirked as the two walked in. Harry felt his face get hot and he quickly looked behind him as if he had dropped something.

"Malfoy, where's Snape?" Hermione asked.

Malfoy shrugged, "How am I supposed to know Granger? I only got here twenty seconds before the pair of you walked in."

"Oh, that is professional. Snape is late to his detention with us." Harry complained.

"Actually," said a cold voice behind Harry. The hair on Harry's neck rose and Harry became tense. "I arrived here right on time, Potter."

Harry slowly looked over his shoulder to see Snape glaring before him. He was wearing his usual dark attire and his hair looked just as greasy as it always did. Harry looked over at Malfoy who was trying to hold in a laugh. "Sorry professor, my mistake."

Snape sneered, "For detention tonight, you will be washing all of my potions cauldrons."

"How much is all?" Harry asked.

"Fifty." Snape said with no hesitation.

Malfoy piped in, "So all we have to do is clean fifty cauldrons?"

Snape gave a small retort, "Mr. Malfoy, all you have to do is clean fifty cauldrons without the aid of magic." Harry saw Malfoy's jaw drop. "I'll be back in two hours. Get this done correctly Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy." Snape said before disappearing into the halls.

"So I guess we should begin then." Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"How?" Harry asked. "Snape left us no directions. He just said 'clean the cauldrons…no magic'" Harry said impersonating Snape's voice.

Hermione scowled at Harry, "Harry, there's a pile of cauldrons at the back of the room along with rags, I'm sure we'll figure it out." She said pointing to the back of the room. Black cauldrons were stacked on one another and a pile of rags was set beside them.

Malfoy laughed, "Ha! Smooth one Potter!"

Harry glared at Malfoy, "Sorry Malfoy. I didn't know that this was your business."

"What are you upset that you're girlfriend just made a fool out of you?" Malfoy said taunting Harry.

"She's not my girlfriend." Harry muttered through his teeth. He clenched his fist.

Malfoy laughed, "You should see your face Potter! It looks hilarious right now! You look so mad! Why don't you go cry about it to your mum!"

Harry marched forward to Malfoy was about to take a swing at Malfoy but Hermione stepped in between them. "Stop it!" she hollered at them. Both boys glared at each other for a few seconds before Harry slowly lowered his hand. "Let's get these silly cauldrons cleaned."

Both boys followed her to the back of the room. Hermione gave them each a cauldron and a rag that she had dunked in a bucket full of soapy water. "Now go sit far away from each other so you aren't tempted to pull each other's hair."

Malfoy smiled a little at this remark as he took his cauldron to one of the corner's. Harry went to the opposite side, following Hermione's instructions and began to scrub away at his cauldron. "How the bloody hell do you clean these ruddy things anyways?" Malfoy said in the mist of Harry's scrubbing.

"Oh! Does Malfoy not know how to scrub a cauldron? Why don't you go tell your father?" Harry teased.

Hermione shot Harry a dirty look as she got up to assist Malfoy. "It's not that hard." She quietly said to him. "But I guess you've never had to do chores without magic have you?" she said.

"I don't think Malfoy has done chores period." Harry yelled to the other side of the room.

Hermione shook her head but Malfoy looked down at the floor and said, "Actually, for once in his life Potter is right."

Hermione looked at Malfoy and he looked at her before he quickly looked away, "Well then I will teach you. Better late than ever." Harry frowned. What was Hermione doing? Was she being nice to Malfoy? If it weren't for Malfoy she wouldn't even be here right now.

"Yeah I guess you would be good at this stuff since you were raised by muggles." Malfoy said leaning back on the wall behind him.

"Oh no. I know what you're trying to do. You're trying to get out of this. Maybe other girls would fall for this trick but I won't Malfoy." Hermione said firmly. Malfoy's eyes got big and he looked away from Hermione. "Give me your rag." Malfoy handed her his rag. "This is how its done." She said scrubbing the pot up and down. "Got it?" Hermione said after her demonstration.

Malfoy sighed. "Show it to me again?" Harry rolled his eyes. Did he think Hermione was this stupid?

Hermione gave him the I-am-not-as-stupid-as-you-think look. "Malfoy," Harry got up and put his clean cauldron in a separate pile and grabbed a new one.

"What?" Malfoy said. He was once again leaning up against the wall.

"Why don't you try it for once? Give me your hand." Hermione said extending her arm out to him. Malfoy eyed her hand as if it was going to bite him but slowly he moved his hand closer to hers. Hermione placed the rag in his hand and guided it to the cauldron. "Up…and down." Hermione said moving Malfoy's hands. Harry looked up from his scrubbing and eyed them suspiciously.

Malfoy was taken aback. "Thank-thank you." He stammered. Hermione did not reply and instead went back to working. Harry glanced up at her and saw her working quickly to get these cauldrons cleaned. Her hair was thrown up into a ponytail and a loose strand tickled her face as she worked.

Two hours later, Malfoy, Harry and Hermione presented their finished work to Snape. "Very well then. Off you go. I will see you three next week at eight o'clock sharp."

Harry darted out of the room as soon as Snape finished speaking. Malfoy and Hermione slowly made their way out. Hermione looked down at the floor as Malfoy passed her. "Bye." He murmured to her as he passed. Hermione made no sound.

"So not to bad right?" Harry asked at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "No but I will definitely not be making a habit out of this."

Harry smiled at this remark, "Yeah. I guess that wouldn't be the best idea. You would have to visit with Snape every Friday." His nose crinkled at these remarks.

Hermione laughed, "Oh how dreadful would that be?"

"Very."

"So are we going to have to the same thing next week?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know that all depends on Snape and what he needs us to do."

"I hope we don't have to go in the Forbidden Forest." She said shyly.

"I'm sure we won't. Snape will probably just have us rearrange his socks or something."

"That would be too easy Harry. I bet all he owns are black socks." Hermione smiled.

"I suppose so. It will be a surprise then." Harry said.

"I love surprises." Hermione added lightly.

"Me too." Harry said smiling at that.

**A/N Tada! I don't really know if this turned out as well as I would have liked it too but whatever. So, I guess I will leave you guys with a sneak peek for next week's chapter!**

Chapter 9: Into the Darkness

"_Today you will be assisting me with my ingredients cupboard." Snape said slowly. Harry glanced over at Hermione who was nodding in approval. "Then, Professor Hagrid has insisted that you help him in the Forest."_

"_Forest? As in the Forbidden Forest?" Malfoy panicked. _

"_Yes Mr. Malfoy. You will venturing off into the forest." Snape said rolling his eyes. _

"_What? But that place is forbidden!" Malfoy said. Harry looked over to Hermione who was nodding her head in agreement. She looked frightened just as Malfoy did._

"_Today, you are given the privilege to leave school grounds." Snape stated._

"_When my father hears about this-" Malfoy began._

"_How did I know you were going to bring up you father Malfoy?" Harry said rolling his eyes._

"_Shut it Potter." Malfoy spat._


	9. Chapter 9: Into the Forbidden Forest

A/N New chapter is ready! So I'll just stop blabbering on and on and just start the next chapter.

**Chapter 9:**

"Harry do you want to play again?" Ron asked as the chess pieces cleared off the board.

Harry sighed. They had just finished a chess match, and Harry had lost, badly. "Why so you can beat me again?"

"No." Ron said trying to keep a smile off his face.

"I really wish I could but Snape is a real bugger about making it to detention on time." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had detention. You'll probably be late if you don't get going soon." Ron said staring off into the distance.

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Are you okay mate?"

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff." Ron said looking away.

"Well, when I get back from detention maybe we can talk about it." Harry said seeing that Ron was not okay.

Ron nodded slowly. "I'll see you in like two hours."

"Okay, bye! Don't have too much fun." Harry grinned as he exited through the portrait hole. Harry quickly made his way to the dungeons. There was no way he was going to make it on time but at least he would be somewhat close. He darted past classrooms until he got the dark and gloomy one where Snape presided.

"Mr. Potter, how nice of you to join us. However you are late so I will be taking five points from Gryffindor." Snape said. Harry groaned. "Now as I was saying, I have fifty cauldrons awaiting you and I expect them done in an hour."

"An hour?!" Malfoy protested. "You gave us two last time!"

"And I presume you have gotten better and faster at it Draco." Snape said.

Hermione cleared her throat. "Does that mean that we only have an hour of detention?"

"No Miss Granger. In an hour I will tell you part two of tonight's detention." Snape said coldly as he left the room.

"Something tells me I'm not going to like part two." Malfoy said. Hermione giggled…at Malfoy.

"Come on then. I don't want to find out what will happen if we don't finish in time." Hermione said. She walked over to get herself a cauldron and Malfoy and Harry quickly followed her actions. An hour later, they had completed their task and Snape had returned.

"For your second half of detention, Hagrid has requested that you assist him in the Forbidden Forest." Snape said.

Harry who was standing right next to Hermione felt her tense up. "The forest?"

"It's forbidden to go there Dumbledore said so!" Malfoy said in a panicked tone.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I am well aware of that Mr. Malfoy. You three have been granted permission to go in there tonight."

"Harry it's just like you said last week." Hermione whispered. Harry nodded and patted her on the back.

"We'll be fine though. Nothing will happen to any of us which is unfortunate because I wouldn't mind Malfoy being kidnapped." Harry assured her.

Hermione elbowed Harry in the side, "Don't even joke about that!"

"Are you two lovebirds coming or not?" Malfoy teased. Hermione blushed as she rolled her eyes and stormed away from Harry. Harry followed them out of the castle. Snape led the way followed by a nervous Hermione followed by a nervous Malfoy. Snape led them to Hagid's hut. Once they got close Harry could hear Fang barking at the sound of their approaching footsteps.

"'Lo? Who is there?" Hagrid said from behind the door.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I have the students Rubeus."

"Oh! Severous! I've bin wai'in for yer guys to come!" Hagrid said with a smile on his face. Snape headed back to the castle as Hagrid explained their new task. "Every night I have to inspect the forest. Ya know, make sure ever'thing is okay? Basically, just make sure there isn't any hurt animals or creatures. That's usually what seems to be the problem."

"Oh what a brilliant idea! We're going to check the forest at night while You-Know-Who is on the loose! While we're at it maybe we can try to tame any dragons we come across!" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Of course we're doing it at night Malfoy. If we did it in the daylight everything would seem normal. If we do it at night we will be more cautious and careful and be more on the look out. Personally, I think it's a well thought out plan." Harry said folding his arms over his chest.

Malfoy glared at him while Hermione asked, "So you aren't going to be coming with us?"

Hagrid shook his head, "No. I jus figure you guys are old enough' to handle yerselves. Jus' follow this path and sooner or later it will turn and it will lead straight back out here! Use a signal if ya need my help or anything."

"This is absolutely ridiculous! When my father hears about this-" Malfoy shouted.

"Guess what Malfoy? No one cares!" Harry shouted back. This time Hermione giggled at him.

"Haha Potter you think you are so funny!" Malfoy blurted back. Harry and Hermione had already started going on the trail.

"I don't think so, I know so!" Harry called back. Malfoy rolled his eyes as Harry chuckled to himself.

Harry walked along side Hermione while Malfoy continued to mope in the back. "So you are going to talk to him?"

"Yeah of course! I told him I would! I just don't know what it could be about." Harry said to Hermione.

"Well it could be anything. This is Ron after all. It could be about Quidditch or a girl or anything really." Hermione said.

Harry nodded, "I suppose so." He looked over at Hermione. She was biting her lip and playing with the tips of her hair. "What?"

"I'm not exactly sure what I'm supposed to be looking for." She said softly.

"None of us do! This is why this is pointless!" Malfoy complained.

Harry shrugged, "I guess we won't know until we see something."

Hermione gave a soft smile, "How do you stay so calm? We are in the Forbidden Forest! At night!"

Malfoy snorted, "Please! Potter just puts on an act. On the outside he looks so brave and courageous but on the inside he's terrified."

"And that's why they put me in Gryffindor Malfoy. You know the Gryffindor house is known for its bravery?" Harry shouted.

"Yeah notice its not for their knowledge or cunning attributes, its because they do stupid things that they think count for bravery!" Malfoy yelled back, "But you know if your girlfriend thinks you are then who am I to tell her she's wrong? Give it a week and she will realize you're not."

Harry's hand formed into a fist "Cut it out Malfoy. I'm warning you."

"Oh no! Potter is going to hurt me! I'm so scared!" Malfoy mocked. The two boys stood glaring at each other one step apart from each other. "I dare you to Potter. Come at me."

"STOP IT!" Hermione yelled as she walked towards them. "You're acting like a bunch of two year olds! Grow up already! All you two ever do is fight all the time about the stupidest things!" Malfoy and Harry froze. "What? Are you two going to act like I'm mean and scary now?" Hermione asked putting her hands on her hips.

"No, there was a noise." Harry said.

"Yeah I heard it to. It came from over there by that bush." Malfoy said. The three of them looked at each other in terror.

"It's probably just our imagination." Harry said.

"Yeah. It could have just been the wind." Malfoy said. The three of them continued walking at a much slower pace. There was another rustle from behind them. Hermione grabbed onto Harry's arm for support. Malfoy smirked, "Do I need to leave you two alone?"

"Haha, so funny Malfoy." Harry said.

Hermione started to panic. "I think we should head back." She said pacing back in forthin between Malfoy and Harry. "I don't know how much farther we have and its probably late and-" Hermione screamed as she tripped over a tree root and fell towards Malfoy. Malfoy caught her in his arms.

"Don't worry it was just a tree. It won't hurt you." Malfoy said. "You're lucky I was here though. You would have gotten really hurt if I wasn't there."

"Yeah, a scrape on her knee. That's terrible Malfoy." Harry muttered.

Malfoy scowled, "You don't know that Potter. That could have been bad. You know this is such a load of rubbish! This isn't safe and its illegal I'm sure. My father will hear about this audacity."

"Is that going to make it all better Malfoy? Do you really think that will make a difference? Because I sure don't." Harry retorted.

Harry saw Malfoy's hand slide into his pocket and grasp his wand, "Watch it Potter."

"Or what? You'll tell your father?" Harry teased. Harry leaned up against a nearby tree and smirked seeing a flash of anger on Malfoy's face.

"Boys…" Hermione began.

"You know what Potter, lets settle this once and for all. Lets have a duel right here in the forest." Malfoy said slyly.

"You're on." Harry said walking back onto the pathway.

"BOYS!" Hermione protested. Both the boys ignored her and stood facing each other on the pathway. They both grasped their wands and pointed them at each other. Words began to come out of Malfoy's mouth but they were overpowered by Hermione's scream, "HARRY! LOOK OUT!" Harry didn't have time to though. Malfoy tackled him to the ground. He hit the ground with a forceful thud.

Harry woke up on the ground with Hermione stroking his hair. Harry's head ached from the fall he had taken. "MALFOY YOU PRAT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"Harry, Malfoy saved you." Hermione said with a concerned look.

"What? How?" Harry said bewildered.

Malfoy looked over in Harry's direction, "A herd of centaurs were running away from _something _but I don't know what. They didn't see you when they ran through the bushes and the almost ran into you. Emphasize on the almost. If I hadn't been looking that way I wouldn't have gotten there into time to push you out of the way."

"He's saved us both tonight Harry." Hermione smiled.

Harry felt anger rise in his chest and he stood up. "That's just great Hermione! Malfoy the Savior of the forest! You know what I'm done. I'm going back to Hagrid's hut. Come with me or stay here in the forest so Malfoy can save you a couple more times." Harry stormed off in the direction of the hut.

"We'll come with you. It's probably the best option." Hermione said with a sad look on her face.

Harry led the way as Hermione and Malfoy walked a little behind whispering about Harry. "I've never seen him like this before." Hermione whispered.

"Well everyone has a dark side." Malfoy said.

"I don't understand though."

"I do." Malfoy said. Harry clenched his jaw as he tried to fight the feeling of turning around and punching him in the face.

"Tell me." Hermione said so quiet Harry almost didn't hear her.

A moment of silence passed by as if they were checking to see if Harry could hear them. "There are three possible contributors. One reason is that he could frankly just be having a bad day."

"That's true." Hermione said in a hushed tone.

"Second reason is he's angry I saved him."

"Why? Why would he be angry about that?"

Malfoy kicked a rock, "Well, there's this thing about guys. It's called our pride. It's what makes us do stupid things and what gives us our confident spirits. But sometimes, our pride gets hurt and Potter's was hurt today when I saved him. I understand him completely. If he was to ever from a fire or centaurs or something I would be livid. He hates the idea of being rescued by me…his enemy."

"Ohh…" Hermione said. "And the last reason?"

"He's jealous." Malfoy said.

"Of what?"

"Don't be so daft Granger."

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!" Harry said infuriated with Malfoy right now.

"No reason to get all defensive about it. Admit it, you are. That's okay." Malfoy said.

"I'm not!"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say Potter." Malfoy saw Harry glare at him. "Fine you aren't jealous. Get on with your life."

Harry just shook his head and stormed farther away from those two. He eventually saw Hagrid's hut and wasted no time warming up next to the fire. Unfortunately, a few minutes later he could hear Malfoy and Hermione approaching the hut. "Let's go inside. I'm freezing." Hermione said.

"Why didn't you say that down there? I would have given you my coat." Malfoy said.

"No that's wouldn't be necessary. I survived."

"Well I still would have given you mine. Its part of the gentlemen code." Malfoy said.

Malfoy opened the door as Hermione giggled, "Oh there's a code?" Her eyes feel on Harry who kept his back turned from them. "Oh hi Harry! Been warming up have you?"

"Yeah." Was the only word Harry could say that wouldn't make him sound like a jerk. Hermione gave him a faint smile and sat down beside him. Malfoy sat next to her and did something he had never seen Malfoy do before. Malfoy gave a sincere smile at Hermione. Not a snicker or sneer but a happy smile.

A few minutes later Hagrid returned and asked them to report on what they saw. "Oh everything was normal. Trees, dirt, rocks, centaurs that injured us, plants…" Malfoy said sarcastically.

"Centaurs? What were they doin'?" Hagrid asked out of curiosity.

"They were running from something. I don't know." Malfoy said.

"I'll ask Ronan about it tomorrow. You kids can go." Hagrid said releasing them from their detention.

Harry had almost made it back to the common room when Hermione stopped him. "Harry!" Harry turned around in annoyance. "Harry I just want to apologize."

"Why? You have nothing to apologize for." Harry said.

"Yes I do." She said tucking her hair behind her ear. "I know you had a rough night and I didn't make it any better." Harry remained silent. "And I know that you and Draco have had a long history of hating each other…"

"Draco? You're calling him Draco now?" Harry said in unbelief.

"Harry, what I'm trying to say is that Draco isn't as bad as we thought. I think you two would get along if you just gave each other the opportunity."

"No thanks." Harry said.

"Harry honestly-"

"I don't want to hear it right now. I just want to go to my dormitory and forget about his whole night completely."

"I just think that this detention was a way for us to befriend him." Hermione said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You know what Hermione, if you're so fond of him why don't you just date him." And with that he left her.

A/N Sorry that was kind of long! I hope you enjoyed it though. I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I'll shoot for Monday but life gets crazy sometimes. Make sure to favorite if you liked it! Also…I'm planning on starting another "Wish" story with another character. So who do you think should make a wish next?


	10. Chapter 10: Truth or Dare

**A/N This chapter is dedicated to wishreader! Here you go! Sorry it took so long!**

**Chapter 10: Truth or Dare**

"Harry, that's your fifth waffle. Why are you so hungry?" Katie said to him the next morning at breakfast. She sat across from Harry and watched him scarf another waffle.

"It's nothing. Have you seen Ron?" Harry asked putting a mouthful of waffle in his mouth. "I told him we would talk about stuff after my detention but he was already asleep when I got back."

Katie sighed, "Yeah, he's over there with Lavender." Harry looked up and saw Ron and Lavender's arms intertwined.

"Oh."

"Harry are you sure you're all right?" Katie asked with concern. Harry nodded his head. "You just seem upset about something. Did detention go okay?"

"Oh we went into the forest, all three of us. Everything was fine until that big git Malfoy rescued me."

"That's why your in such a bad mood. Why did he have to rescue you?'

"A pack of centaurs almost trampled me to the ground."

"I'm sorry Harry." Katie said sympathetically. "At least your not hurt. I'm not sure how well mum would take it if one of us got hurt this year."

"I actually wish I was trampled. At least I would have been unconscious for the night." Harry muttered.

"Why what happened next?" Katie said.

Harry said quietly, "I disappeared."

Katie glanced over at the table beside them. Hermione was wearing a big smile on her face and talking to Ginny about something important. She then looked over at Malfoy and saw him too wearing a smile upon his face. "I see. You were jealous. Don't worry Harry soon we will go back home where there is no Malfoy to save you from centaurs."

"I was not jealous and I'm sick of everyone accusing me of being so." Harry said.

"Harry when are you going to admit that you like her?" Katie asked.

"Never because it's not like that. She's my friend." Harry said. "It's meant to be that way."

"All I'm saying is that you better tell Hermione you like her or it may be too late." Katie said leaving Harry at the table. Harry rolled his eyes.

On Saturday, the children all boarded the Hogwarts Express for the holiday. Harry held a bag full of stuff he needed to take home. He walked to the Great Hall where all the students were gathering. "Harry!" Sarah called out to him. "It's almost Christmas!"

"I know! Exciting isn't it." Harry said.

Sarah nodded in agreement, "Hey Harry, can I sit with you and Ron on the train? Jenna and Christine aren't going to be on the train."

"Of course. It may be a little crowded though. It's going to you, Ron, Lavender, Hermione, Katie, and Ginny but if you're still up for it." Harry said.

"Thanks Harry!"

Harry and Sarah walked onto the train together. "Do you think the others are all ready on the train?" he asked Sarah.

"Yeah I believe so. They were closer to the door if I remember correctly. Hermione was wearing a pink sweater with white stripes." Sarah said.

Harry smiled a little, "We'll see if your right then." They passed a few more compartments until they saw their group of friends.

"In here!" Ginny called out to them. Harry and Sarah walked in and closed the compartment behind them. It was a little crowded but Sarah managed to squeeze in between Katie and Ginny while Harry squeezed in between Hermione and Ron.

There was an awkward silence between the bunch. "It's too quiet in here." Katie announced. "Let's play a game."

"What game should we play Katie? It's not like we can play Wizards Chess or anything." Harry said.

Katie glared at him, "Well birdbrain, I was thinking we could play that one game of Hermione's."

"That one game of Hermione's? Really?" Harry said to her.

"Yes." Katie said she glanced over at Hermione. "You know the one I'm talking about the one with the dares?"

"Truth or dare. It's a muggle game." Hermione said. "Basically you chose either a truth or dare and well you have to answer the question or do the dare."

"What happens if we don't?" Ron said.

"You have one skip." Hermione explained. "After that then you have to do something crazy like buy every member in the compartment a box of chocolate frogs."

"Who's going first?" Neville asked.

"Let's start with Katie since this was her idea." Ginny said. "Katie, truth or dare?"

"Hmmm. Dare." Katie said.

Ginny put her finger on her chin and looked around the compartment. A smug grin formed on her face, "You have to kiss the person sitting across from you."

Katie looked across and saw Ron turning bright red. "No!" She said embarrassed. "Absolutely not! I could make a list a mile long about why I shouldn't! Like maybe the fact that he's your brother or that he has a girlfriend sitting right next to him!"

"Katie uses her skip." Ginny said annoyed.

"Good thing too. I don't want anyone kissing Ron." Lavender said, "Not even for a silly muggle game. He's my Wonny-kins."

Katie made a gagging face when Ron and Lavender weren't watching.

"My turn!" Sarah exclaimed.

"Ok Sarah, truth or dare?" Katie asked.

"Truth!"

"Do you have a crush on Thomas Felcher?" Katie asked.

"I'm going to use a skip." Sarah said.

"C'mon Sarah just tell us." Harry said.

Sarah thought for a second then sighed, "Fine, yes I do."

"I knew it!" Katie said.

"Ok, enough of this! My turn!" Ron called out. "I pick dare."

"You have to kiss someone in this compartment..." Sarah said slyly.

"Gladly." Ron said leaning into Lavender before Sarah finished the dare.

"...who isn't Lavender." Sarah finished. Ron turned his head to Sarah and turned bright red.

"You sneaky little girl! You're supposed to be sweet and innocent!" Ron exclaimed jokingly.

Sarah giggled, "What you thought I was going to go easy on you? Where's the fun in that?"

Everyone laughed a little before Ron finally cleared his throat. "Yeah, ummm not to be a party pooper or anything but I can't go through with that dare."

"Typical." Ginny said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron said.

"Well it's just there hasn't been any action in this game yet! First Katie now you! When is this game going to liven up?" Ginny stated.

"Fine." Ron said standing up. He glanced around the compartment and walked towards Hermione. "I'll go above and beyond."

"Ron-" Lavender started. Ron bent down and kissed Hermione on the cheek and then walked over to Katie and did the same thing. Katie blushed bright red and tried to hide behind Sarah.

"There I kissed two other girls in this compartment that weren't Lav." Ron said proud of himself. Lavender did not feel the same way.

Sarah stated what was on everybody's mind, "That was not what I said."

"You said a kiss, you never specified where." Ron said wearing a sly smile. Everyone seemed to accept that response and moved on. "Harry, it looks like it's your turn mate."

Harry had played this game before with Dudley. He didn't know if he should do a dare because with Ron it could be anything. "Truth." Harry said after he came to a conclusion.

"So, lets say there was this other world out there." Ron began. Harry knew exactly where he was going with this. He was going to ask Harry something about his old life. Hermione and Katie also seemed to know where this was going because they both gave Harry a smile. "In this other world, who would be with who?"

Harry knew this translated into, "Who did everyone like in the other world?" Harry looked nervously around the room and started at one end of the compartment. Harry sighed looking over at Ginny. "Ginny, you would probably be with Dean Thomas."

"Ooooh." Ginny squealed. "He is rather dashing. I like your pick Harry."

"Katie, ummm, nobody is good enough for you. Or you Sarah." Harry said without any mention of them not existing in the other world. Ron seemed to understand though because he nodded. "Hermione, ummm well, this is where it gets tricky."

Katie snickered, "Why?"

"Because it's going to sound crazy when I say it." Harry said.

"Just let it out mate." Ron said nudging him with his elbow.

"She would maybe be with Viktor Krum."

Ron dramatically turned to Harry, "She what?"

Hermione slumped down in her chair staring at the floor. "I told you no one would believe me."

"What about me then?" Ron said.

Harry lied, "Lavender of course." Ron and Lavender exchanged looks between each other. "Anyway, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Truth." she said without hesitation.

"Hermione, who do you fancy?" Harry asked. Katie smirked at him.

"At the moment..." she paused, "I can't really say."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Cause I'm still trying to figure it put myself. But I will tell you that at the end of fifth year I fancied Cormac McLaggen."

Everyone burst into laughs...all except for Harry who didn't find humor in this. "Lavender. Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"So, I'm going to follow in Sarah's footsteps with this one, if you were to kiss anyone in this compartment who isn't Ron, who would it be?" Hermione asked.

"Nope. I'm can't answer that. And nobody is going to guilt me into doing so." Lavender said, "Ginny, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to...tell everyone here one thing that annoys you about them." Lavender said.

Ginny looked beside her at Sarah. "Sarah, you remember stuff too well. Katie, you don't always tell me everything. Hermione, you always have homework. Harry, sometimes I feel like you avoid me. Ron...you're Ron. Lavender you're dating my brother. There that's everyone."

"Ouch, she wasted no time with that one." Ron said.

"Sorry, I don't hate you guys though." Ginny said. "Your up Ron, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How come you picked Hermione and Katie to kiss on the cheek?" Ginny asked.

Ron sighed, "Really you guys?" Ginny nodded. "They were my only options really. I couldn't kiss Lav, I would feel weird kissing a first year on the cheek, and you're my sister."

"Fair enough." Ginny said.

"Katie," Ron said, "Truth or dare."

Katie beamed and said, "Truth."

"So did you really kiss McLaggen?"

"Yes. I kissed him once. Just to see what it felt like. It wasn't anything to brag about though." Katie explained. Ron nodded. "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Oh...um...I'll pick truth again." Harry said.

The look Katie gave Harry signaled that Harry had made the wrong choice. "So Harry," she said smugly, "do tell us, do you have a crush on Hermione?"

Everyone turned to Harry. "No. We're friends but I don't have a crush on her."

While all the others looked disappointed that they didn't hear anything Hermione looked relieved. "Oh...well then your turn to pick Harry."

"Sarah, truth or dare?"

"Ummm...dare." Sarah said.

"Ok, I dare you to yell Thomas Fletcher's name down the hall." Harry said

"Deal." Sarah said. She walked to the sliding door and slid it open just enough so she can be heard. "THOMAS FLETCHER!" She came back and sat in her seat "Lavender, truth or dare?"

"Truth for sure."

"Did you love Ron the first time you saw him?"

Lavender avoided eye contact with Ron, "Actually no, in fact I used to think he was a bit of git. Always getting in trouble, losing house points." I got silent. "But it's different now of course. So, Hermione, truth or dare?"

"I think I'll go with truth again."

"When your around your crush, how do you act?" Lavender asked.

"Like myself. I don't worry what he thinks I'm myself. I guess you could also say I'm a lot happier when in with my crush." Hermione said.

Harry piped up and said, "I thought you didn't like anyone."

Hermione looked dumbstruck, "Well...crush Harry. Liking someone is more than a crush."

"Hermione did you lie to us?" Katie asked.

"Look we are at the station now!" Hermione said quickly changing the subject.


	11. Chapter 11: A Chatty Morning

**A/N So since I was late posting this...I'll make up for it by posting two chapters tonight! **

Chapter 11: A Chatty Morning

The group exited the train with excitement. Talk of their holiday plans were buzzing through the air.

"My parents got us a trip to America. We're going to probably do a little site seeing in New York." Hermione told Katie as she exited off the train.

"Well our family is having the usual home Christmas and we'll probably visit the Weasley's on this occasion like we do every year. It's sort of become an annual tradition of ours." Katie replied. Harry was looking forward to have a Christmas with his own family...and the Weasley family too for that matter.

"Oh look there's Mum and Lucas!" Sarah squealed once they were off the train. She ran towards them with a bright smile on her face. Her bright hair sailed through the air as she exclaimed, "Mum!"

"Lucas." Katie said shaking her head. "That little boy has grown a foot since I last saw him. I swear."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he does seem taller. I bet Mum is-" Harry broke off. There was Hermione by one of the pillars talking to none other than Draco Malfoy. He watched as Malfoy began to chat with Hermione about something which causes her to blush.

"Mum is what? What are you looking at Harry?" Katie asked looking around. "Oh, are you looking at Hermione and Malfoy?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah. Does she ever talk about boys she fancies?"

Katie gave a smug grin, "Well, she hasn't told me anything but why are so interested with that bit of detail."

"I think she likes him. She seems happier with him. That's what she said on the train at least." Harry said in a serious tone. "And I'm almost positive that he fancies her. Look at the way he looks at her." Harry said noting the way Malfoy shyly smiled at something Hermione said. Harry felt a knot in his stomach and quickly looked away.

"Well you never know for sure." Katie said.

"HARRY! KATIE! How I've missed you both!" Lilly said running up to them.

"Hi Mum." Harry said.

"Well we better get going! Your father and Sirius are anxiously waiting for dinner and I told them we couldn't eat until I brought you three home." Lily said.

"Nice to see they have their priorities straightened out." Katie laughed. Leaning down to hug her younger brother. Harry laughed as Lily hugged him once more.

"Stop it Sarah!" Lucas screamed. "Mom! Sarah is-"

"You two stop it! You haven't even been home for a minute and your already fighting! You two are just like Harry and Katie." Lilly scolded.

Harry and Katie looked at each other, "Us? Why we haven't fought in ages!" Katie said sarcastically.

Lily laughed, "I would believe you two but I've know you too long."

"Time to eat!" Lilly called from the kitchen of the Potter home.

"Yea I was starving, werent you?" Lucas asked Harry.

"Oh yeah I was pretty hungry." Harry said. Harry walked into the dining room and took his seat next to Sirius.

"Hey Harry!" Sirius said slapping Harry on back.

"Sirius!" Harry said.

"So how was school kids?" James asked once everyone was seated. He grabbed two rolls as he glanced around the table at his children.

"It's great!" Sarah replied. "It's everything I've ever dreamed of!"

James chuckled, "Well we know what Sarah thinks...what about you two older ones?"

"Good." Katie said.

"Same." Harry said taking a bite of his food.

"So did anyone manage to get in detention?" James asked.

"James!" Lilly snapped.

"What I'm asking because I care!"

"I got in detention." Katie said raising her hand.

James put some food on his plate, "For what?" His face beamed with pride and he listened eagerly for her story.

"Snape. I was put in detention for talking to Ginny during one of his silly lectures." Katie said.

"Ahh Snivelous." James said reminiscing. "So what did you have you and Ginny have to do?" James asked.

Katie shook her head. "Just me. Ginny didn't get detention. Just me."

"Does Snape normally give you guys trouble?"

"Yes! Ron and I wrote almost the same exact paper but his got a C and mine got a 32%!" Harry said. "I had to redo the entire paper in one night to get credit."

"Not to me! Harry and Katie reckon its because I remind him of mom." Sarah said.

James scowled, "That bloody Snape is treating my kids wrong because they look like me! That is uncalled for!"

"Stop it." Lilly said, "Severous is not doing that. I know him. And watch your words. We don't need the children to repeat what they hear from you."

"We know him too Lils." Sirius said. "Snape would definitely do that. You don't understand how much James and Snape hated each other."

"So what about you Harry? Got in detention this year?" James asked.

"Yeah."

"Oh really. For what?" Lilly asked.

Harry gulped. "Um...Malfoy called Hermione a mudblood and so I hexed him."

"Hermione? As in Katie's friend?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded. Sirius raised an eyebrow, "Ohhhh, I see."

"Do you fancy her?" James asked bluntly with a mischievous smile.

"No." Harry said. He glanced around the table and saw many faces with mischievous smiles. "No. It's not like that."

"Oh I understand Harry." James said. "It's just I defended your mother on occasion when I was your age."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Honestly, it's not like that. We're just friends."

Sirius leaned into James and whispered, "Ten galleons say the get together by the end of the year."

James nodded and laughed. "So...what happened after that?"

Harry sighed. He didn't want to talk about this right now. It would only trouble him. "Snape caught us and gave us all four weeks of detention."

"Even Hermione?" Lilly asked. Harry nodded. "Well that wasn't fair, she didn't ask you to hex Draco."

"He saved her! It's only fair they split the punishment!" James said.

Lilly frowned, "Saved her from what?"

"From that Malfoy boy of course!" James said. Lilly just shook her head

Harry hardly ate after that. Memories of his last detention entered his mind. "Harry dear are you feeling all right?" Lilly said concerned.

"Yeah I'm just not that hungry." Harry said. "I ate a lot on the train." Harry walked out of the room and walked up to his bedroom.

"It's Christmas Eve Eve!" Lucas yelled awaking Harry the next day.

Harry groaned and slowly got out of bed. The house was decorated with the holiday decor. "Good morning Harry." Lily said.

"Harry did you hear that today is Christmas Eve Eve?" Lucas said eating a waffle.

Harry nodded. "Would you like a waffle sweetheart?" Lily asked.

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." Harry said. He turned back and walked back into his room and threw himself on the bed.

"Harry, let's talk." Lilly said. She was leaning against the door frame.

"Okay, about what?" Harry said sitting up. He wasn't really used to talking to his mother so he had no clue what her intentions were. Based on his knowledge this conversation could be about nargles.

Lilly closed the door and sat down beside Harry. Katie opened the door peered in room. "What's going on in here?"

"Nothing." Harry said.

Katie raised an eyebrow, "We are going to have a little chat Katie." Lily said.

"Can I join?"

Lily looked at Harry, "Yeah come on in Katie." Harry said.

"Katie, don't annoy your brother though." Lily instructed. "Otherwise he will kick you out."

"I won't." Katie promised.

"So Harry, I've noticed you've been acting a little...different since you came home." Lily stated.

"It's nothing." Harry said avoiding eye contact. Harry could feel Lily's round, emerald eyes watching him.

"Don't lie to me. I've known you for sixteen years and you don't think I know when your lying?" Lily said calling his bluff.

"It's nothing really, I'm just confused that's all."

"Harry," Lilly said. "Is this about Hermione?"

Harry shrugged and Katie asked, "Why can't you just admit you like her?"

"Because I'm confused." Harry said. He looked up and saw his mother and sister looking at him content and captivated with what he was saying. So he continued, "I won't say I only see as her a friend because due to recent events I've realized I do think of her as a little more than a friend."

"I knew it." Katie whispered under her breath.

"Like what?" Lily asked ignoring Katie's remark.

"Last detention everything was going fine. You know, better than average. Hermione and I were talking and actually enjoying ourselves until Hermione tripped and fell into Malfoy's arms. I realized at that moment that I minded. I hated the idea of her being in his arms. That's when I realized that I did have feelings for her." Harry explained. "That's when I realized I was jealous.

Katie looked like she was going to burst with happiness, "I knew it! I just knew you liked her! You two are going to be so cute together!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah but there's a problem Katie."

"What's the problem?" Lily asked.

"I don't think we're meant for each other."

"What are you talking about Harry?" Katie asked. "You haven't even-"

"I don't know. She doesn't even like me back." Harry interrupted looking down at his bed sheets.

"How can you say that? You're just basing everything after last week's detention!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah well look, on the train she said that when she likes someone she feels unspeakably happy and that she can be herself."

"Yes and she does! Around you!" Katie pointed out.

"Or around Malfoy! She's been spending a lot of time with him and goes purposely out of her way to see him!"

Lily piped up, "Maybe she's confused too Harry. Girls can fancy two people at the same time."

"Yeah but even then-" Harry started before Katie cut him off.

"Harry based on your theory your saying that if someone doesn't like you back then you just stop liking them. However if you do that you're eliminating a possible relationship. If dad would have given up on mum when she rejected him the first time we wouldn't even have been born!"

"How do you do it?" Harry asked.

Katie cocked her head to the right, "Do what?"

"Remain so calm and natural when Ron and Lavander kiss? How do you not get jealous?"

Katie shrugged, "It's not easy. But it makes him happy I guess and so that's how I look at it."

"That's good." Harry said nodding. "I get jealous very easily. That's why I feel like this wouldn't work out."

"Well it's not like if you go out with her then you have an immediate proposal." Lily chimed in once more.

"Yeah, if that was the case I'd be married to McLaggen." Katie said scrunching up her nose.

"Speaking of which...Harry I was supposed to tell you that your father thought you handled the situation wonderfully." Lily laughed.

Harry blushed, "Hey, you don't mess with my sister."

"Is it weird for you that I fancy your best mate?" Katie asked.

"A little I guess. But something like that was starting to happen in the other world."

"Other world? What other world?" Lily asked.

"That dream I had at the start of he new year. I swear it all happened. I was there, it seemed so real."

"Have you told Dumbledore?" Lily asked concerned.

"Yeah and he told me that someone made my wish come true."

Lily's green emerald eyes gazed into his emerald eyes, "What was your wish?"

Harry whispered, "I wished that you guys were alive so Ron wouldn't brag about his family to me, and I would have you telling me what to do instead of Hermione."

"Were you and Hermione best friends in the other world?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah."

"More than friends perhaps?"

"No we were just friends...best friends." Harry said.

"So what's this about liking someone's best friend?" Lily asked.

"I'm not supposed to love her. She's supposed to be with Ron and I'm paired up with Ginny. All me and Hermione are destined to be is best friends that are there for each other." Harry told.

"Who says that? Not Ron, not Ginny." Lily said.

"What about me?" Katie asked. "If that's what we're destined to be with where do I fit in?"

"I dont know the answer to that one but the rest of them should just be common sense." Harry said.

"How?" Lily asked.

Harry sighed, " I don't really know, Ginny and I hardly talked before I started to like her and Hermione and Ron fight all the time. But they liked each other."

"Did you notice this at the time?" Lilly asked.

"Yes and I wondered why Hermione liked Ron if all they do is fight." Harry asked. "I mean Ron dates Lavender and they hardly fight."

"Katie tells me they snog a lot." Lilly smiled.

"They do." Katie said with a glaze over her eyes.

"Yeah they do that a lot too. I feel bad you've noticed Katie." Harry said.

"Mum what do I do?" Harry asked turning to his mother. "In the other world Ginny was in love with me so I started to like her back but now Hermione is thrown into the mix."

Lilly kissed him on the forehead, "Harry only you know for sure. But, most of the time love happens naturally not because of flattery."

"That doesn't help." Harry said.

"Just know this Harry, your head will tell you one thing and your heart will tell you another. And if that happens follow your heart, because it knows exactly what you want." Lilly said.

"Following your heart isn't easy." Harry said to himself, "If I don't know what I want how will I ever find out what I want"

"In my seventh year, it was very hard to keep track of who liked who. It was hard for me to keep track of who I fancied! But, I found myself falling for your father over and over, despite the fact that had a girlfriend or that he was a complete jerk to me. And then I realized that I never really stopped fancying him it just took certain things to remind me that I did care about him. I wanted him to be happy more than anything. That was my heart speaking."  
>Lilly stood up and made her way back to the door, "Lets give him some time to think about it."<p> 


	12. Chapter 12: Christmas with the Weasley's

Chapter 12: Christmas with the Weasley's

It was Christmas morning and the Potters were gathered around the Christmas tree. The tree sparkled with tinsel and lights. "Okay kids, everyone grab a present!" James instructed.

Harry grabbed an oddly wrapped present with a tag that read ,"from Mom & Dad". A smile creeped onto his face as he read it. His parents, he finally got a present from his parents. He was finally participating in a Christmas with his family. He glanced around the room and saw each member of his family holding a brightly wrapped box.

"Now on a count of three open them. One. Two. Three!" James said. Wrapping paper went flying into the air. Harry unwrapped the present and saw a Firebolt. A smile swept across Harry's face. He had been riding a Cleansweeper, that was okay but didn't go nearly as fast as a Firebolt. He flipped it over and ran his fingers down the handle.

"I love it!" Sarah gasped as she pulled out a periwinkle dress. She stood up and held it up to her as she twirled around. "I think I'll wear it today!"

Harry examined his new broom. His traced the letters 'Firebolt' with his finger. Even though he owned one in the other world, it felt like he hadn't touched one in a long time.

"Do you like it Harry?" Lilly asked.

Harry nodded, "It's brilliant!"

"We thought you would like it." James said.

"I really do. It's one of the gifts I've ever received." Harry said.

A half hour later, the Christmas tree stood alone. The presents that once surrounded it were gone. A layer of wrapping paper was found on the floor. "Harry, here's your last one." Lucas said. He handed Harry a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper. Harry tore the wrapping paper off and opened the box.

Inside was a brand new quill. Harry picked it up and began looking for a tag. He found a note that read: "Dear Harry, I know that you needed a new quill so I bought you one. Your friend, Hermione."

"Oh who gave you that?" Lily asked.

"Hermione."

"That was sweet of her." Lilly said with a gleam in her eye. "It's a nice quill too."

Katie interrupted, "You did give her something right?"

"Yeah I gave her a book." Harry said re-reading the note.

"Oh you know her well." Katie teased.

"I think this was a good Christmas don't you think Lucas?" James asked his youngest son.

"It was awesome! Now can we go ride on our broomsticks?" Lucas replied.

"I think we can. Harry got a new broom that I bet he is dying to try out." James said. He then caught a glance of Lily and said, "Only if your mother approves of course."

Lily sighed, "I guess you guys can. Be careful."

"No promises" Harry said.

They all eagerly went out into the backyard. Harry backyard was large in size. In one corner stood a playground painted with bright blue and green paint. A patio was stationed by the back door and the rest of the backyard was a grassy field. James had jinxed two hula hoops to act as scoring posts. "Okay Katie and I will be on one team and the rest of you on another. Deal?" James said. Everyone nodded, "Okay, one...two...three...go!"

They took of within a matter of seconds. Harry flew high above the rest in search for the gleaming speck that was the snitch. "Did you know Lucas, that I was a chaser at Howarts? A pretty good one too." James called out to Lucas.

James hit the quaffle into the floating hoop with ease. "Score!" James said with enthusiasm. Sarah and Lucas gave Harry a discouraged look.

"Don't worry guys! We'll catch up!" Harry called out.

The game continued on with James scoring twenty more points, Sarah ten, and Lucas none. "This game is so unfair!" Lucas pouted.

"Wait until the bring the bludger out. Now that thing is not fair." James said.

"I'll never be a good Quidditch player!" Lucas complained.

"Nonsense!" James assured his son, "You may not ever be as good as me but you'll definitely make it on the team."

Harry saw a glint of gold. He darted down as fast as he could but the glint disappeared. "Did you see something Harry?" Lucas called out.

Harry watched as James hit the quaffle towards Lucas. "No- Lucas! The quaffle!" Harry yelled. Lucas hit the ball and it flew straight through the hoop.

Everyone cheered and clapped for Lucas and Harry returned to his stat. He looked down and again saw the snitch sparkiling in the suns beams. Harry chased after it. Meanwhile, James hit the quaffle, "I can hit these things so hard."

"Honestly, James and you wonder why I don't let the kids play!" Harry heard Lily say.

"I'm sorry Lils! I didn't know it would hit him, let alone knock him off!" James said.

Harry opened his eyes, "Look, he's alive." Lucas said.

"Oh Harry!" Lily said embracing him. "Are you okay? What am I saying? Of course you aren't. Come on inside and well fix you up."

"Lils. I'm sure he's fine." James said.

"Oh yes and this is coming from the man who hit our son with a Quidditch ball!"

"I said I was sorry."

"I don't care how many times you say sorry you aren't playing for the rest of the holiday! It would be one thing if it was Lucas who hit him, but a man who's been playing it all his life!" Lily ranted. Lily guided Harry into the living room and lied him down on the couch. She lifted his shirt. "OOH. That is going to leave a bruise." she left the room and came back with a pack of ice.

Harry winced, "Ow!"

"I'm sorry honey. Getting hurt on Christmas." Lilly said.

"So we can't play Quidditch anymore?" Harry asked.

Lilly frowned, "Is that all anyone thinks about in this house! Never mind thar Harry was almost killed!"

"I was not." Harry argued.

Lilly rolled her eyes, "Don't argue with me Harry James Potter."

"Oooh yikes, the full name." Katie said from the side.

"Zip it Katie." Lilly said.

"I'm just saying. I'm not trying to be mean so no need to get angry." Katie said.

Lily rolled her eyes, "I know I'm terrible mother. Getting mad at you lot in Christmas."

"No your not. You're a wonderful mother who cares about her children." Harry said. "We all should appreciate you more."

"You are definitely James's son. That is something he would have done." Lily said. "Thank you Harry. I have to start the casserole to take to the Weasley's"

***  
>Later that day they went to the Weasley's. Katie skipped up to the door. "Why are you so happy?" Harry asked.<p>

Katie whispered, "Well I'm seeing Ginny aren't I."

"Its because of Ron isn't it?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

"Let's just say I'm glad Lavender isn't here."

"Did you knock?" James asked.

"Yes!" Katie sang as she twirled around.

Harry shook his head at his crazy sister. He still didn't understand why she was acting like this. The door swung open and Mrs. Weasley was standing there. Her same welcoming eyes and plump figure greeted them, "Merry Christmas Potters!"

Mrs. Weasley greeted each of them with a big hug. "Some things never change." Harry said to himself.

"Harry!" Ron exclaimed. "Long time no see mate!"

"I know! I feel like we have so much catching up to do!" Harry said.

Ron's smile faded, "We do! I just remember!"

Harry looked at him bewildered and then realized what he was talking about, "Thats right! We never got to talk after my detention!"

"This is private matter though. We have to sneak into my room." Ron said. Harry smiled and followed Ron up to his bedroom. He hasn't seen it forever it seemed like.

Ron sat on the floor with his back against his bed. Harry sat opposite from him leaning against the wall. "So?" Harry started.

"How was Christmas?" Ron asked.

"That's not what you brought me here for." Harry said glaring at Ron.

Ron sighed, "Fine, I was going to tell you that I'm a terrible terrible person."

"How so?"

"Do you ever want something you can't have?" Ron asked looking at the ceiling.

"Yes." Harry said immediately.

Ron sighed once more, "I don't know what it is but I'm starting to fancy someone else. Someone besides Lavender."

"Who?"

"Nevermind that. I'm a terrible person Harry. I'm a terrible boyfriend actually. This new girl...she doesn't deserve me. She deserves something so much more." Ron said.

"Who is it Ron?!" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

Ron stared at his hands, "Because it doesn't matter. I'm with Lavender remember. I'm not supposed to like other girls."

"Then how did it happen?"

"I don't know. I guess it's maybe because-"

"All you do is kiss." Harry finished.

"How did you?" Ron said as his eyes got wider. "I mean, I haven't told that to anyone!"

Harry shrugged, "You'll find out sometime later."

Ron still looked deeply confused but continued, "Yeah, it just tires me you know? I mean I love kissing her but we never get to just talk."

"Yeah I get it." Harry said.

"Anyways, you said you had to tell me about detention." Ron said changing the subject. Harry told him what happened all the way down to when Hermione stopped him in the hallway. "She can't be serious. Granger- I mean Hermione can't honestly believe that fate is trying to make you and Malfoy best friends. I am your best friend!"

"I know Ron. Believe me, I'm not going to replace you with whiny Malfoy!" Harry said.

"So then you like Hermione?" Ron asked.

"I'll have to get back to you on that one. I do like her more than a friend, but, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to. I think we were meant to be friends. I have to decide what I really want." Harry explained to Ron.

"BOYS! WE'RE STARTING TO EAT!" Mrs. Weasley called up the stairs.

Ron flew out of the room before anyone could say hippogriff. "Come on Harry!" Harry quickly chased after Ron until they got to the dining table.

"Mmmm..." Ron said walking out of the dining room. "That was one brilliant Christmas dinner. I think my entire day just got ten times better. Your mothers casserole...divine!"

Katie laughed as Ron sat beside her on the couch. "Harry!" James called.

"Yeah?" Harry asked peering into the room his father was calling from.

"We want to hear about your last Quidditch game." James said. Surrounding him were Sirius, Lupin, and most surprising of all was Peter.

Harry gulped and vaguely retold what happened. "It wasn't my best game. I was out of it."

"Don't worry, Prongs had those days too." Sirius said patting him on the back.

"As long as I don't get hurt I always catch the snitch. Except last time." Harry said.

Lupin smiled, "But your team still won."

"No thanks to me."

"Harry, it's okay. We all have our shining moments and our not so shining moments." James said. The Mauderer's and Harry discussed other Quidditch moves for awhile before Harry returned to the sitting room.

Katie and Ron had maintained their position on the couch but they were now facing each other. "So then I found it on the kitchen table!" Ron finished.

Katie laughed, "All of that trouble for nothing!"

"Oh hey Harry!" Ron said turning around to see Harry.

"Hey you guys. What's going on?"

"Ron and I were just talking." Katie smiled.

Harry sat across from them and sighed. "I'm ready for a nap."

Ron yawned, "Me too. It's been a fantastic Christmas."

"I agree." Katie said. Her face still wore a big smile.

"Favorite present?" Ron asked.

"My firebolt." Harry said without hesitation.

Katie thought about it and then said, "My dress robe. It's stunning!"

"When are you ever going to use it though?" Ron asked.

"Maybe Hogwarts should throw a dance." Katie shrugged.

"My favorite was my new broom kit." Ron said. Katie and Harry nodded.

"Can I join or is it only a party of three?" Ginny asked.

"All is welcome." Harry said as Ginny sat beside him. For the rest of the night, the four chatted and laughed. It was an exceptional Christmas, just as Harry had imagined it to be.

**A/N So there you go! Two chapters in one day! Don't get used to it though. :)**


	13. Chapter 13: The Mirror of Erised

**A/N So...it's been awhile! I'm going to make it up to all of you though. Today I will be posting two chapters and on Friday I'll post another two chapters since I'll be on vacation next week. So that's FOUR chapters in one week! Maybe you guys will forgive me now. :) **

Chapter 13: The Mirror of Erised

The winter holiday soon came to an end and school resumed for the Hogwart students. The freezing chill remained in the air leaving the students huddled around the fireplace. "Do you like her Harry?" Ron asked Harry on Tuesday night. They were sitting in the far corner away from the fireplace. "I mean have you decided whether it's what you want or not?"

Harry who had been staring at Hermione snapped back into reality. "I don't know." He said lifting his glasses up so he could rub his eyes.

"You can tell me, I am your best mate after all." Ron reminded sitting up straighter. "We're supposed to share this kind of stuff with each other."

"I'm telling you I don't know! I've tried to figure it out but I'm not sure!" Harry said. "I want to make sure it's what I really want and not just something that I'm trying to force."

"Yeah I know what you mean. I wish there was something that would just show you what you wanted."

"Yeah." Harry sighed resting his chin in his hand. Suddenly Harry's head popped up. "That's it Ron! C'mon!" Harry jumped off the couch and sprinted to his room.

"Where exactly are we going Harry?" Ron said following close behind.

"Somewhere that will clear all this up. It will fix both of our problems." Harry said grabbing the invisibility cloak and rushing down the stairs. Ron and Harry casually walked across the common room and threw on the invisibility cloak on once they were in the halls.

"It feels like we haven't done this in years Harry!" Ron said as the exited the common room.

"We have to be careful though. I don't need anymore detentions."

"Where exactly are we going Harry?" questioned Ron.

"That's the thing, you probably don't even know this room exists."

"Then how would you know it exists? We go everywhere together and you tell me everything right?" Ron said.

Harry checked the map and began leading the way, "I tell you everything you believe Ron."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"What do you two think you're doing?" a stern voice said behind them. Ron and Harry froze.

Harry spun around and saw Hermione. He checked the map and sure enough there was Hermione's name right beside his. "Oh...um...nothing." Harry stammered.

"Merlin Granger! I just about had a heart attack! You can't just sneak up people at night!" Ron complained.

Hermione folded her arms. "What are you two doing out here anyways? It's past our curfew."

Harry and Ron exchanged looks between each other. "Nothing." Harry said looking at the ground.

"Blimey Harry, you're a terrible liar." Ron whispered.

"Fine then you don't mind if I tag along do you?" Hermione said.

"No, come if you want." Harry said.

"How are all three of us going to fit under the cloak Harry?" Ron asked.

"Its happened before." Harry said.

"No it hasn't! I think I would remember!" Ron said.

"Yes it has. The trio has fit under it multiple of times." Harry said.

Ron look puzzled, "Trio? What are you talking about?"

"This about your other world isn't it?" Hermione asked.

"Bingo." Harry said.

"Not that again!" Ron groaned.

"It really happened Ron. We called ourselves the trio. It's because of the my other world that I knew you were getting annoyed by Lavender. But you don't have to believe it."

"I didn't say I didn't believe you. Because if you say that it all really happened, then I'll take your word for it."

"Here it is." Harry said.

"Harry, it's just a wall. There are no doors." Hermione said.

"That's where your wrong Hermione Granger." Harry said. He then began to pace back and forth saying, "I need the mirror of erised. I need the mirror erised."

"He's lost it this time." Ron whispered to Hermione. Just as he said a door appeared. "How?" Ron asked.

"Ron you've grown up in the wizarding world. You know the answer to your question is magic." Harry said. Harry opened the door. It was quite a small room with only a mirror inside. "This is a magical room. It can become anything you wish it to become."

"So you wished for a small, empty room?" Ron asked. "Why not a grand luxurious buffet room?"

"This is the mirror of erised. It shows what you want most in life, not your face." Harry said. "This is what we need Ron. You said it yourself."

"Blimey! I didn't know they actually had something that would! This is amazing!" Ron said.

"Does it really work?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah! You just step in front of it and it tells you exactly what you want most in life." Harry explained.

"Let me see this." Ron said. He stood in front of the mirror. "Wow! Guess what I'm wearing-"

"Quidditch robes." Harry finished.

"Yeah! But it looks like I've finally done something that could change the whole world! I'm on The Daily Prophet!" Ron exclaimed. "There you are Harry and then there's...nevermind."

Harry eyed him suspiciously as Ron backed away from the mirror. "Hermione your turn." Harry said. Hermione stood in front of the mirror. She took a deep breath and then smiled at her reflection. "What do you see?" asked Harry.

"Well I'm-I'm laughing with someone...and I'm in Head Girl robes...and then I just-" Hermione said stepping away from the mirror. "-just kissed someone."

"Who?" Ron asked nosily. Hermione shook her head. Now it was Harry's turn. He stood in front of the mirror. When he looked in he saw everyone he loved standing behind him. And there standing in front was Hermione and him. The mirror Harry and Hermione were smiling and dancing with each other. And then without warning they kissed each other.

"What do you see Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I see all my friends and family." Harry said. "But we better get going." He took one last look in the mirror and left the room.

They all got under the cloak again. The walk to the common room was awkwardly silent. There was no noise coming from either of them. Harry imagined they were all contemplating what they had seen just as he was. The mirror told him he wanted Hermione and it didn't surprise him. Right before he had stood in front of the all-knowing mirror he hoped that he would see Hermione in the mirror, and then he knew. He wanted Hermione.

"Caput Draconis" Harry said. The common room was empty now except for a few fourth years and Neville, Katie and Ginny.

"Where have you guys been?" Katie asked.

"A place." Ron answered.

"What kind of place?" Ginny asked.

"A magical place filled with anything you want." Harry said.

Katie sniggered, "Oh, so Harry what did the room have in it? Veelas and pretty girls?"

"No really. This place could literally be anything you want it to be. Just ask Hermione."

Everyone turned to Hermione. Her face looked sad and troubled. "Oh it was there all right. Just a shabby room with the prettiest mirror I have ever seen."

"It was nothing really." Harry said. "C'mon Ron. We have to unpack our luggage."

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ron said walking up the stairs with Harry.

Up in the boys dormitories, the boys sat on their beds. "So honestly mate-" Ron started.

"I'm in love with her, Ron." Harry interrupted.

"You saw her in the mirror didn't you?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I did actually. But I knew right before I looked in the mirror."

"How?"

"Because right before I looked at the mirror I realized that I wanted to see Hermione smiling back at me, and if I didn't I knew I was going to be disappointed." Harry explained.

"So you lied then." Ron said, "You said you saw all your friends and family."

"I did. I saw all of them behind me. You were there smiling in the back. But then Hermione...she was right next to me and I kissed her."

"I called it." Ron said. "From the beginning of this year I told you that you were falling in love with Granger! I was right!"

Harry laughed, "You were Ron. So what about your reflection?"

"Well as I said before, I was wearing my Quidditch robes, and the house cup was in my left hand. But then in the house cup there was a version of the Daily Prophet and I was on the cover! I must have done something really noteworthy! But standing beside me was..."

"Was?" Harry asked.

"These things are personal and I'd rather not talk about it right now. I will tell you on a different day." Ron said laying on his bed.

"C'mon Ron! I told you mine!"

"I saw her."

"Lavender?" Harry asked. Ron shook his head.

"Nope. The other one."

The next day after his classes, Harry was startled when his sister came up to him, "So can you take me to the secret room?"

"No, I'm telling you there was nothing in the room. It was shabby and small." Harry said. "Hermione even said so."

Katie frowned, "That's not what Ron said. He said there was a magical mirror. What does the magical mirror do? Does it show the future?"

Harry glared at Ron, "No it doesn't show the future."

"Sorry mate. It just sort of slipped out." Ron said.

"Anyways, can you just take me to the mirror? PLEASE!" Katie begged. "Hermione told me a little bit of what he saw! I want to see what's going to happen to me!"

"No! I'm not going back there! Dumbledore says it's bad to look in the mirror all the time." Harry said. "You could become addicted to it."

"So?"

"If I look in the mirror I may become addicted to it and waste the rest of my days in front of it." Harry said.

"If you don't take me... I'll tell mom!" Katie yelled.

"Ooooh!" Ron said. Harry glared at him.

"So?" Harry retorted.

Katie sneered, "I'll tell her you were sneaking after curfew in uncharted parts of the castle. You know how mom is about the rules."

This quickly swayed Harry. "C'mom then. Ron are you coming?" Harry said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" Ron said jumping up.

So the three of them headed off to the room of requirement. "Oh Harry! Look it's the mirror." Katie squealed once they got inside. "It's so gorgeous!"

Harry just shook his head. Katie stood in front of it. "Oh! Wow! Are you sure this doesn't tell the future?"

"Yeah. It shows what you want the most." Harry explained.

"Then why are you in the background?" Katie said. Harry just rolled his eyes, "I'm only kidding Harry. This mirror is fascinating!"

Ron went up and stood next to her. He beamed as he looked into it. "Step aside, let me see my desire." Harry said. And there it was. His family behind him and him and Hermione in the front.

"Lets go." Harry said. Katie looked once more in the mirror and smiled.

"So what did you see Harry?" Katie asked.

"My family was in the background and then standing beside me was-" Harry started.

"Hermione." Katie finished.

"How did you know?" Ron asked.

Katie laughed and said, "Because I know Harry, and besides we saw almost the same thing."

"Why what did you see?" Harry asked.

"Well you and Hermione looked like you had gotten married and had kids. And I was married...to a boy, and we had kids." Katie said.

"Wait who were you married to?" Ron asked.

"A Ravenclaw boy. Anyways, all four of us were married and had kids. Mum and dad were behind us smiling."

"Interesting." Harry said.

"Yeah, you know I'm really tired. I'm going to bed." Ron said. He yawned and then walked up to his dormitory.

"Poor Ron." Katie said smiling softly.

"So a Ravenclaw boy huh?" Harry teased. "Does that Ravenclaw boy have bright red hair and freckles too?"

"Oh shut up. It's just I can't tell him. He has a girlfriend." Katie said, "You on the other hand, you can tell Hermione."

"No I can't."

"Whatever, I think I'm going to go to bed as well." she said. "But just so I can have the last word...you totally could tell her."

"No I can't!" He said as she walked up the stairs.


	14. Chapter 14: The Last Day of Detention

Chapter 13: The Last Day of Detention

On Thursday night, Harry was sitting in the common room with Hermione with a blazing fire beside them. "Are you ready for tomorrow's detention?" she asked him. Her delicate brown eyes watched Harry as he slumped in his chair.

"No who's ever ready for detention?" Harry said grumpily.

"Oh yes. I suppose no one really is." Hermione said looking down at her parchment.

"Of course she is though." Harry said to himself. "She can't wait to see her beloved Draco again. I bet they are both looking forward to ditching me."

"What do you suppose we will do this time? I mean we cleaned cauldrons which I wasn't fond of. Helping Hagrid was fun though." Hermione said.

"Oh yes fun for you." Harry thought. But instead he chose the words, "I don't know."

"I guess we'll have to see then." Hermione noted.

"Did you know Hermione that in my other world, Hagrid was our friend. We would visit him all the time." Harry recalled.

"Hmmm. Harry? In your other world what were we doing at this point in time?" Hermione asked him.

Harry thought for a moment. In one month, it would have been the exact date he wished he was in this world. "Well you were beginning your apparition training. I of course was too young, as I am this time around too. And in one month I wished I was in this world." Harry remembered.

"Has it been everything you hoped for?"

"Yes." Harry said with no hesitation. "Sometimes it's hard though. But life is never perfect so I guess it has some downfalls too."

"I understand." Hermione said before they both fell asleep in the common room.

Harry walked to Snape's office. he saw Hermione walking through the corridors. She looked so vulnerable. Harry sped up his pace to catch Hermione. He was light on his feet so she wouldn't hear him approaching her. Suddenly he heard a sneeze that startled him. Harry froze and spun around as quickly as he could. His right hand reached into his pocket and gripped his wand. However as he looked down the hallway no one was there. Harry glanced one more time and then shrugged, "Must have been my imagination."

Harry resumed walking in the deserted hallways behind Hermione. He quickly walked until he was right behind her. "Got you!"

"AHHHH!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Harry Potter!" she said realizing it was him. She hit him with the back of her hand.

Harry chuckled and walked beside her. "What?"

"What?" She hissed. "You know exactly what!"

The soon approached Snape's office. "Oh look the Gryiffindors were late today." Snape said.

"No professor we are right on time." Hermione corrected.

"Not according to my clock. Five points from both of you." Snape said in a monotone.

"Ha!" Draco spat.

"Dumbledore has wished that I relieve you from detention next week. Personally, I would have kept you in detention but the Headmaster believes that the three of you will have learned your lesson after tonight." Snape said coldly, "Therefore, tonight will be your last detention as long as you behave."

"Ha!" Draco spat again. Snape glared at him and he stopped and looked at his feet.

"As I was saying before that delinquent interrupted me, Hagrid has wished you help him out again. He found you were efficient and has asked you be his aid again tonight." Snape said. "So go to his hut. He'll explain what to do. I do not need your assistance in cleaning cauldrons today as well so Hagrid will keep you for a little longer."

The three of them walked out of Snape's office. "I'm so glad we don't have to clean any cauldrons. That was so stupid."

"Was that any stupider than walking aimlessly through the forest?" Harry asked.

"You're just saying that because you're scared of the forest." Malfoy criticized.

Harry scoffed, "Well if I remember correctly you were quite frightened last time at the thought of going into the forest. Something about you telling your daddy."

"Because my father is an important figure to the wizarding world. In fact, my whole family is."

"What makes your family so special?" Harry inquired.

"Well you may or may not have know that the Malfoy family is a pureblood family, and those are the best kinds."

"And that's something to brag about?"

"Yes, my parents live in a big mansion as well." Malfoy bragged.

"Hmmm. Surprising, I would have thought that a man who spent some years in Azkaban would live in a place similar to Pig's Sty. Isn't he back in there?"

"Harry!" Hermione hissed. Malfoy didn't say another word on this subject.

The three of them walked out the big oak doors and down to Hagrid's hut.

"Great to see ye all again!" Hagrid said, "It seemed to work last time so yeh are goin ter do the same thing as last time."

The three of them started their journey. "Hey Potter!" Draco yelled.

"What Malfoy?"

"Better watch out today, don't want me saving you again, do we?"

Hermione raised her hand, "Boys stop it!"

"It's not my fault! You see that right?" Harry yelled. "He's trying to start something!"

Hermione just stepped in front of them and began leading the way. "Come on."

Just then there was a piercing scream not too far away from them. All three of their heads snapped back and their eyes got wide. "What the-" Malfoy began.

"Stay here I'll see what it is." Harry said. He would show Malfoy that he's wasn't scared of the forest.

"Oh look! Potters so brave!" Draco teased.

"Draco!" Hermione said. Their voices were getting softer as Harry walked towards the noise.

The forest was an eerie place at night and though Harry wouldn't admit it, he was scared. The air was a lot thicker and colder since he left Hermione and Malfoy. He hadn't walked too far away from the other two when he heard voices getting farther away. "Run!" He thought he heard. Harry's heart started pounding as he looked around. However he also heard the sound of Fangs. "Maybe Hagrid's got it." Harry thought. He turned back and ran back to where Draco and Hermione were.

The spot seemed deserted. No one was there. All there was were trees and rocks. Harry started to panic. Where could they have gone? Had they been the voices running away? Were they in trouble? Harry's head stayed clouded with all these thoughts when he heard a noise. He whipped around to the direction he heard it. His heart was racing as he ever so slowly walked towards a tree. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?!" Harry yelled. Hermione and Draco were kissing. Draco had her pinned up against the tree and they were sharing a passionate kiss. As soon as he said that they immediately pulled apart.

"Harry," Hermione started.

"No." Harry said. He turned around and walked all the way back to Hagrid's hut by himself. "I'm not going to be a third wheel. Have fun without me."

"Harry," Hermione said placing her hands on Harry's back. Harry pushed them off and headed back towards the hut.

In the hut, Harry stood in the door frame waiting for them to return. Then he heard another scream. "No it can't be." It sounded like Hermione. Harry ran out of the hut and to the edge of the forest. His heart raced again. If Hermione was hurt he wouldn't know what to do. He had left her in the forest with someone who was hardly capable with protecting himself...let alone Hermione. However Harry's thoughts once again directed him to the scene he saw behind the tree, they practically asked him to leave them alone.

A few minutes later Harry saw dark shadows emerging from the forest. Harry could make out Malfoy's tall, slender body which was wrapped around a small, fragile body that must have been Hermione's. Hagrid's large shadow was unmistakable but something was laying limp in his arms. Harry walked closer to see that Hermione was sobbing into Malfoy's arms. "What happened?" This statement caused Hermione to sob even harder into Malfoy's shirt.

"Potter," Malfoy started until Hermione looked up at him. "I mean Harry," his tone was serious, "Katie's injured badly. She might even be dead."

"No." Harry choked. "No she can't be!" Hermione cried harder.

"Harry, we found her in the forest not too long after you left. She thought we were you. She said your name." Malfoy said.

"No! She can't be!" Harry cried. "She's not dead." he looked up at Hagrid. A tear streamed from his eyes as he showed the lifeless body of Katie. His sister.

"We need to git her to the hospital wing." Hagrid said.

Hermione was still sobbing uncontrollably. "Can I carry her?" Harry asked Hagrid.

Hagrid nodded and put Katie's body in his arm. Harry cried as he walked up to castle. In his arms laid the person whom he once argued with about whether she could date McLaggen. The person who urged him to see that he was falling in love with Hermione. The person who fancied his best friend. The person who shared his same parents. In his arms laid his innocent, little sister.

**A/N Dun dun dunnn! Sorry for ending it as a cliff hanger. I'll see you all on Friday when you find out what happens to Katie. Remember to favorite and review! **


	15. Chapter 15: Retracing Her Steps

**A/N So I've changed my mind. I'm going to post two chapters tonight and one tomorrow. How does that sound? Good? Okay! On with the story!**

Chapter 15: Retracing Her Steps

In the hospital wing, Katie laid on the bed with Harry sitting beside her. Harry's eyes showed concern and fear as he looked at his little sister laying motionless beside him. Lucky for him no one was around except for him. A silent tear streamed down Harry's face as he imagined what life would be like without Katie. He had only met her a few months ago but she had easily become one of the most important people in his life. The entrance door to the Hospital Wing opened quickly and Harry wiped his eyes and looked up. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry." Ron choked out. Harry stood up and gave Ron a friendly hug, "I told Ginny and Sarah. They are coming down later." Ron said as his eyes looked at down at Katie.

Harry glanced over at Katie, "I'm still in denial. I mean how could this have happened? I was always keeping a close tab on her." Harry said.

"She left to go see the mirror right after you left." Ron said as a tear streamed down his face.

Just then the door opened and Dumbledore and Hermione walked in. "Good evening Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Harry, your parents are on their way." Dumbledore said. He said this in serious tone. "I would love to tell you that your sister is not dead," Dumbledore said, "But then I would be lying."

Harry buried his head in his hands. "However, Ms. Granger has something that could possibly save Katie."

Hermione held out a golden necklace, "A time turner?" Harry said.

"Yes, I've been using it to fit in another class." Hermione said. Her eyes were puffy and red from the crying she had done. "We can use it to go back and time and-" she stopped to think.

"Oh yes because we'll just go back in time to when she died because we know everything about her death." Harry said sarcastically.

Dumbledore smiled, "Actually, I believe we have enough knowledge about her whereabouts to decide exactly where she went this evening."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Assuming she told Ron and Ginny about where she was going to go off, we know where she was headed. You can go to that location and follow her from there." Dumbledore said. "Ms. Granger, I think three turns should do it, but no dilly dallying. And remember you cannot be seen."

Hermione, Ron and Harry gave each other worried looks as Hermione put the necklace around the three of them. Then after Hermione fiddled with it, everything around them began to whirl past them. Until it stopped. "What happened? Where's Katie?" Ron asked.

"It's a time turner, we are in the past now. Now where did Katie leave to?" Hermione said.

"She went to the room of requirement." Ron said.

"Then that's where we shall go. Remember we can't be seen." Hermione said. Hermione walked ahead of them. Suddenly she stopped.

"Why did we stop?" Ron asked rather loudly.

"SHHHHH!" Hermione hissed. She pushed them against the wall.

"What was that for?" Ron asked. Then Hermione walked by. She stopped in her tracks and looked in their direction. Ron looked and saw Hermione was standing right next to him. Then the other Hermione continued walking.

"How stupid are you? We could have been seen!" Hermione yelled. Ron looked deeply confused. "We're in the past Weasley. That's the other me." Hermione said.

"Oh." Ron said.

Hermione crept slowly down the hall and then pressed her back against the wall. "Hide!" she hissed.

Another Harry walked by and didn't even notice the three of them. "ACHOO!" Ron sneezed. The other Harry froze and turned around. He obviously didn't see them because he continued walking.

"You idiot!" Hermione whispered as she hit him across the head.

"Sorry." He muttered.

From a distance they heard a voice say, "Got you!" and a shriek from the other Hermione.

"Was that Katie?" Ron asked.

"No. That was Harry scaring me. We are headed downstairs to go to the dungeons. It should be safe to go." Hermione said.

Six flight of stairs later, they made it to the room or requirement. They heard footsteps coming. "Hide!" Hermione whispered. The three of them scrambled to a hiding spot. Then a little girl turned the corner. She stood right in front of the Room of Requirement. Then shortly after, Katie turned the corner. Harry heard Ron breathing heavier.

"Hey! What are you doing up so late?" Katie asked making her prefects badge be visible.

"I'm a first year from...Hufflepuff. I'm up so late because I need to see Dumbledore I want to see if he can fix this." she held up a brown paper bag.

"Let me see. You do know that Dumbledore's office is in the Headmaster's what's your name?" Katie said reaching her hand in the bag. "Oh it's beautiful! What do you mean its broken?" Katie asked and as she picked it up from the bag, she fell to the floor.

The little girl smiled and scooped up the necklace with the bag and skipped off. Katie who was on the floor got up and gave a big smile. She walked down the hallway passed the trio.

"I don't understand." Harry said watching his sister walk by him.

"She's been cursed." Hermione said.

"What? How? We just watched the whole thing and no one had any wands pointed at each other." Ron asked.

"The necklace. I've read about this before, someone can put a curse on an inanimate object. Usually the curse is fatal, but this one might be a different curse." Hermione said, "I just can't figure it out."

"Where is she going?" Ron asked.

"Well, since she was in the forest when we found her my only guess is that she's headed for the forest." Hermione said.

"But what's in the forest?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. Maybe she's being forced to walk down to the forest." Harry suggested.

"That's it Harry! She's under the imperius curse!" Hermione exclaimed. "C'mon lets follow her."

They crept behind Katie as she walked back down to the Entrance Hall. "Harry are you okay?" Hermione asked, sensing Harry's quietness. Harry did not meet her eyes and pretended that he had not heard the question. Instead he places his hands in his pant pockets and stared at the ground.

Just then they heard a voice that belonged to Draco, "Yes, my parents live in a big mansion."

"Hmmm. Surprising, I would have thought that a man who spent some years in Azkaban would live in a place similar to Pig's Sty." The other Harry said. They opened the big oak doors and headed out for Hagrid's.

Harry and Ron high fived each other. "Nice one mate!"

"Stop it!" Hermione said.

Harry, who had been silent for most of their journey whispered to Ron,"Yeah Ron, Hermione wouldn't want us talking bad about Draco Malfoy, the-git-who-lived."

Hermione frowned, "Real mature Potter."

"Yes and this is coming from the girl who-" Harry began.

"Shut up!" Hermione said, "We lost Katie!"

"No we didn't she's passing Hagrid's hut right now!" Ron said.

"Yes and they are headed for Hagrid's hut!" Hermione said pointing to the group in front of them. "How come we didn't notice her when we were walking to Hagrid's hut?"

Ron answered since Harry wasn't in the mood, "You only see what you're expecting to see Hermione. How would you have know that Katie was walking ahead of you?"

Hermione looked dumb-struck by those words, "That was deep Ron, I didn't know you had that in you. But back to the matter at hand, how do we know where Katie goes after she enters the forest? We can't catch up to her."

"Simple," Harry said specifically to Ron. He didn't even meet Hermione's eyes. "We follow me and Malfoy into the forest. Then Granger can show us where she found Katie."

"Honestly are you going to keep acting like this Harry? It's ridiculous." Hermione said annoyed that he wouldn't talk to her.

The three of them were following themselves into the forest. "Wait the scream we heard! That was probably Katie!" Harry said to Ron once again.

"Good thinking." Hermione said. She led them down a separate pathway, abandoning herself, the other Harry, and Malfoy. "We need to be quick...we don't want to arrive to late." Then Hermione gave off a piercing scream. "There's- there's dementors floating around over there."

The dementors looked over at Hermione and floated towards them. "Run!" Ron yelled as they dashed through the forest. Harry ran through the trees. His heart pounding harder with every step he took. He suddenly heard a faint scream. He turned around to see That Hermione had fallen.

Harry stopped. Ron was far ahead of them and he hadn't stopped running. Harry glanced over at Hermione. The dementors were getting closer and closer. Harry sighed, though he may be mad at her he still helped her up. "Run!" he shouted at her. She obeyed and quickly ran as fast as she could.

When they came to a stop Ron panted, "Great...now...we lost...Katie."

"Not exactly. Me and Draco found her so if we can find the other me we will eventually find her." Hermione said.

Hermione led them back a little bit (away from the dementors). There was the other Hermione and Draco sitting by the tree. "How long do you think Potter will be?"

"Stop calling him that. You two need to learn to call each other by their first names." the other Hermione said.

Then, it was the moment Harry was dreading. Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione. It was the same feeling as before. It was like his heart was being shattered. Then the other Harry came back and he was walking around like a lost puppy. "Oh for heaven's sake." Hermione said. She picked up a rock and threw it in the direction of the other Draco and Hermione.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!" the other Harry shouted.

"Harry honestly," Said the Hermione sitting beside the future Harry.

"No, I understand. I learned something new about you. You like Draco, good luck with that. You'll need it." Harry said storming off.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said loud enough that Draco had heard it.

"Did you hear that?" he asked.

The other Hermione scowled at him, "No."

Harry ran up ahead and Ron followed behind. "Wait up Harry!" Ron said chasing after Harry. "I'm sorry mate, that's probably not easy to watch a second time."

"I swear today has been the worst day in my life." Harry said kicking a stone.

"Yeah and you've lived two of them." Ron said.

"You're not helping." Harry said.

"Sorry mate it's just-" just then Harry and Ron froze. Because right in front of them were twenty dementors after a girl...Katie. "No!" Harry said drawing his wand, "I won't lose two people I love today. I won't. EXPECTO PATRONUM!" half the dementors flew away. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry ran over to Katie.

"Harry!" she croaked.

"Oh your alive!" Harry said relieved.

"Harry watch out!" Ron yelled.

Harry was once again surrounded by tens of dementors. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry's stag got rid of more than half. So he yelled, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!". All of them were gone, except for the one hovering over Katie. But Harry didn't even have to the spell because one of his earlier stags galloped straight through the dementor.

"Good work Harry! I didn't know you knew how to conjure a patronus! They haven't taught that to us yet!" Ron shouted.

Harry ignored him and ran over to his sister. She was limp and cold. "It's over! I couldn't save her!" Harry cried.

Hermione who had been standing behind a tree shushed them. The other Draco and Hermione came into focus. "You know why! I just told you!" Hermione exclaimed. Then she screamed as her eyes fell upon Katie. Without warning Harry took his wand and shot a green light in the air to signal Hagrid for help.

"Merlin!" Draco shouted as he knelt next to Hermione.

"Why? Why did it have to be her? She's one of my friends and Harry's sister." The other Hermione said sobbing as she brushed Katie's hair out of her eyes.

"I saw yer guys needed me...oh no!" Hagrid started.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He ran as quietly as possible back to the hut. There he saw himself standing at the front door of Hagrid's hut. "Good luck buddy. Your in for a shock. I know your day keeps on getting worse and worse." Harry muttered to himself.

When he got up to the castle he could see down by the forest that Katie was now in the other Harry's arm. "Hey mate." Ron said as Harry jumped. "Sorry didn't mean to scare you. We still have a half hour until we are due to be back in the hospital wing."

"I reckon we should tell Dumbledore." Harry said.

"But he said we couldn't be seen by anyone!" Ron said.

Harry rolled his eyes, "He's not going to know it's the future us."

"I'm really sorry about the whole Hermione thing." Ron asked.

"Don't be. I never stood a chance with her anyways. She's never liked me more than a friend." Harry said.

"How do you know?" Ron questioned.

"In the other world, Hermione fancied you, Ron."

"What? But you said on the train-"

Harry sighed, "I said that so you wouldn't get in trouble with Lavender, you fancied her too. I was just the third wheel."

"I'm sorry. I know what it feels like." Ron said gloomily.

"No you don't. This has never happened to you."

"Well that's true. But, I have had to listen as the person I fancy tells me all about who they fancy...and it's not me." Ron explained.

"This is Lavender right?"

"Nope. I told you, me and Lavender are going through rocky times. I told you before how I started to like someone else, well apparently she did too because she cheated on me with Seamus."

"She did?"

"Yep."

"I'm sorry."

Ron shrugged, "It makes me feel like a better person though, I think both of us are bored with each other. I can't see us lasting much longer. I'll be surprised if we make to Valentine's Day."

"Are you planning on breaking it off with her?" Harry asked curiously.

Ron shrugged, "I think it's getting to the point where that's are only option. I'll give her one more chance."

"What about the other girl you like?"

"Well," Ron started, "like I said before, she likes someone else. That's why I'm going to give Lav one more chance to win me over. One more chance to make me like her better than this other girl."

"Who is the other girl?" Harry asked again.

"You'll find out soon enough."

Once they arrived to Dumbledore's office, they were greeted by Dumbledore himself. "Good evening. What brings you here? I thought you had detention Mr. Potter."

"Well I did. But it's Katie we think she might be d-" Harry stopped. Had he actually come to terms with this? "-injured." Harry finished.

Dumbledore stood up suddenly. "Is that so? I shall tell Madam Pomfrey immediately." he had a look of fear on his face.

Harry and Ron ran to the entrance. There was the other Harry carrying Katie. Harry and Ron pressed themselves against the wall and slowed their breathing down so they would not be seen. The cries of Hermione and Harry were heard greatly through out the hall. "Where have you two been?" Hermione whispered after the group walked ahead.

"We told Dumbledore about Katie." Ron said.

"You what? Did he not tell you himself that you were not to be seen?" Hermione said.

"Let's follow them shall we." Harry said. The walled behind the group.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfrey asked seeing Katie. Everyone shrugged. The other Harry laud Katie on the bed. "Well I'll alert the Headmaster."

"There is no need for that. I have already been notified. I came down to notify you, but I see that that has been done." Dumbledore said, "I'll alert the child's parents so they can make arrangements to come here at once."

Hagfish blew his nose into a tissue. "Well I think- I think I'll tell the others a-about what happened." Hermione sobbed.

"And I'll walk you there." Draco said.

Hagrid and The other Harry went inside the Hospital Wing. Harry saw himself sigh and close the door of the hospital wing as he walked inside. "Uh! We still have a few more minutes until we can be done with this time stuff." Hermione said sliding down the wall. They were sitting right outside the Hospital Wing.

A minute later Hagrid walked out. Hermione, Ron, and Harry froze. Hermione who was currently the only one visible, gasped.

"Oh, hi Hermione. I think you are allowed in." Hagrid said wiping his eye and walking away.

Ron smirked, "Nice job not being seen."

"Says the person who was seen by Dumbledore himself." Hermione snapped, "That was a close one guys. We need to hide ourselves better."

"Wait, I have this." Harry said taking his invisibility cloak out.

"Fantastic." Hermione said as the put it on.

Then the heard someone running down the hallway. It was Ron. He stopped at the Door to catch his breath and wipe his eyes. Then he opened the door. "I heard what happened. I'm sorry mate." He choked out. He then closed the door.

Harry glanced over at Ron who seemed embarrassed by this. "Now here I come." Hermione said as the other Hermione stopped a few feet away from where Ron, Harry and Hermione were.

"Ah! Ms. Granger!" Dumbledore said, "Still have that time turner I gave you at the start of the year?"

"Yes sir." the other Hermione said.

"Ah very good. Come with me. Do you have it on you?"

"Yes."

Dumbledore opened the door to the hospital wing and closed it behind him. "How will we know when it's safe to go in?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore will leave the room." Hermione said. And a few seconds later, as predicted Dumbledore left the room.

"So, how did it go?" he asked them.

"How did you- we were-?" Hermione babbled.

"I believe we failed." Harry said hanging his head.

"Only time will tell Harry, only time will tell." Dumbledore said as he left and headed to his office.

"Do you know if she's dead?" Harry asked.

"As I said before only time will tell. But, you three have valuable information I presume." Dumbledore stated.

"She was cursed sir!" Hermione said.

"An imperius curse was placed on a necklace!" Harry added.

"Katie touched the necklace and that's how she was cursed!" Ron exclaimed.

"A little girl had it in a brown paper bag...she was going to give it to you sir!" Hermione pointed out.

"And then in the forest dementors were everywhere!" Harry told.

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then began to speak, "A cursed necklace in Hogwarts, supposed to be given to me, by a little girl, and dementors in the forest. Why it seems that I will have to think of some safety precautions because of this incident. Thank you for your information. You may be dismissed."

Harry ran inside the Hospital Wing and saw a glimpse of himself going back in time. "That was quite the adventure." Ron said.

Harry laughed until his eyes fell upon Katie again. He face suddenly turned serious and Ron's as well. Hermione had left at midnight but Ron and Harry stayed at Katie's side.


	16. Chapter 16: Visits to the Hospital Wing

Chapter 16: Visits to the Hospital Wing

The next morning Harry found himself in a Hospital Wing bed with a snoring Ron beside him. Harry stretched his arms out and placed his glasses back on his face. "You up now Harry?" his father asked him.

But before he could answer his mother smothered him in kisses and hugs, "Oh Harry I'm so glad your okay!" her eyes were red and puffy and she was holding a tissue in her hand. "Dumbledore told us everything! I'm just so glad you didn't get hurt too!"

Harry allowed his mother to gush over him but didn't return any of the affection. "I'm fine. Please tell me Katie's okay." He answered when she was finished. James and Lily gave each other uneasy looks an Lily burst into tears. "She's okay right? She's isn't dead is she?"

James wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife and grimly spoke, "No, she's not dead Harry." Harry gave a sigh of relief. "She's in a coma though, Madam Pomfrey isn't positive when and if she'll wake up." And there it was. The emptiness that was in Harry's heart last night returned. Harry looked down at his hands.

"No! Don't take me there! I can't tap dance!" Ron fought with himself.

"Ron!" Harry said bitterly. "Wake up! It's just a silly dream!"

"What? Huh? Where am I?" Ron said puzzled.

"Hospital Wing. We must have fell asleep while we were visiting Katie last night." Harry said.

"Oh." Ron said with great disappointment. Maybe he too thought then when he awoke it would all be a bad dream. "Well how is she?"

"She's in a coma, they don't know when or if she will ever wake up." James repeated. All the color drained from Ron's face.

"Oh well that...that is good to know." He stammered.

James could tense the sorrow and sadness that filled the room so he quickly changed subjects, "I want to hear more about your adventure last night."

"I wouldn't call it an adventure. Nothing exciting happened." Harry lamented.

"Nothing happened?" Ron recited. "Harry loads of stuff happened!"

James released a small chuckle, "Well then, Ron, you tell me what happened."

"Well I didn't know we had gone back in time at first so I was a little confused. But Hermione explained it all to me and then I understood." Ron remembered. "So anyways, we go up to the sixth floor, where Katie was wandering around. Then this little girl curses Katie and we have to follow her into the forest. And we're in the forest being all quiet because the other Harry and Hermione still had detention in the forest." James nods as the story continues, "Then Hermione almost gave away our cover by screaming because there are bloody dementors flying all over the place!"

"Dementors? In the forest?" Lily asked.

Ron nods, "I know, don't even get me started on that. But Harry, it was amazing actually, he knew how to fight them off! They don't even teach us that at Hogwarts!"

James and Lily's eyes shot at Harry who was silently sitting on the bed across from them. "James?" Muttered Lily. "Did you teach him how?" James shook his head. Lily and James looked suspiciously at their son.

"It was amazing though, a silver stag just glided out of his wand!" Ron marveled. "You need to teach me how, Harry."

James, who had just taken a sip of the pumpkin juice beside him, threw a coughing fit at these words. "A stag?" He croaked. "Your patronous is a stag?" Harry nodded slowly.

Lily eyed James suspiciously, "Harry, who taught you how to do that?" Harry didn't feel like explaining so he shrugged.

"Has anyone came to visit her yet?" Harry asked changing the subject.

"Oh yes. Hermione, Ginny and Sarah all came down. They left to go have breakfast." Lilly said. "You know what James can we get a bite to eat as well?"

"Sure love. We'll be back Harry be good." James said.

"You don't know how you learned it Harry?" Ron asked surprised.

"No, I do actually. I learned it in the other world. I just didn't feel like explaining that to them." Harry replied.

"But honestly mate, you've got to teach that to me! And the others too! You should have a class!" Ron remarked.

Harry laughed and thought of 'Dumbledore's Army'. "You know what we will definitely have to. It's important to learn."

"She's still not up yet?" a voice said from the doorway. Harry and Ron turned, it was Ginny. Harry and Ron shook their heads. For once in her life Sarah, who followed Ginny, had nothing to say.

"They say that don't even know if she ever-" Harry started. He looked at Sarah and stopped. Sarah ran out of the room. Ginny and Harry followed her out.

"Sarah!"

"What?" she sobbed.

"Sarah, look I know this is hard on you, it's hard on me too. You just have to accept it." Harry said.

Ginny scowled, "That is not how you say it Harry! Sarah, listen honey, Katie will wake up one day, it just might be awhile from now."

"I'm not five, I know what's happening. I just can't BELIEVE it's happening." Sarah sobbed.

"None of us can sis. None of us." Harry said. He stood up and turned back to the hospital wing. When he went inside, there was Ron talking to Katie.

"Your brother, Harry, well he's in denial. Shoot, I'm in denial. Here I am talking to you like you'll jump up and answer. It will be hard Katie. So maybe...maybe you could wake up soon and surprise us all." Ron said.

"Yeah, please do." Harry interrupted.

"Harry," Ron said suprised. "How did it go?"

"Sounds like everyone is in denial Ron, not just me and you."

"Well who wouldn't be in denial? It all happened so fast. It's not like a big battle broke out or anything. She was just an innocent by-stander." Ron said.

"And when I find out who, I'll get them back!" Harry said punching the bed beside him.

"This is going to be a big mystery though. I mean that little girl, she almost seemed too little to be at Hogwarts." Ron reminded.

Harry nodded in agreement, "It's a mystery for sure. But lets look at what we do know for sure. The criminal has something against Dumbledore."

"Yeah! Because the necklace was originally planned to go to him!" Ron rationalized.

"And as far as assumptions go..." Harry started. "I believe it was a Slytherin."

"A slytherin who has death eaters for parents. That's why Dumbledore was the target and it's also probably how the got a cursed object into Hogwarts." Ron explained. "This is exciting Harry. Solving our own mystery! I bet we never did this in the the other world." Ron said cheerfully.

"Actually we did loads of times, but none as big as this one!" Harry said seeing a little disappointment creep on Ron's face. "But we also had Hermione to help us in the other world." Harry added as an afterthought. His heart became heavy again and he looked at the ceiling.

"Yeah, and by the looks of it you two won't be on speaking terms for awhile." Ron added. Apparently that wasn't the right thing to say because Harry exploded at these words.

"I can't believe it. I was out beat by Malfoy. I hate that guy. I hate him. And Hermione, why would she go after him? He's...he's...Malfoy! He wouldn't treat her right? Would he?"

"Well Harry," Ron said leaning back on the bed, "I don't know the answer to any of those questions but I do know this, sometimes we experience heartbreak and it seems like the end of the world but really it's just the beginning of something new."

"I don't want something new. I want Hermione." Harry said standing up for the first time all morning.

"I'm sorry mate. Don't lose hope yet." Ron said.

Just then Ginny and Hermione walked in, "Now what exactly are we losing hope on?" Ginny asked nosily.

Harry and Ron glanced at each other and shook their heads. Then quietly they exited the Hospital Wing for the first time in hours.

An hour later Harry and Ron laid in the common room bored and anxious. "Should we go check on Katie? You know make sure she's okay?" Ron asked as he played with the tips of his large, red sweater.

"I wish I knew who that girl was." Harry said. He threw a pair of knotted up socks in the air and caught it.

"That little girl?" Ron asked.

"Yeah. I've honestly never seen her before." Harry said, "I mean what house would she even be in?"

Ron shrugged, "Should we go get some food from the kitchen?"

"Why?" Harry asked seizing to throw the socks in the air.

"We can go in the kitchen and see if that little girl is there." Ron suggested.

"That's not really why is it?" Harry said rolling his eyes.

Ron groaned, "Im hungry and bored okay?"

Harry laughed, "Let's go for a walk then."

"To the kitchen?" Ron asked eagerly.

"No," Harry said, "To the sixth floor."

Hermione left the Hospital Wing more stressed than she had been when she went in. It was nice to chat with Ginny for an hour but Hermione couldn't push away the look Harry gave her as he walked out. It was a look of disgust and bitterness and she had never seen that look on his face before.

She felt bad, honestly, for kissing Draco right in front of him. It probably didn't make his night any better to his good friend kissing the person he hated so much. Yet, at the same time, Hermione couldn't help but feel a little excited about the whole thing as well. The way Draco had kissed her made her weak in the knees, and even just thinking about it made her heart race so much faster. But, no, Hermione told herself that she was not going to fall for Draco Malfoy. He may be devishly handsome and witty but Hermione already had her sights on someone else.

Hermione continued making her way to common room in hopes of finding Harry there. She wanted to apologize for the way she had acted the night before and secretly hoped he would apologize for acting so immature about the whole thing. She had made it to the last flight of stairs when someone stopped her. "Hermione," he said gently. Hermione blushed a little at the sound of her name. It was none other than Draco Malfoy, and she was determined to not fall in love with the sneaky Slytherin.

"Explain to me one more time why we are going back to the Room of Requirement." Ron stated.

Harry rolled his eyes and said very annoyed, "Because that's what you do when you have a mystery at hand! You examine the crime scene!"

Ron huffed, "Well you better hope that Room of Requirement has food in it because I haven't had breakfast or lunch and it's almost one o'clock! I'm starving!"

"We'll get something to eat later this is more important." Harry said nonchalantly.

Ron's stomach made a gurgling sound, "Umm...yeah my stomach doesn't agree with you."

"Quit complaining will you?" Harry said hastily. "Here we are!" Harry stood in front of the wall where the Room of Requirement is hidden. "I think that the suspect used the Room of Requirement or else why would she be in this part of the castle?"

Ron yawned and picked something off of the ground. "And look at this! They just threw a vile on the floor!" Ron said very irritably.

"Let me see!" Harry said snatching away the vile. "Ron, this vile had something in it. This vile had Polyjuice Potion in it! It says right here!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron examined the vile and returned it to Harry, "Thats great. Lets celebrate with some warm rolls and jelly."

"This changes everything! That's why we've never seen the little girl here before. Someone was just posing as her. She probably doesn't even go to Howarts!" Harry said excitedly.

"Come on Potter! I need some food in me right now!" Ron shouted.

Realizing that Ron would be no help until he had his lunch, Harry obliged. "But, Ron, tonight we have a special mission."

"And what's that?"

"We need to find out more and I think talking amongst other Slytherin students is the best idea." Harry said clutching the vile in his hand.

"Yeah because we can just waltz right up to any Slytherin and ask them about their personal life like we are their best friends." Ron said sarcastically.

Harry shook his head, "No we need to get ourselves Polyjuice Potion."

"And how are we going to do that?"

Harry examined the vile once more, "This label is written in Snape's handwriting meaning that the suspect stole these from Snape."

"And that means Snape has a bunch of these in his office!" Ron said finally catching on.

"Yep. We have to break into Snape's office." Harry said defiantly.

Ginny sat by herself in the hallway. Madam Pomfrey had ushered her and Hermione out of the Hospital Wing and Ginny had nothing else better to do than read outside in the hallway. Just then two figures appeared walking towards her. Ginny ignored them and continued reading. "Hello Ginny."

Ginny looked up from her book and saw red hair flowing down and green eyes gazing down at her. "Mrs. Potter." Ginny nodded getting back into her book.

"Will they not let you in?" She asked kindly.

"No," I say, "Madam Pomfrey says I have had plenty of time with Katie and kicked me out."

"Well you were her best friend!" Lily said, "Come on in. Katie's my daughter and see nothing wrong with you spending a little extra time with her." Ginny followed her hesitantly into the room and softly shut the door behind her. She took a seat beside Katie across from the Potter's.

"Hey Ginny." James said breaking the silence.

"Hullo." She replied softly. She felt uncomfortable being in here just with Katie's parents and gave a sigh of relief when someone opened the door. Ginny turned to see who it was and gasped. A tall fellow with dark brown hair stood at the door frame awkwardly.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked very rudely.

James and Lily exchanged a look an Ginny confronted the boy, "McLaggen? What business do you have here?" She said sharply.

McLaggen pulled his hand from behind his back and presented a bouquet of flowers, "I brought these for Katie, I thought she might like them."

Ginny stood up and smiled sweetly, "Awww, how precious." She said with a slight hint of sarcasm. "Unfortunately, you can't spend very long in here, Katie's parents are visiting so..."

McLaggen rolled his eyes, "Listen, just take these then. I'll come visit her alone a different day." He said turning and leaving.

Ginny mumbled under her breath, "Yeah, I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

"Hurry Ron!" Harry rushed. "Snape's not in his office right now! He's going to see Dumbledore! See?" Harry said shoving the Maurder's map in front of him.

"Chill out." Ron said with a full mouth. "Let me just finish this roll." He said stuffing half of it in his mouth. Harry tapped his fingers anxiously on the table waiting for Ron to finish. "Okay we can go now." Ron said taking a swig of his water. Harry bolted up and quickly left the Great Hall with Ron following closely behind. When they made it to the Potions room Ron grabbed a Year 6 Potions Book and brought to the ingredient cabinet.

"We're making our own potion?" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged, "It can't be too hard right." Harry nodded, Hermione had succeeded at making the Polyjuice Potion when they were in their second year.

"So what do we need?" Harry asked clasping his hands together.

"First we need four leeches 'unsuccled' whatever that means." Ron said scrunching up his nose.

"We'll figure it out. It probably means to cut of their succors." Harry said grabbing a couple leeches.

"Next we need one ounce of cruel Antimony." Ron said.

"What is that?"

"It says Anitmony is a silvery white substance kept in a small vile. Whoa listen to this! It reaches it's melting-" Ron began.

"Tell me about it later Ron. We need to find these ingredients before Snape comes back." Harry interrupted.

"Next we need...uh oh."

"What?" Harry panicked. "What is it?"

Ron gulped and read out loud, "twelve lacewing flies that have been stewed for twenty-one days."

"Oh no!" Harry said bringing he palm of his hand to his forehead. "I forgot about that part! That means we have to find the ones Snape has been keeping around here."

"Maybe it'd be in here." Ron said pointing to a cupboard that read 'Potions'. Ron opened it. Inside there were hundreds of little viles labeled.

"We have to find the Polyjuice potion."

"No, really? I thought we were looking for a love potion." Ron said sarcastically before he began hunting for the potion.

"Found it! There's dozens of these!" Harry exclaimed.

"Take a few." Ron said as Harry stuffed them in his pocket. Ron picked up the map and invisibility cloak. "Harry! Snape's coming back now! He's almost here!"

Harry threw the invisibility cloak on himself and Ron and they darted for the door. The ran as fast as they could back to the common room. When they arrived back, Hermione was there to greet them. "What have you two been up to?" She said writing something down in a book.

"I don't really think its your business." Harry said rudely.

"Is that right?" Hermione said sharply. "Here's another question, why are you two using the invisibility cloak in broad daylight? What mischief have you been getting into?"

"See this is why nobody likes you." Ron muttered.

"Well, again, that's not your business. What about you Hermione? Snogged Malfoy in any broom cupboards lately?" Harry said rather harshly.

"Harry-" Hermione said gritting through her teeth.

"You know what?" Harry interrupted. "I don't want to hear about this." He said walking up the stairs to his dormitory. "Lets go Ron."

Ron looked back at Hermione who had glossy eyes, "Sorry." He said apologetically. He quickly followed that by saying, "I'm coming Harry."


	17. Chapter 17: The Pieces of the Puzzle

**Chapter 17: The Pieces of the Puzzle**

"So what's the plan Harry?" Ron asked politely as he sat down on his bed.

Harry ignored him and spread a large blank parchment across the wooden floor. He whispered quickly, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." At the sound of these words Ron realized Harry was consulting the Marauder's Map for some needed information. Harry didn't seem to notice Ron move from the bed to the floor. Ron sat just behind Harry so he wasn't bothering him.

Ron watched as the map came into view and he commented, "I guess we need the Marauder's Map huh?"

Harry frantically searched the map. "We need to find two Slytherins that we can use for our potion. Come help me." Harry insisted. He scooted over and made room so Ron would be able to examine the map as well.

Many names were shown on the map. Each pair of footsteps had a name written above it. Ron contemplated that work that must have gone into this brilliant map. This map was too smart for its own good, but Ron was so glad that his best friend had possession of it. Ron looked at map and scanned all the names. He could see the words Pansy Parkinson walking on the first floor towards an empty classroom and a Hermione Granger beside Draco Malfoy on the sixth floor. Ron imagined it would be very unlikely to find two Slytherins walking together at such a convenient time but quickly spotted a pair in the dungeons. "Look!" Ron said pointing to Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe on the map. "It's Crabbe and Goyle!"

"Brilliant Ron!" Harry complimented. Harry brushed his hand over the map once more as if he was looking for anyone else and then said, "It looks like Crabbe and Goyle are on their way to the main floor. If we run quickly down the stairs we may be able to catch them."

The corners of Ron's mouth turned into a frown. "We would have to run awfully fast Harry. What would they be doing on the main floor anyways?"

"I have no idea." Harry concluded. "It's just about lunch time. Maybe they're headed for something to eat."

"If they are," Ron explained, "then it will only take them about five minutes from where they are now and about ten minutes from where we are now. So we have to take the west staircase, no one hardly ever uses those and we can run down them faster."

"Good idea." Harry said stuffing the map in his pocket and grabbing his invisibility cloak and wand. Harry moved swiftly around their dormitory and made his way to the door. As he opened it he turned back to Ron and said as an afterthought, "But let's try to avoid the sixth floor at all costs." Harry said referring to Hermione and Malfoy who resided there.

Harry and Ron bolted down several flights of stairs. Ron led the way as his red hair bounced with every step he took. Harry had both of his hands clutched on the map and his cloak tucked in between his arm and torso. Harry briefly checked the map and then announced to Ron, "They are headed for the second floor!"

Ron spun around and stopped walking. "One more level to go." Ron panted. As soon as the words escaped his dry mouth, Ron spun back around and continued to walk at a quick pace down the corridor. Harry stuffed the map in his right hand and ran after Ron as he whipped around the corner sharply.

Once they reached the second floor, they found Crabbe and Goyle walking alone in the hallway. Seeing this as their only opportunity, Harry and Ron threw the invisibility cloak on and silently crept up behind them. Neither of them knew exactly what the next move would be. "I can't believe we got detention and he didn't." Crabbe started.

"He didn't get caught." Goyle stated.

"So? He just hid in the shadows while Filch yelled at us." Crabbe muttered. "He could have at least admitted he was out past curfew too."

Harry only saw one way to get the hair needed for the potion. So, slowly Harry reached out his hand and began to move it towards Goyle's head. "Harry stop!" Ron hissed. Harry retreated and looked back at Ron.

"What else are we supposed to do?" Harry asked.

Ron stopped in his tracks and glanced around the corridor for an idea. Then swiftly he took out his wand. Silently he took off the invisibility cloak and whispered, "Immobolous." Instantaneously Crabbe and Goyle froze in their tracks.

"Nice thinking." Harry whispered. He quickly plucked a hair from each of their heads and ran the opposite direction. Ron followed his pursuit.

"Do you have them?" Ron asked out of breath.

"Yeah." Harry panted holding up two little hairs in between his thumb and index finger. Harry took the two viles out of his pocket and placed a hair in each of them.

"It's rather convenient that they're off to detention for an hour." Ron said watching Harry.

Harry nodded, "It is very lucky." He remarked giving Ron one of the viles, "Drink up!"

Ron looked disgusted as he looked at the contents of his potion. "Ugh, this looks disgusting Harry."

"I know, but we're doing this for Katie." Harry said looking uneasy.

"To Katie." Ron said holding his potion up.

Harry laughed, "To Katie." And clinked his vile against Ron's.

Harry and Ron gulped down the Polujuice potion. "Blech! It's like eating vomit!" Ron said as he drank Crabbe's potion.

"Yours can't be worse than the one I'm drinking now." Harry said.

Very suddenly, Harry began to feel his body change. Harry noted that his shoulder became broader and Harry became noticeably larger than his slim self. His feet became rather big and he now sported long gorilla arms. Harry reached up to his head and felt short bristly hair poking up. "I guess I'm Goyle now." Harry said in a low rasp that belonged to Goyle. Harry turned around and saw the new Ron before him. He was short and fat and hardly had a neck. He too had long arms that seemed much to large for his body. On his face he wore a flat nose and a blank expression that Crabbe was known for. His hair was in a pudding-bowl style haircut.

"Blimey! We sure got ugly!" Ron said in a voice not belonging to himself.

Harry laughed. "C'mon let's head to the Slytherin common room." Harry said leading Ron down a spiral staircase that led to the Dungeon Corridor. It had a dark, gloomy aroma about it.

As they passed the potions classroom Ron spoke up, "Harry? What exactly are we trying to figure out?"

Harry paused and responded, "Someone has to know something. The least we can do on this mission is gather a few suspects. We have a while before this wears off." Harry prompted, "We'll just poke around until we see your hair start to resurface."

"Oh yeah. Got it." Ron said very unconvincing.

"Harry-" Ron started once more.

"You've got to stop calling me that Crabbe." Harry said. "My name is Goyle."

"How are we going to get in the common room? We haven't a clue where it is!" Ron panicked.

"Stop panicking. We'll find a way." Harry said very assuring. Harry glanced around the hallway for some sort of inspiration to hit him. Suddenly he walked towards a wall and leaned against it. He pretended like he was busy messing around with something in his pocket. Following Harry's example Ron leaned against the wall and fixed his shirt. A few long minutes passed by when a lean Slytherin girl walked past them. Harry pointed to her as she walked by and began to follow her.

She flipped her dark black hair to the back of her head and proceeded to walk to a stone wall. "Protago." She said confidently and admirably. The stone wall opened up and inside Harry could see many students mingling.

"That, my good friend, is how we get in." Harry said strutting up to the wall and repeating, "Protago."

The wall swung open and the common room was then exposed to Ron and Harry. Harry looked over at Ron who seemed fascinated with the place. The common room was a dungeon-like room with green lamps and chairs furnishing the place. Harry also notice many leather sofas and dark cabinets occupying the space in the room. However, Ron and Harry came at a good time because the Slytherin common room was full of people. "Look Harry! It's Blaise! Let's talk to him!" Ron hissed.

"Stop calling me that." Harry repeated.

"Sorry, it's just out of habit." Ron apologized. Harry and Ron started making their way to Blaise when someone called to them.

"Oi! Crabbe! Goyle!" Said the voice. Harry and Ron turned around only to see their favorite person in the world...Malfoy. Harry groaned a little until Ron elbowed him.

"Malfoy!" Ron called back.

"I thought you two had detention today." Malfoy said very feasibly.

"We do." Harry said instantaneous.

Ron finished the thought by adding, "Later though."

"Oh, I see." Malfoy said looking around for a vacant seat. "Well let's sit down and have a nice chat then."

Ron and Harry exchanged a nervous glance between each other. "About what?" Ron questioned hesitantly.

Malfoy looked around the room and leaned in close. He signaled for Ron and Harry to come in close as well. Quietly he whispered, "I'm no longer the world's most eligible bachelor."

"So you're the least eligible bachelor?" Ron asked in a normal volume.

"SHHH! No Crabbe! Honestly were you dropped on your head when you were a baby?" Malfoy said. Then he sighed and said, "Sorry I'm trying to be better. I guess the way I said it was confusing. Anyways, what I meant to say is I finally got myself a girl."

Harry tensed up and felt steam boiling inside of him. "Oh." Crabbe said.

"Now, I'm going to tell you two blokes who it is but you must promise me not to tell anyone else in this room. Especially Pansy. We don't need her to get on my case." Malfoy instructed. "Promise?" Ron nodded his head intently but Harry sat still and made no emotion. "Well," he started once again, "It's Hermione, Granger. And I know what you're thinking, 'Malfoy isn't that the know-it-all Mudblood we used to make fun of?'" Malfoy said in a mocking tone. "And yeah we did make fun of her, but you know what? There's something utterly attractive about her." Malfoy marveled.

"Really?" Harry said disbelief. "Even though you've made fun of her all these years?"

"It may be the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles or maybe it's the way you can carry an intelligent conversation with her." Malfoy started, "But that's beside the point. What I was trying to say was that Hermione finally came to her senses and said yes the third time I asked her. It's like I always say, third time's the charm!" Malfoy smiled. Harry felt steam pouring through his ears. Every bone in his body was fighting to resist the urge to punch Malfoy. He was jealous. Malfoy got Hermione. Hermione said yes. Harry tried to wrap his head around it and it still made no sense. "Is he okay?" Malfoy asked Ron.

"Goyle's just having a hard time grasping the fact that you're dating Granger. He never saw it coming." Ron stated. Ron was right of course. Harry never would have believed that one day Hermione would be found dating Malfoy...or kissing him for that matter.

"Understandable. In a few days, you'll be fine with the whole thing." Malfoy said.

"I don't think I ever will be okay with this." Harry muttered.

"Did you say something?" Malfoy said looking at Harry.

"Uh...he said that he was glad you were so open about this." Ron said. "I mean I am too. Imagine if you kept this a secret from us and you were constantly running behind our backs to talk to her."

"I had no idea you were so sensitive about this kind of stuff, Goyle. You've always stricken me as someone who didn't care." Malfoy said baffled at 'Goyle's' behavior. "I just thought i would tell you two. You two have remained loyal all these years to me." Malfoy said glancing over a painting of Phineas Nigel. "Anyways," he started, "I can't wait to see the look on Potter's, I mean Harry's, face when Hermione tells him we're dating. He has a crush on her. Hermione doesn't see it, but I do. You should see the way he gawks at her. I can't believe she hasn't realized it yet." Malfoy stated.

Ron looked away from Malfoy and over at some students next to the fire. Harry abruptly spoke, "Potter can't have a crush Granger."

"How would you know Goyle?" Malfoy inquired. "Do you have Sunday chats with Potter and his gang?"

"C'mon Malfoy! It's no big news that they got into a fight last night! The whole bloody school has been talking about it." Ron said covering for Harry.

"Hmmm...after the whole Katie thing? I didn't even think he would talk to her. I kissed her last night and Potter may have seen it." Malfoy told. Ron nodded. Malfoy sighed, "I actually feel bad for Potter. He doesn't even have time for Hermione now with his sister in the Hospital. You should have seen his face last night. I've never seen him look so lost before. He lost his girl and his sister in one night. I think it sort of broke my heart to see the poor guy in that state. Merlin! What am I saying? This is Potter we're talking about!"

Ron coughed, "But then why are you so anxious to rub it in his face that you got Granger?"

"I don't know. It's sort of our thing. We compete a lot. We would probably fight over the last toad on earth if we had te chance." Malfoy said. "I saw a bunch of dementors last night."

"Really?" Ron asked trying to act surprised.

"Yeah, anyways, what were you and Goyle doing after curfew last night? I mean I saw you guys on the fourth floor when I was dropping Hermione off at her room but I don't know what's so interesting about that floor." Malfoy explained.

Harry looked at Ron for a split second and gasped. . Red hair was starting to surface. "Ron your hair!" Harry hissed as Malfoy talked over them.

"I mean all there really is on the fourth floor is the prefects bathroom, which you have no access to, and the library, which seems very unlikely." Malfoy listed as Ron and Harry panicked about Crabbe's hair changing colors.

Ron covered his hair with his hand and quickly stood up, "Oh would you look at the time! We had to get to detention with Filch!"

"Really?" Malfoy asked curious.

"Yeah." Harry said sharply.

Malfoy stood up as well. "Well you two have fun then. Don't do anything stupid. Let me rephrase that, don't do anything that would make you look anymore stupid than you are." Malfoy said as they walked out of his sight.

The two of them ran down the hallway. Ron's hair was completely red and his freckles were starting to show. "That was pretty pointless." Ron said. "That got us nowhere." Ron quickly performed a shrinking spell to his clothes that were much to large for him. "I drank that ruddy potion for nothing!"

"Hmmm... I don't know about that. We got our first suspects." Harry pointed out. "That's better than nothing."

"Who Malfoy?" Ron asked, "I had a feeling it was him."

Harry shook his head, "He didn't seem like he knew anything about it and he said he felt bad for me. I don't think he would feel any empathy for me if he was the culprit."

"That's a good observation." Ron said. "So you're saying Crabbe and Goyle are the suspects?"

"Yep. Malfoy said they were out after curfew last night and who knows what they were doing." Harry said convincingly.

"But they were on the fourth floor...Katie was on the sixth." Ron pointed out.

"That's true, that's why they are only suspects though." Harry explained. The two of them walked silently until Harry spoke, "I can't believe he's dating Hermione."

"I'm sorry mate. I know how hard it is to watch the one you love go and be with someone else."

"No. Don't worry about it. Like Malfoy said, I don't really have a lot of time for her." Harry said compromising with himself.

"Are we going to visit Katie today?" Ron asked eagerly.

"Yeah maybe we should. It's been a few hours." Harry said. "Who knows, maybe she's up and talking by now." He predicted. However some part of him...he didn't know what part...seriously doubted this prediction.

"I just think that the longer she stays here the longer the children will have to worry. They come in every hour checking in on her and once class starts up again I don't want their grades slipping because their anxious about Katie." Lily said in a hushed tone.

"I know. Especially Ron and Harry. They talked to her for a while this morning. I finally had to stop them because I didn't know how much longer they would be." James said.

Lily nodded in agreement, "Those are the two I'm worried about. Ginny and Hermione seem like they keep themselves busy on purpose to forget about their troubles."

"I think putting her in St. Mungos isn't such a bad idea. She would be well watched and we could visit her anytime." James listed.

"And the children could focus on their studies." Lily added. Harry stood at the doorway with Ron at his side. He had a confused look on his face when he cleared his throat. "Harry! Ron! Thanks for joining us." Lily said in a bright tone.

Harry frowned at his parents. Obviously he wasn't supposed to hear any of that. James smiled at the two teenage boys and said, "Well I'm assuming you two want to be alone with her. Lils why don't we talk to Dumbledore about our plans?"

"They're planning to put her in St. Mungos. They lost hope that she'll be waking anytime soon." Harry said as soon as they were gone.

"You don't know that. Maybe we just heard things out of context." Ron said grimly.

Harry looked at Ron and raised an eyebrow, "We both know what we heard Ron. We can act oblivious but they're planning to take her out of Hogwarts. They're beginning to doubt that she ever will wake."

Ron remained silent as he took his seat next to Katie. Finally he managed to squeak out, "Harry? You don't think we're losing hope, do you?"

"No!" Harry said immediately. Then he stopped to think about it. "I don't know actually. I think me and you are coming to terms that maybe Katie won't be around for a while and that's not exactly losing hope is it?" Harry asked. Ron shrugged.

The two sat for a half an hour and talked to Katie as if she was there until they were interrupted. "I thought we would find you two in here." Ginny said briskly. She walked in and took a seat next to Ron. Something followed her in though. A brunette with wavy hair flowing by her side walked in.

"Great. Look what Ginny brought in." Harry mumbled. Ron turned to see Hermione looking very distraught.

"So..." Ginny started tensing the awkwardness that lurked in the room.

"Ginny, look, no offense, because you are my favorite sister and all, but no one wants to talk with you. Nobody wants to talk period." Ron said bluntly.

"Oh." Ginny said softly. "I just thought that maybe-"

"I can't do this." Harry interrupted her and stood up. "Everytime I look at her I get a gut wrenching pain in my heart. I can't bare it any longer." Everyone turned to face him. Harry just stared at the ground. "We sit around her like she's going to jump up any second and we check in on her constantly so we can be the first thing she sees when she wakes but honestly I think we are all starting to give up."

"Harry?" A voice asked.

Harry turned around very annoyed that someone had interrupted him in the middle of his rant. Once he was facing his friends he saw two big, brown eyes looking at him. Though they appeared to have just woken up, Harry found them beautiful in the sense that they were not just any brown eyes...they were Katie's.

"Katie?" Harry asked with a blank expression. Katie sat up in her bed. The others sat shocked yet with small smiles spreading over their face.

"Katie!" Ginny and Hermione said at the same time.

Katie beamed at all of them, "Guys!" She exclaimed giving each one of them a hug. When she was done everyone smiled at her once more. "So what happened?" She asked.

"You don't remember?" Ron asked.

"No, it's all very fuzzy to me. I remember going to the Room of Requirement and meeting a little girl. Then next thing I knew I was surrounded by dementors and I saw Ron and Harry. Then I only have vague memories of things you guys would say to me while I was asleep...unless I made those up." Katie explained. "So what's up with the dementors?"

Harry shrugged, "I can't figure that out. Maybe we should ask Dumbledore when we see him next."

"Yeah Harry fought them all off with his patronous!" Ron exclaimed.

"Which is odd because we havent even learned how to do those." Hermione retorted.

"Your just jealous because I can do something you can't!" Harry shouted at her.

"Yeah right!" Hermione said.

"Admit it! Your jealous of my patronous." Harry said crossing his arms and staring at her with a very protruding glare.

"Not again!" Ron groaned as he burried his head in his hands.

"I am not! Why would you even think that? I said 'We haven't even learned that yet!' What in that sentence told you I was jealous?" Hermione argued back. Her hands had flailed out beside her and she too was giving Harry a death stare.

"Whoa, what did I miss?" Katie asked in unbelief.

"Shut up both of you!" Ginny yelled. "This is not about either of you! This is about Katie! Now if you two want to fight go and do so outside in the hallway. Katie doesn't need to hear that now. She just woke up. Honestly, what is wrong with you bloody people?" Ginny said irritated. Harry and Hermione both looked at the ground ashamed for their sudden outburst but neither one of them apologized.

"Ok...so do we know anything else? I mean like what happened to me?" Katie asked.

"Me and Harry have our suspicions. We won't say anything until we are for sure." Ron said.

The five of them talked for another half hour until Lily and James returned. "Children," Lily said in a serious tone.

"Mum! Dad!" Katie cried.

"Katie?" Lily and James said in unison. They went over to their daughter and gave her a hug and kiss.

"Katie, what a pleasant surprise." Dumbledore said smiling. "I see that Harry, Ron, and Hermione have succeeded in the task they were given."

"What task?" Katie asked.

"They went back in time to find out about your death and prevented your death from ever happening." Dumbledore said.

"But sir, I still don't understand how we saved her?" Harry said politely.

"Well if it wasn't for you her soul would have been devoured by dementors. You, however stopped that from happening by demonstrating your wonderful ability to produce a patronus." Dumbledore explained, "However, I believe she was put in shock when the dementor attacked her, hence the reason she was in a coma for twenty-four hours.

"You knew about this the whole time didn't you?" Harry asked. "That it wouldn't be very long until she woke."

"Yes."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Lily asked curiously. "I thought I had you completely convinced that we were going to transport her to St. Munogs."

"A wise man doesn't stop people from learning a valuable lesson." Dumbledore said gazing from his spectacles.

"But sir," Ron spoke, "What were dementors doing in the forest in the first place?"

"That, Mr. Weasley, is a fine question that I do not know the full and complete answer to. The Ministry has toyed with the idea that dementors should guard the castle but I did not receive word that they would be doing so." Dumbledore said logically. "So it is possible that the ministry called them there or maybe some other force had brought them to the forest, I do not know the real answer."

Harry and Ron nodded at Dumbledore and the room became silent. Lily sat on Katie's bed stroking Katie's hair. Harry glanced at the Maraurder's Map. Suddenly he saw a name that oddly caught his eye. Though he hadn't a clue what he would say to this person, Harry stood up and stuttered, "Me and Ron have to go do something. I just forgot." Ron catching the memo stood up and nodded and followed Harry out the door. Harry walked quickly down the corridors. The students were making their way to the Great Hall for supper but Harry and Ron walked passed them all.

"Harry! I heard what happened-" Katie Bell said as Harry marched past them.

"Harry what is wrong with you!" Ron asked. "What is it thar we have to do?" Just then Malfoy was spotted.

"Harry! Have you seen-" Malfoy began before Harry pushed him into the unused classroom. "What is going on here? What are you doing?" Malfoy asked abruptly.

"I think we can ask you the same thing Malfoy." Harry said.

"Listen if this is about Hermione then-" Malfoy started.

"No, this isn't about Hermione. This is about my sister, Katie." Harry said pacing back and forth in front of Malfoy.

"I don't have time for this." Malfoy said turning to leave. "Honesty they're serving honeyed ham."

"Don't think it about it ferret. Your not leaving until you answer the questions." Ron said moving in front of the door.

"No questions have been asked!" Malfoy exclaimed. "You two have just been pacing around the room like you're all the sudden these great inspectors!"

"We're trying to figure out who hurt my sister. I believe you have some information for us." Harry said.

"You nitwit. I was with Hermione when it happened." Malfoy said. "I couldn't have possibly done anything to your sister!"

"You know what happened to her though." Harry said.

"Yes cause I was there!" Malfoy said standing up. "This is nonsense! Can you just tell me where-"

"Did you have someone do the dirty work for you?" Harry asked.

"No." Malfoy said quickly. "I had nothing to do with this! I swear! I was just as surprised as you were to see her knocked out!"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "You know something. I can see it on your face.

"When did you become a face reader?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.

"Just tell me what you know."

Malfoy thought about this for a while and then answered, "What's in it for me?"

"Depends on what you want." Harry said leaning against the wall folding his arms.

"I want three tiny favors from you two." Malfoy said.

"No deal." Harry and Ron said together.

"Fine I won't say anything." Malfoy said stubbornly.

"I'll hex you until you do." Harry announced.

Malfoy laughed, "Potter I know you pretty well. You would never do that. Maybe once or twice but it would take a lot more of tries to make me crack."

"Fine but only two favors." Harry said. "One from each of us."

Malfoy smirked, "Okay I'll talk." Harry and Ron nodded. "At the start of the year, I was given a large task to complete by someone very powerful. He told me that if I didn't complete the task I would be killed and so would my parents. I would be fine with this if it was just my life on the line but the bastard had to throw my parents into the mix. It's a lot of pressure, I mean this task was not simple at all. I'm only sixteen years old and this task wasn't to have a picnic with my friends.

"It was Voldemort who gave you the task." Harry assumed.

Malfoy looked at Harry and fear was written all over his face. "Yes. I couldn't do it though. I realized after about a month of school that I couldn't do it. It almost seemed too evil to do. I realized that even though I'm a Slytherin, I wasn't cut out for this job. So even though I knew I would disappoint my father, I told Dumbledore I couldn't do it and he said my family was protected. They moved my mother in with Sirius Black since he's his cousin and all. I'm sure you already knew that though." Malfoy said looking back and forth between the two. Harry was actually taken aback. He hadn't realized Sirius had a new roommate. In fact, no one had informed him of this. Harry made a mental note to ask Sirius about this in his next letter. Malfoy started to speak again. He cleared his throat, "My father though, he returned to You-Know-Who. He told him that he was sorry that he had a loser for a son and they let him back in. Last I've heard is that You-Know-Who reassigned the task to someone else in the castle. I promise you I don't know who though."

Harry nodded and asked firmly, "What about Crabbe and Goyle? Do you think they have anything to do with it?"

"I don't know." Malfoy said in a solemn tone. "I definitely don't believe that they by themselves are behind it. Sure both their parents are death eaters but if you haven't noticed, Crabbe and Goyle aren't leaders...they're followers." Malfoy explained. His strikingly blonde hair shined bright when the sun hit against it. So much that Harry had to look away every once and awhile. "I wanted to speak them today but I still haven't got a chance. I just talked to a bunch of phonies." Malfoy said staring down both of them.

"How'd you know?" Ron asked. "I thought we did a pretty good job!"

"Well I didn't know for a long time." Malfoy confessed. "It wasn't until I brought up Harry having a crush on Hermione that I realized who I was really talking to." Malfoy stated. Ron continued to stare blankly at him. Malfoy sighed and continued to explain, "He couldn't make eye contact with me because he knew I'd catch his fib. You're a terrible liar when it comes to Hermione, Harry. Plus I heard everything you said under your breath. It didn't help that Crabbe all the sudden knew some gossip that I didn't and then Crabbe's hair turned red. There were lots of dead give-aways."

"Hmmm...interesting." Harry remarked. "What was this task?"

Malfoy gulped, "I'm not exactly supposed to share this information with very many people."

Ron rolled his eyes, "Just answer the bloody question Malfoy. It's not like we're sending all this information to the Daily Prophet."

"I had to kill Dumbledore." Malfoy said grimly. "And then...I had to find a way to transport one thing to a different place."

"That's exactly what it was?" Harry asked. Malfoy nodded. "And Dumledore is aware of this?" Malfoy nodded once more.

"Can I go now? I'm very peckish right now and I was off to dinner before you two stopped me." Malfoy complained.

"Yeah, you may go." Ron said letting Malfoy out.

"A few more pieces to the puzzle." Harry added with a smile across his face.

**A/N So how did you like it? If you enjoyed it remember to review and favorite this story! I take feedback and welcome suggestions for the story! :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Grffindor vs Ravenclaw

**A/N So I just have to warn you. This is not my best work. I felt a bit rushed so its not what I would have liked it to be but it's posted on Monday! Yay! Anyways I just want to thank you guys! Your feedback has been greatly appreciated! But I'm serious! Let me now of some things you want to happen in the story and maybe I'll throw them in :)**

**Chapter 18: Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw**

Harry and Ron walked casually back to the Hospital Wing. They were just passing the Great Hall and the smell of dinner filled the air. Ron sniffed the air and then said softly, "Today has been a long day. Hasn't it?" He said. "I mean we stole some Polyjuice Potion, used the potion, pretended to be Crabbe and Goyle, saw Katie again, and cornered Malfoy."

"Yes it has, and to think that it's only six in the afternoon." Harry said with his hands in his pocket.

Harry could tell by Ron's look that Ron wanted to eat badly, but he didn't say anything so Harry continued walking towards the hospital wing. They had finally passed the Great Hall when a demanding shrill came from behind them. "Ronald Weasley!"

"Lavender!" Ron said frightened by her facial expressions.

"Where have you been?" Lavender inquired.

Ron gave a pleading look to Harry and stammered, "I've been with Harry."

"On our anniversary?" Lavender said very annoyed. Ron gulped. "You forgot didn't you? You forgot that it was our two month anniversary! I can't believe you!" She said infuriated.

Ron wiped his hand over his forehead. "I haven't forgotten its just Harry's little sister-"

"I heard what happened to her. I just can't believe that has more priorities than our relationship." Lavender said.

"What relationship?" Ron asked casually.

Harry winced at the sound of this. He could have sworn that he saw steam coming out of Lavender's ears. "Ugh!" Lavender said placing her fingers on the temples of her forehead. "Ron! I just want to spend time with you today! Remember all the plans we had for today?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Maybe we will after I-"

"Don't you dare tell me you are going down to the Hospital Wing again!" Lavender said.

"Well that was the plan."

"No you can't!"

Ron crossed his arms over his chest and sasses back, "Excuse me Lav, you're not my mother. I can do as I please."

Lavender broke down in tears, "I just want to hang out with my stupid boyfriend on our bloody anniversary! But no! He would rather sit in a Hospital Wing than be with me!"

"Then come with us! There's plenty of room!" Ron said. "We can hang out in there!"

"You just want to see her." Lavender said squinting her face. Her tears had stopped falling from her cheek and her eyes had a look of hatred glazed over them.

"No Lavender, theres a party, didn't you know?" Ron said sarcastically.

"You think your funny don't you?" She said bitterly.

"Very. You're the one who started it. Why else would I go to the hospital wing?" Ron asked.

"That's why I don't like you going. Stay with me!" Lavender said. "She'll be fine if you don't visit her this one time!"

"No Lav. My friend is in the hospital. She needs me so if you would excuse me." Ron pushed aside as he and Harry continued walking.

"Ron..." Lavender said gritting her teeth.

"I'll meet you down there." Harry whispered to Ron. He had obviously been there too long and things were beginning to get heated in the corridor.

Harry quickly finished the rest of his journey to the hospital wing. As he opened the door he saw Katie reading a book. "Is it just you in here?" Harry asked.

Katie's head perked up at the sound of his voice. She nodded, "Yeah. Mum and Dad went to eat with Professor Lupin and Sirius, Hermione went to find Malfoy, and Ginny went to eat in the Great Hall."

"Oh, well I guess it's just us two." Harry said pulling up a chair.

"I'm actually really glad. I wanted to talk, just to you." Katie said.

Harry gave her a puzzled look, "Really? Why?"

"Because," she started, "Your my brother and there's a lot of things I don't understand right now. I need to talk to someone who I trust and someone who has some of the answers I'm looking for."

Harry gave her a sheepish smile. "Okay then sis, fire away."

Katie sat up straighter in her bed, "Lets see then. How about we start with you and Hermione? What's up with you two?"

Harry felt a knot in his stomach as he began to explain, "She kissed Malfoy last night during detention. I was off trying to be brave and I come back and they were kissing."

"She kissed Malfoy?" Katie said in unbelief. All Harry did was nod. "I can't believe it! I mean when she was talking about things with me it would have been nice to know that she kissed Draco Malfoy! What happened next?"

Harry sighed again and said, "Well I left. I didn't want to be a third wheel. Then they found you and I was even more depressed." Harry stopped to make sure he had Katie's attention, "Then I had to go back in time with Hermione and watch the whole thing over again."

Katie placed her hand on Harry's shoulder, "I'm so sorry Harry. I really am. I know exactly how it feels to watch someone you fancy kiss someone else, and all you can think about is how they don't belong together at all."

Harry nodded slowly, "Yeah, that's how life is though. I guess I really don't have much of a reason to be angry with her but she has no idea how her actions have affected me."

"Tell her Harry. It will make a difference I swear!" Katie encouraged.

"No," Harry said abruptly, "I can't, she has a boyfriend now."

Katie gave a small gasp and then quickly changed the subject. "That's not all I wanted to ask you about."

Harry looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "What else do you want to know?"

"Do you believe it's possible to be aware of your surroundings while you are in a coma?" Katie asked with no hesitation.

"How would I know?" Harry questioned, "Do you remember something in your sleep or something?"

Katie shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know if it was my imagination or a dream or something completely made up but I thought something happened."

Harry gave her a quizzical look, "What?"

"I thought I felt someone kiss my cheek." Katie said.

"When?"

"I don't remember much. I was in a coma remember?" Katie pointed out. "I just remember there were a lot of voices at first, I believe one of them was mum, and then all the voices drowned out to two distinct voices."

"Who were they? Could you tell?"

Katie shook her head, "No I couldn't it. It was very faint. I could tell that they were there for awhile. So I've been thinking maybe it was mum and dad but they were both too deep to be Mum's voice."

"They were just talking? Nothing else?" Harry asked. He mind raced to think of two people with particularly deep voices who would have visited Katie together.

"They got up to leave I believe. I heard the door close and that's when I felt something warm pressed up against my cheek." Katie said reminiscing. "It was probably just dad."

"Probably." Harry said agreeing. "Perhaps he visited with Lupin."

"Good point." Katie said. Her head turned to the door as someone slowly creeped in.

"Hey Kate." Hermione said.

Katie looked up at Hermione and gave a genuine smile. "Hey Hermione! You're back!" Hermione nodded and the room became quiet and awkward.

Harry played with his fingers and refused to look at Hermione. His heart was beating rapidly because of her appearance but he was determined to not let that get in the way of anything. Hermione sighed after awhile and said, "It's because I'm here isn't it?"

Harry looked up and saw that she was directly speaking to him. Startled he quickly spat out, "I never said that."

"Harry," Hermione consoled, "Come here." She stood up and walked out of the Hospital Wing. Harry stood in pursuit and followed her out of the Hospital Wing. Hermione had a quick pace and even Harry struggled to keep up with her. She wandered around on the first floor for awhile until she saw an empty classroom.

When Harry walked into the empty classroom he immediately recognized it as the room Hermione had hexed Ron. Thinking that this room must have some special memory connected to it, Harry said rather annoyingly, "Suppose you had a snogging fest with Malfoy in here."

"No Harry." Hermione protested. She shook her head dismissively and continued, "I told you I've only kissed him once, I haven't lied to you at all." Harry rolled his eyes at this remark. "But Harry, I'm here to tell you that earlier today, I did become Draco's girlfriend." Even though he had already heard this before he still was surprised at her actions. "You're still mad at me. I can tell." Hermione said looking at Harry's eyes, "Why don't you like Draco and I together?"

Harry couldn't tell her the whole truth even though she was being completely honest with him. "Because he's, well he's Draco Malfoy! He's a git and I can't believe one of my very own friends would date him!" Harry didn't meet her eyes in the fear she would sense the lies.

"I understand." Hermione said with soft, caring eyes. She sat down beside Harry and spoke, "I know you two haven't always gotten along. I know you two have almost been enemies all your lives. I know that he hasn't always treated you fairly and me too in that aspect. But Harry, Draco's not the same annoying little boy we used to know. He's changed." Hermione tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear and added, "And I know it's weird that I'm dating him now, it's weird for me too. I never thought I would but things change sometimes Harry, and change isn't always a bad thing."

Harry remained quiet for a little bit before saying, "I just don't want you to get hurt, Hermione." Hermione seemed startled by this statement, but Harry meant every word he said. "I consider you one of my best friends I don't want to see you hurt or upset because of anything Malfoy does to you."

"Harry, I won't get hurt." Hermione said adamantly.

Harry sighed, "Thats what everyone says 'Mione. Nobody knows their future though and that's why the future is always a surprise, good and bad. I'm just saying, I don't know what kind of boyfriend Malfoy is,but I have a feeling he will hurt you one day."

"I appreciate your concern Harry." Hermione said. "However, like you said life is full of surprises and this is one of them. It could be a bad surprise or a good surprise but I'll never know unless I take the risk."

Harry nodded. Everything she said made sense even though he still wasn't on board with the whole idea. "I'm sorry for acting like a prat. It isn't any or my business who you date."

"No, Harry, I'm sorry. I didn't know your intentions and I was ignorant and insensitive to what you were feeling." Hermione said looking away from Harry. "Now I know though. You were just trying to look out for me. I really appreciate that though. No ones ever really done that before."

And then without warning Hermione wrapped her arms around Harry and nuzzled her head into his shoulder. Harry returned the gesture as butterflies flew around within his stomach. After a couple seconds, both of them let go and Harry adjusted his glasses, "I'm glad we're friends again." He said.

"Me too." Hermione said with a sparkle in her eye. "Now lets get back to Katie."

Harry and Hermione made their way back to the Hospital Wing and walked in expecting to see Katie just as they had left her but she wasn't. Katie was out of her covers sitting with her legs crossed at the knee. To the side of her was a familiar red head with noticeably blue eyes and a long body. "Oh hello Ron." Hermione said taking the initiative to walk in before Harry.

"Oh hey Hermione! Hey Harry!" Ron said in a cheery mood.

Katie looked up at the two of them and beamed, "Got things sorted out?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded. "Yes," Hermione said with a slight smile, "I believe we do actually."

"Yay! But anyway, Ron and I have some news for both of you!" Katie announced.

"Well spit it out then." Hermione exhorted.

Katie sat up straighter and began, "Well, Madam Pomfrey came in as soon as you two left. She said that by next weeks Quidditch game I have permission to cheer for you guys at the game!"

Harry smiled a little, "Well that's excellent! I'm glad you don't have to stay bed-ridden for too much longer."

"Ron? What was your news?" Hermione asked.

"Well, this could either be bad or good news." Ron said slowly.

"Just say it!" Harry said impatiently.

"I'm single again." Ron said bluntly.

"What?" Hermione asked as she looked at him with a puzzled look.

"You broke up with Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Yeah it wasn't working between us really." Ron said. "We both decided that we were getting bored with each other."

"Are you happy about this?" Hermione asked inquisitively.

Ron shrugged, "I don't know. I feel kind of relieved that I don't have to worry about pleasing her all the time but I think I will miss her for a little bit." Ron scratched his forehead and added, "But now, I'm free to pursue something else I've wanted." Ron said looking at Harry. Harry understood what he meant by this so he nodded his head to signal that he understood. He was going to chase after someone new.

The next week passed by very quickly for the Hogwarts students and soon Harry found himself preparing for the Quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Harry strapped on his gloves as Ron leaned into Harry, "So we have McLaggen substituting for us again?" Ron whined.

"Yeah. But try to stay positive. You play better when your positive." Harry said. Ron nodded as Harry pulled his team together for a pep talk. "I know we're a little out of practice today with the holidays and then with Katie's accident but we can still win if we work together as a team. That means that there will be no selfish tricks out there...McLaggen." Harry shot darts at McLaggen and McLaggen blushed at this remark. "Stay focused today and do things for the team, not for yourself. Lets win!" Harry said. With that last comment the team mounted their brooms and took off into the air. The landed on the center field and ward as fans chanted their names.

"Mount your brooms!" Madam Hooch declared. All the waving and cheering stopped as the players straddled their brooms and readied for take off. Harry shook the hand of the Ravenclaw captain and then took his place on the broom. Madam Hooch raised her hand in the air and yelled across the field, "One! Two! Three!" She blew her whistle and immediately all players shot into the air like bullets.

Harry soared up into the air to get a better view of the field. Down below he could hear the chanting of the crowd and the commentator giving a play-by-play to the audience. "And Gryffindor is in possession! Ginny heads straight to the Ravenclaw post and WHAM! That's got hurt! Thomas O'Malley slams into Ginny!" the commentator said. Harry watched as Ginny spun around on her broom and then quickly regained control and chased after Thomas. "Wait McLaggen has got the quaffle back and he SCORES! Nearly missing a bludger! That leaves the score at TEN-ZERO TO Gryffindor!"

Harry looked out into the crowd. Seas of blue and red dominated the stands with specks of yellow and green thrown into the mix. Harry scanned the audience for his sister and saw her. Katie was laughing at something Neville had told her. Beside Neville was Sarah beaming with excitement as she watched the match. However, Harry's eyes slowly drifted to the person sitting beside Katie. Hermione was oblivious to what was going on beside her and was captivated in a engaging conversation with Malfoy. Harry's attention quickly changed when he was something gold glimmering by the stands. Harry shot down as quickly as he could to race the snitch. "Oh it looks like Potter has spotted something near the stands!" The commentator announced. Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker bolted down after Harry. However, once Harry had gotten down there he realized he had lost sight of the snitch. Defeatedly, he zoomed up to his original position.

Harry watched the match again and watched as Ravenclaw attempted to score on Ron but then Ritchie Coote hit the bludger in their direction. "Oooh, bummer for Ravenclaw. Good hit Coote! You are proving to be an excellent beater this year!" the commentator said. Harry thought it was obvious that the commentator was a Gryffindor. "Katie Bell makes a fast approach to the goal! Can she score against Grant Page?" Harry's eyes once again drifted from the game to the stands. He watched closely as Malfoy handed Hermione his scarf and wrapped it around her neck. Hermione made it known that she appreciated this gesture by kissing Malfoy lightly on the cheek. Harry felt his heart beating hard and painful against the inside of his chest. "HARRY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Ron called from the goal post.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE TRYING TO FIND THE SNITCH?" Ginny yelled taking her eyes off the field for a split second.

"SORRY! SPACED OUT!" Harry shouted back.

"IT'S OBVIOUS THIS TEAM NEEDS ME MORE THAN I THOUGHT!" McLaggen professed.

"SHUT UP!" Harry, Ron and Ginny called at the same time. Harry felt selfish as he wished a bludger would hit McLaggen as he boasted about his abilities. However, his wish came true when a Ravenclaw hit him from behind. McLaggen began to fall but quickly made a recovery and zoomed back up near the rest of his team.

"YOU MIGHT WANT TO WATCH OUT FOR BLUDGERS!" Dean Thomas called out.

Ritchie Coote joined in on the conversation, "YEAH, WE CAN'T HAVE OUR SUBSTITUTE GETTING HURT."

McLaggen rolled his eyes and flew away from the two of then very irritated. Ginny looked at Harry again, "STAY FOCUSED!" She called out as she chased after the quaffle again.

In the next hour, Gryffindor had gained a huge lead against Ravenclaw. "Gryffindor scores again! Thats TWO HUNDRED- TWENTY! Someone find the snitch already!"

Harry glanced around the field. He honestly couldn't see a speck of gold anywhere. He looked down below to see Cho examining the field frantically as she searched for the snitch as well. Harry took a break from his snitch hunt and looked in the audience once more. Malfoy had his arm around Hermione and Harry felt a jealous pane in his chest. Suddenly he heard cheering from the Ravenclaw fans and saw Cho Chang chasing after something. Harry swooped down to try and catch her. But it was too late, Cho outstretched her hand and the crowd erupted. "THATS IT FOLKS! GRYFFINDOR WINS TWO HUNDRED- ONE HUNDRED SEVENTY!"

"We did it mate!" Ron said. "We still won!" Ron quickly headed towards the ground.

"Yeah!" Harry said less enthusiastically following him at a much slower pace.

"There's an after party in the common room." Ron said excitedly. "I hear some fifth year kids snuck in some butter beer!"

"Fantastic." Harry said. He looked longingly back out at the pitch and sighed.

"What's wrong mate?" Ron asked.

"Nothing." Harry said. But there was something wrong. He hadn't caught the snitch. He was too busy worrying about Malfoy and Hermione to catch the snitch. Harry couldn't think of the last time he hasn't caught the snitch.

Ron obviously didn't believe Harry but didn't push for anything more. "Well, if you need to, we can talk about it sometime later." Harry nodded.

Harry walked up to the Gryffindor common room with the rest of the team. "HERE'S TO GRYFFINDOR! THe BEST THERE IS!" the room shouted.

"Nice saves Ron!" a third year said as Ron and Harry walked by.

A group of fourth year girls came up. "You were brilliant Ron!" the girls said as they left giggling. "You never let one slide passed you!"

"Thank you girls." Ron said with pride.

"Nice job boys." Hermione said coming up from the crowd. Harry quickly looked in a different direction to hide his disappointment from Hermione.

"Thank you." Ron said smiling "Hey I'll meet up with you later Harry." He said walking away. "I smell something good and I'm going to check it out."

"Something is bothering you." Hermione said. Harry held in a sigh.

"No there isn't." Harry said.

"Yes there is." Hermione said, "I know when something is bothering you. What is it? Ron getting all the attention?"

"No." Harry said quickly. He glanced at Hermione and realized she was patiently waiting for him to respond. Harry sighed an looked at the floor. "I didn't catch the snitch."

"Oh that's it." Hermione said. "It's okay Harry. The team still won."

"No help to me. I couldn't focus today for some reason." Harry said gloomily.

Hermione placed her hand on Harry's shoulder and Harry met her eyes, "We all have bad days Harry. Even me, one day I was so side tracked with something else I got a 'B' on an assignment!"

Harry chuckled a little, "Whoa Hermione! That's a little too extreme!"

Hermione smiled at him, "The point is that we all are going to have bad days when something else is bothering us. So tell me what was bothering you today during the game?"

Harry thought about telling her the truth and was actually decided it would be a good idea. He started to tell her the honest answer, "Well-". He was soon interrupted by the Gryffindors chanting something.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked moving in closer to the crowd. Harry followed her and noticed a circle was being formed around Ron and Ginny.

Ron held up his glass of butterbeer and yelled, "I would like to propose this toast to the entire Gryffindor team! To Harry for inspiring us to win; to Ginny, Katie Bell, and McLaggen for scoring so many valuable points; to Ritchie and Dean for defending our team and hitting a bunch of Ravenclaws in the process; and lastly to Katie Potter." Ron looked at her as she stood in the front row. "I know you didn't play the game this time around but you cheered us on and came to the match even though you were in the Hospital Wing all week! Cheers!"

The rest of the Gryffindors repeated, "Cheers!" and the room went wild. Harry watched as Katie walked up to Ron to thank him. She started to wrap her arms around him when the unthinkable happened. Ron took his hand and wrapped it around Katie's waist and pulled her in for a kiss. Their lips met and the room erupted with cheers and laughter from the scene that just played out.

Harry stood there in the midst of all the madness with his jaw dropped. Hermione quickly placed her hands on Harry's shoulders and whispered, "Harry?" Harry ignored her though and continued to stand aghast. Finally, Ron pulled away from Katie and threw his hand with which held his butterbeer in the air. His other hand remained on Katie's waist. Katie wore a huge grin on her face and looked in Harry's direction. However once she saw Harry's reaction her grin faded and she quickly looked away from Harry.

Harry started to walk up to his dormitory when Hermione stopped him, "Wait! Harry! Come back!"

Harry turned around to say something to her but couldn't seem to find any words so he continued to stomp up the stairs to his dormitory.


	19. Chapter 19: A Trip to the Library

**A/N So this chapter is dedicated to K. Bradshaw and morrgy for encouraging me to update. I decided since I've had such great feedback that I will respond to some of your reviews. So if you ever write a review I may respond to it!**

** - Thanks! I really am glad that you have been enjoying the story!**

**0Harry. 0- Yeah I apologize for that. I try to make the characters canon but sometimes they do get a little bit out of character.**

**3ihaveasandbox- I had a feeling people would freak out a little at this, I just feel like everyone should have a second chance you know?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Trip to the Library<strong>

Harry made his way to his room and flung himself on the bed. The image of his little sister kissing Ron was engraved in his head. He didn't know why he was upset, but he was. Something about Ron and Katie kissing made him a little angry. Maybe he was just being over protective but he wasn't about to see his sister get hurt from Ron...or the other way around. Katie was still naive when it came to relationships, she never had been a serious one before and maybe she wasn't ready. Maybe she wasn't ready for a big commitment yet. If all this was true, Ron would be crushed. The idea of two people he cared about hooking up had so many risks that came with it and Harry didn't know if the rewards outweighed the risks.

After an hour or two Ron came up and whispered in the dark, "Harry?" Harry pretended to be asleep and fooled Ron, for he got in his pajamas and went to bed after this. He did want to talk to Ron but not right now. He had to figure some things out for himself.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry sat by himself eating a biscuit. The whole room whispered about the game. He heard whispers that Harry was at an all time low in his Quidditch career. However, Harry preferred not to listen to this topic and listened in on Romilda and Pavarti's conversation. Most of the Gryffindors were enthralled by the news of Katie and Ron kissing. Harry assumed it was because both of their families were well known through-out the wizarding community. Or it could just be that Gryffindors enjoy gossiping about newly formed couples. "I just think that was the cutest thing ever!" Harry heard Romilda Vane say. "I've never seen Ron look at anyone like that before." She gushed.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed as she saw him. She dashed into the Great Hall with a big grin on her face. "Harry! I'm so glad I found you! I was so worried about you last night."

"Why?" Harry asked taking another biscuit.

"Well because, I know you were bothered by a lot things and I didn't know how you were handling things up in your room." Hermione said nervously playing with her hair.

Harry turned to her and gave an annoyed look, "Hermione I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"I know." Hermione said quickly, "I know you are. But you were all alone Harry. You can't always deal with stuff by yourself."

"Oh. Well I'm fine." Harry said. "What about you? Do I need to be asking you that?"

"I'm fine Harry. Didn't get much sleep though. Ginny and Katie were talking until like three in the morning." Hermione said as she yawned.

"I thought she had to go back to the hospital wing?" Harry said.

Hermione poured a glass of orange juice and then shook her head. "Madam Pomfrey says she doesn't have to stay there anymore. She just has to check in occasionally to make sure she's still healthy."

"Why wouldn't she be healthy anymore?"

Hermione shrugged, "The whole thing is a mystery. Nobody knows for sure what happened to her. So being a little cautionary won't harm anyone. Speaking of which, Draco says you've been investigating the whole thing. What have you concluded so far?"

"The person who did it to Katie is working for Voldemort." Harry said nonchalantly.

Hermione coughed on her juice, "Harry please don't say that name around other people. Not everyone is comfortable with that name."

Harry disregarded this statement and cleared his throat. "Their mission is to kill Dumbledore and transport one thing to another place. I don't exactly know what that means but whatever."

"What about the girl?" Hermione reminded Harry.

"Polyjuice potion. That girl probably wasn't even a girl. I knew she was too young to be at Hogwarts." Harry decided.

Hermione nodded her head, "Ohhh I get it now. I can't believe I didn't think of that before. I could do some research on the transporting thing. Find out what it could be."

"Excellent!" Harry said. "That would be a great help."

"I'll go to the library tomorrow after class. Want to come with me?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah sure why not? I gotta go though. I'll catch you later."

"Wait Harry!" Hermione interrupted.

Harry stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Yes?"

"Talk to Ron. He thinks your deeply upset with him for kissing Katie. You need to let him know you're not." Hermione said.

"How do you know that I'm not mad?" Harry asked.

Hermione gave a small smirk and said swiftly, "I know you Harry. You were probably angry at first but you realize that Ron is more preferable than any other boy Katie had fancied, and he's much better than McLaggen. Plus Ron is your best friend, he would never try to hurt your little sister on purpose, would he?" Harry stood there stunned at how accurate Hermione was with this statement. "Just talk to him okay?" Hermione pleaded. Harry nodded and made his way to his dormitory.

Ron was walking with Katie down to breakfast. Their hands were intertwined and they walked close enough that their shoulders brushed against each other. Katie sighed, "I'm so tired. I stayed up really late last night talking to Gin."

"Lucky." Ron replied, "My best friend doesn't want to talk to me."

Katie rolled her eyes, "He's just being selfish Ron. Don't let him bother you. He just gets funny when it comes to me and boys."

This time it was Ron who sighed, "He's my best mate Katie, and your brother. If he doesn't approve of this then-"

"Then he needs to wake up and smell the flowers. I'm not a little girl anymore." Katie said firmly. "I can date whomever I please."

Ron loosened his grip on Katie's hand. "But Katie, sometimes people aren't going to be on board with relationships and tears some relationships apart. I really really like you but Harry's opinion matters in this case."

Katie released Ron's hand and looked at him with an irritated face, "Ron, what does it matter? Harry will get over it. I'm not going to let go of you just because of him."

"You just did." Ron said looking at the hand Katie had just been holding. He looked up at Katie and stared into her chestnut brown eyes.

"Come here you." Katie demanded as she pulled Ron into a gentle embrace. Ron put his hands on her back and gently rested his head on Katie's. "There." She said pulling away. "Is that better?"

Ron nodded, "Yeah. I think I should talk to him though. You know tell him where I stand with this."

Katie nodded, "Thats not a bad idea." They made their way into the Great Hall and sat beside Hermione.

Hermione beamed as she saw the two of them walk in together hand in hand. "Hey you two." She said with an emphasis on the last two words.

"Hey Hermione!" Katie said excited to see her friend.

Ron knew that Hermione probably knew the whereabouts of Harry so he casually asked, "Hey, do you know where Harry is perhaps?"

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. I'm surprised you didn't see him on your way down here. He went up to his dormitory to get ready for the day. He said he needed to talk to you."

Ron gulped. He didn't like the sound of those words. "Well I'll just take breakfast in the go." He said grabbing several biscuits as he exited the Great Hall.

Harry took out a piece of parchment from his bag and sat on the floor. Slowly he took his quill and etched across the top, "Entry 1" He tapped his quill on his head to think of the words he would soon be writing. "I've never written in a journal before but I think it would be cool to express your feelings to something and read it in a few years. Hermione does it quite often. I probably won't do this often but I'm doing so now. This past week has been crazy. Hermione kissed Malfoy, Katie got hurt, won a Quidditch game, Katie kissed Ron. There are so many things that I wish happened differently but you can't change the past." Harry wrote fast.

Suddenly the door opened and Harry stuffed the parchment back into his suitcase for later revision. Ron poked his head through the door. Upon seeing Harry, he smiled, "Harry! I've been looking for you."

"Really?" Harry said flatly. He didn't mean for it to come out like that it just did.

The smile on Ron's face disappeared, "Yeah. I heard you wanted to talk to me about something."

Harry shrugged, "If you've been talking to Hermione then, yeah. I do need to talk to you."

"Listen Harry, I know kissing your sister came out of the blue. And I know that you you're probably angry. Shoot I would be angry if you kissed Ginny but I really really like your sister and if-" Ron rambled.

Harry put his hand up and cut Ron off, "I'm not mad."

"Well then-" Ron started to argue. "Wait you're not?"

"I'm not angry. Last night you kind of took me by surprise though. I didn't see that coming. But I've realized that if there was anyone I wouldn't mind dating Katie it would probably be you. You will treat her nice and I believe she really likes you so I can't be mad. You're my best mate, I know you will treat her right. Just remember, if you break her heart I'll be pretty mad." Harry teased.

"Really?" Ron asked eagerly. "You're not mad? I thought for sure you were! I've been so worried that you were never going to speak to me again!"

Harry laughed, "No! I'm fine with the idea of you and Katie."

"Good." Ron said obviously relieved.

"You were the one who kissed her cheek in the Hospital Wing weren't you?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Ron turned bright red and sheepishly said, "How did you even know? I thought you had left before me!"

Harry smiled, "Katie was telling me how the only thing she remembered when she was in a coma was two male voices talking with each other and then one of them kissed her. At first I suspected my dad and Lupin but then I remembered how you and I sat with her for a long time before we left."

"Yeah that was me. She was the other girl you know?" Ron explained.

"Well I would hope so!" Harry said teasingly.

Ron blushed again, "Yeah. I started to notice her more when the whole Lavender thing was getting bumpy. Then on the train when I kissed her on the cheek I felt like fireworks were going off in my body. But Christmas, that's when I really figure out I liked her. I was so excited for her to come over."

"Not me?" Harry said jokingly.

Ron smiled, "No I was excited for you to come but it's not the same. I thought about things I was going to tell her and I thought about her all vacation long. When I saw her though I knew that I was falling for her hard. That's when I told you everything."

"The other girl was my sister. Blimey! Why didn't you say something?" Harry said hitting Ron on the back of the head.

Ron shrugged, "I didn't want you to freak out or anything."

"I wouldn't have." Harry said adamantly. "But you should have said, 'Hey Harry I saw your sister in the mirror of Erised. Thought you should know.'"

"Like I said before, I didn't know how you were going to react." Ron said casually.

Harry teased him, "Are you scared of me Ron?"

"Bugger off Harry!" Ron said. "I need to go down to see my girlfriend. Want to come?"

"I have to get used to you calling her that." Harry said under his breath.

A storm arrived at Hogwarts the very next day but as promised, Hermione took a trip to the library after her classes were through. "How are on earth are you going to find the exact thing used for transporting one thing to another place?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I think I might have an idea." Hermione said scanning a shelf for a book.

"What's that?" Draco asked curiously as he fixed his hair.

Hermione smiled up at him, "Well you never specified what they were transporting but seeing that the suspect is in Hogwarts I would assume that something would have to be transported from outside of Hogwarts to the inside of Hogwarts."

"That's brilliant Hermione!" Draco said with great admiration. "Seriously, I thought I was a bright child but I look dim compared to you!"

"Oh my Godric." Hermione said looking deep into Draco's eyes, "I think you just told someone they were better at something than you! Never thought I would live to see the day!"

"Haha, don't get too cocky. I'm still better at Quidditch than you." Draco said relaxing his hand at his side so it brushed against Hermione's.

"That silly game?" Hermione teased, "That isn't nearly as good as being the top Transfiguration student at this school." She bragged.

Draco stuck his tongue out at her, "So you are book smart. You still have a lot to learn on the streets missy."

"Aha!" Hermione said grabbing a book off the shelf. She flipped it over so the cover could be read.

"'Hogwarts: A History'?" Draco read slowly. "Hermione, haven't you read this book dozens of times?"

"Yes." Hermione said confirming Draco's fact. "I didn't bring my copy with me though. I've been taking too many classes this year and couldn't fit it in my luggage."

"Well what do you need it for?" Draco asked.

Hermione sat down and flipped it open to a page which read, "Transporting in and out of Hogwarts". Hermione read the page silently to herself and Draco stood over resting his hands on her shoulders. "Is Harry coming?"

"Yes." Hermione said as she continued to read. "He should be here any minute."

Draco sat beside her close enough that they were touching. "Why'd you have to invite him?"

"Because, him and Ron need help solving this!" Hermione said. "Besides, you two would get along really well if you just gave each other a chance."

"That's not going to happen." Draco said flatly. "Can you even imagine Harry and I getting along? I sure can't. Even if I tried to Harry wouldn't go through with it. He hates me even more than before."

"Oh he does not." Hermione insisted.

Draco shook his head, "No I'm serious. I may not get along with Harry but that doesn't mean I don't know his incentives. He hates me Hermione. He's not going to be happy I'm here."

"I'm sure he won't care." Hermione said returning to her book.

"Who won't care?" Said a voice behind her. She turned her head to see Harry, Ron, Katie, and Ginny all standing there. Harry looked surprised to see Draco there but didn't say anything more on the subject.

"Oh you brought everyone with you." Hermione said politely.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I had to bring Ron and with Ron came two other people. I hope it's not a problem."

"Oh no! Not at all!" Hermione said.

"Oh good." Harry said nodding his head as he trailed off.

Hermione read the book silently to herself. "Right here it says, 'No wizard no matter how skilled they may be can apparate or disappararte into school grounds. However, wizards may access the school by train, boat, horse, broom, secret tunnels, or by various magical transporting objects.'"

"Which one of those do you think is being used?" Ron asked. He was sitting across from Hermione with Katie resting her head on his shoulder.

Hermione studied the page once more before replying, "I believe they are using 'other magical transporting objects.' Wouldn't you think? All the other ones seem too obvious."

"Hermione's right." Draco said for the first time. "The person has to be sneaky, they think they're doing this right under Dumbledore's nose!" He said glancing at everyone for a few seconds or less. "Do you honestly believe they are going to take a train her to bring the smuggled objects? Or even fly them in?"

"That's a good point." Ron said crossing his arm.

Hermione got up once more and returned with a large encyclopedia in her hand. "You know I've been thinking." Harry said resting his head on a nearby shelf.

"Have you? That must be a first." Draco said. Hermione hit him with her elbow. "Sorry."

Harry glared at Draco, "Actually, I was thinking about teaching you guys how to conjure a patronus."

"Really?" Katie said as her eyes widened.

Harry nodded, "I know they normally don't teach you how to do so until seventh year, but after what happened to Katie I think we can all learn how to do it."

"I'm all on board." Ron said at once.

"Me too." Ginny chimed.

"I would like to learn as well." Said a solemn Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sighed, "I would love too but we can't just learn it in the library."

Harry nodded, "Yeah of course we can't. We'd have to learn it in the Room of Requirement." Harry saw Draco's eyebrow go up in puzzlement. "You can show Draco where that is exactly. I was thinking every Friday we can learn something in there."

"I'm in." Hermione said without batting an eyelash.

"Brilliant." Harry said. "We could even make a habit of coming to the library every Monday as well. I know we don't have to ask Hermione but what about you other folks?"

Katie nodded, "Yeah that would be cool. We could all do homework or something."

"If Katie's in then I guess I am too." Ron said beaming at Katie with loving eyes. He leaned in and gave her a soft peck on the lips.

"Hey just because I gave you my permission doesn't mean I can withdraw it." Harry snapped at the couple.

"Your permission?" Scoffed Katie, "Since when did you give me permission to do anything? Anyway you said yourself you'd rather it was Ron than McLaggen or Dean."

"Yes I would." Harry said grudgingly. "And as long as you two don't start snogging in public-"

"Oh please. We all saw how Ron was with Lavender, lets not hold our breath." Ginny retorted.

Ron shot her a dirty look. "Well at least I'm not the one who has a different boyfriend every month."

"Oh bugger off!" Ginny hissed.

Hermione payed no attention to them and pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down a list of transportation devices and began flipping through the encyclopedia. She tried focusing but it was getting more difficult as time progressed.

"Favorite color?" Katie asked everyone.

"Red." Harry said in a heartbeat.

"Green." Draco said sincerely.

Ginny laughed before she replied, "So we're asking the silly ice breaker questions now are we? Mine is blue."

"It's a toss up between red and green." Ron said. "What about yours love?"

Katie scrunched up her nose and said after thinking about it, "Purple."

"I'll remember that." Ron said.

"So Katie's favorite color is the only one that matters?" Ginny teased.

Ron blushed, "Well..."

Hermione interrupted Ron's thought, "They can't use a portkey."

"What?" Katie, Ron and Harry all said simultaneously.

"Are you still doing some research?" Harry asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I am."

"Why can't it be a portkey?" Draco asked.

"Well for starters the creation of Portkeys is highly restricted and controlled by the Department of Magical Transport, Portkey office." Hermione started as she read a sentence of the page. "Secondly, two portkeys would have to be placed in different locations."

"Excellent points Hermione." Draco said rubbing Hermione's back.

Hermione looked over at him and smiled running her hand through his silvery hair. "Thanks Draco." She said catching his stare.

The two remained captivated with each other until Harry had a coughing episode. "Sorry! There's something in my throat!" Harry coughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione are you almost done for tonight. Like Potter- I mean Harry said, we'll be here next week."

Hermione nodded. "I guess so. We're so far from figuring out this mystery though."

Draco urged her up out of her seat. "C'mon Hermione, let's go back up to your common room then." He tugged at her arm.

"Yeah we all should get back." Harry said glancing at the clock. "It almost 7:40. We don't want to be up past 8 now would we?"

All six of them exited the library and walked up to the common room in a fashionably manner in pairs. Katie and Ron entered first with both of their hands intertwined followed by an awkward Ginny and Harry who had nothing to talk about and lastly Draco and Hermione. "Are you coming?" Harry turned to Hermione.

"In a minute Harry." Hermione said lingering by Draco. "I need to talk to Draco."

"Oh I get it." Harry smirked. Hermione blushed and started to protest but Harry had already shut the portrait. Sure deep down Harry was jealous but teasing his best friend made it all worth it.

**A/N Oh yeah! I bet you're all wondering why I posted on a Sunday instead of a Monday. Well I'm going to post another chapter tomorrow! They aren't my best chapters so I'm going to post them all this week so we can get back to the good parts. So yeah...remember to review. I'm open to any ideas or criticism. I'll respond to a couple more reviews next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20: Expecto Patronum

**A/N Happy Monday! I have decided to dedicate this chapter to RangerManaInSnuggieWar Sorry, this chapter is another boring one. But next week, you guys just wait! It's gonna get good soon! :) I just want to make a note that most of the patronus's in this chapter are made up, not because I didn't know what their real ones were but because I needed them to have a patronus that fit their personality well. So I'll respond to some reviews now!**

**RangerManaInSnuggieWar- Thanks for the reviews! I appreciate it a ton! And I tried to make this story as realistic as I could so I'm glad that you found it realistic. :)**

**RonnieX5- I knew there wouldn't be many people on board with the whole Draco and Hermione thing but Hermione never chose Draco over Harry because she didn't necessarily know that he fancied her.**

**KaizerDragoon- I know I thought it would be nice if Harry got to know the family he never had. That's why I wrote this. I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: Expecto Patronum<strong>

"So how was your snog with Malfoy?" Harry said as Hermione walked through the portrait hole a few minutes later.

"Harry," Hermione said annoyed, "We didn't snog. We didn't even kiss."

"Yeah right!" Harry said wryly.

Hermione scowled at Harry, "I'm telling the truth."

"You do realize he wanted to snog you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Draco has better things to think about than snogging me."

"Have you ever snogged him?" Harry asked. This question in itself was a great achievement for Harry. He had realized that Hermione was happy with her 'beloved' Draco and that alone was enough to make his jealously go away. Sure he still had a little envy hidden deep within him but he wasn't going to let that drag Hermione down.

"Harry!" Hermione said hitting him with the back of her hand.

Harry grinned, "What? Have you or not?"

"I've kissed him a couple of times but I haven't ever snogged him!" Hermione blushed.

"A couple?" Harry said raising an eyebrow.

Hermione was blushing even more, "Harry! I would rather not discuss this with you!"

"Why not?" Harry smiled sheepishly, "I thought we were best friends."

"Well-" Hermione stuttered. "I don't even have to tell you anything."

"Okay." Harry said in defeat. "How many times have you-"

"Stop it Harry!" She said with a small smile.

"Fine." He said staring at her beautiful smile.

"Harry are you sure you are okay teaching us all how to conjure a patronus?" Hermione asked patiently. "I mean you don't have to."

Harry nodded, "You never know when you'll need it 'Mione."

"Yes but-" Harry cut her off.

"I invited Neville to come as well. He was ecstatic. I also tried finding Luna this morning to tell her of my idea but I don't think she exists." Harry said humming to himself.

"Luna?"

"Yeah." Harry said. "She was a blonde Ravenclaw in the year below us. She was extremely nice and friendly. Sometimes Katie reminds me of her."

"Oh. She sounds nice." Hermione said yawning. She sat down right next to Harry and rubbed her eyes. "Harry?"

"Hmmm." He said as she slowly rested her head on Harry's shoulder.

"Why do you sometimes call me 'Mione?"

Harry smiled softly, "I don't know. I just do sometimes. Do you not like it?"

"No." She said as her eyes closed. "I actually really love it." She said dreamily. "My daddy is the only one who calls me that. I was just wondering if you came up with that on your own."

"I did." Harry said softly.

Hermione yawned once more and nuzzled her head more into Harry's chest. "Harry? I'm tired."

"I can tell." Harry said as he slowly brought his arm around Hermione's waist. He looked warily around the common room but realized everyone was doing their own thing.

"Tell me a story." Hermione demanded.

Harry smiled as her voice croaked out the last part. "About what?"

"About something." Hermione said.

Harry sat there unable to think of anything to share when he finally got an idea. "Well once there was a family. A mom, dad and son. They were just your average every day family. One day their nephew showed up on their doorstep. He wasn't normal. He was a wizard." Harry said as he stroked Hermione's back. "They didn't like this little boy too much. They would often abuse him. He was a scrawny little thing, for they didn't always feed him. One day he got an opportunity to leave and go to a magical school." Harry paused to think of what happened next. "On his first day he ran into a family. It just so happened that this family had a boy who was just his age. They eventually became best friends. He also met this cute little girl." Harry said looking down at Hermione. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavy. "Hermione?" He asked. There was no answer.

Harry took a second to enjoy this moment. Hermione was sleeping on him. Her head rested softly on his chest and her hand resided there as well to prop up her head. Harry smiled. In the morning she would go back to Malfoy's arms, but for the meantime Harry got her. He got to wrap his arm around her waist. Harry looked around the common room. Many people were still up and about as it was only eight o'clock. Ron and Katie were participating in a chess game that Ron was obviously winning, Neville chatted with Seamus and Dean, and Ginny sat by herself reading a book. "Accio blanket." Harry whispered as a blanket zoomed down the stairwell and ended up on Hermione's petite body. Then Harry kissed the top of Hermione's head and whispered, "Good night 'Mione."

Harry awoke to an elbow poking him in the rib. Harry opened his eyes to find that he was still in the common room and Hermione was still lying on him. Harry had almost supposed he had been dreaming but he wasn't, Hermione's elbow was a good indicator of that.

Hermione did a routine of stretches and the said in a groggy voice, "Good morning Harry."

"Morning." Harry croaked. Hermione darted up and turned around to see the tired Harry before her.

She gasped, "Have we been like this all night?"

"I think so." Harry said.

"Oh no!" She said. "Did people see us?"

Harry nodded, "Lots of people were just hanging out in the common room. I'm sure some people caught a glimpse of us." Hermione gasped again so Harry added, "Don't worry, I'll tell everyone, even Malfoy that it was just a friendly gesture."

Hermione nodded slightly, "Thank you Harry."

"Anytime." Harry smiled.

Draco waited by the suit of armors. Any second Hermione would come walking by and stop to see him. It had become their ritual for the mornings. It was a Wednesday. Two days since the library incident. Draco scoffed as he pictured the other Slytherins finding him hanging out with a big group of Gryffindors.

His thoughts were interrupted by the quick footsteps coming his direction. Hermione came into focus and as she saw him she smiled, "Good morning Draco." She said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"Good morning." He said grabbing her hand. She blushed a little. "I had an interesting conversation last night with Harry." He said.

"Oh really?" Hermione asked.

Draco smiled at her, "Don't play stupid Granger. You know what this is about. He said that you had innocently fallen asleep on him two nights ago."

"Draco I-"

"Hush." He said putting a finger to her mouth as they continued walking. "Harry already told me that it was a friendly gesture and not to be mad at you and blah blah blah. You're pretty lucky he did that for you."

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well he didn't have to. He could have left it all up to you to tell your boyfriend that you slept on another man."

"Draco you make it sound a lot more horrible than it was." Hermione said.

"That's what I'm good at my dear." Draco smiled. "I was much more forgiving to Harry though because if he said it was just a friendly gesture than it was."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So if I had told you, you wouldn't believe me?"

Draco chuckled, "No I would. But I wouldn't get the amusement of Harry fumbling around like an idiot."

Hermione elbowed him in the side, "Harry's a nice guy!"

"Extremely nice." Draco said. "Maybe even too nice."

"There's no such thing as too nice." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"You would be surprised." Draco insinuated. "You would be surprised."

Friday evening came along quickly for Harry. He gave each one of his friends special directions to get into the Room of Requirement so they could all be gathered there when Ron, Ginny and Harry came back from Quidditch practice. Harry walked in and smiled at the faces of all of his friends. "Hey guys!"

"Hey!" Hermione said brightly. She walked closer to Harry and whispered in his ear, "I did some research on patronus' and found a little background information. Do you want me to read it to everyone or no?"

Harry smiled at her dedication, "Read it Hermione. That would be wonderful." He said to her before turning towards the other five. "Okay listen up everyone!" Harry commanded. "Hermione is going to read us some information on a patronus and then we'll start practicing."

Hermione stood up and recited some information, "The Patronus Charm is an immensely complicated, very difficult spell that evokes a partially-tangible positive energy force known as a Patronus or spirit guardian. The charm was primarily designed for defence against Dementors and Lethifolds. There are two forms, corporeal and incorporeal. Incorporeal is just a mist of light while corporeal forms take shape of an animal unique to each person." Hermione recited. "I think that's all that's important."

"You said it better than I ever could." Harry smiled. "Thank you."

"Now we can learn how to conjure one." Hermione smiled back.

"Oh, right." Harry said standing in the front. "First everyone needs to think of a happy moment. The happier the better."

Everyone closed their eyes and thought of a moment in their lives that made them smile. Harry saw as each one began to grin at the memory. Harry, too thought of a joyous occasion. He thought of Hermione resting her head on him and the excitement that came with it.

"I'm thinking of you." Ron said reaching for Katie's hand. "The first time we kissed."

"Me too." Katie said softly. Ginny made a gagging motion to which Malfoy laughed.

"Then you draw circles with your wand to increase the power of it and then say the magic words." Harry said demonstrating the spell. "Expecto Patronum." He said firmly causing an elegant stag to prance out of the tip of his wand. "It takes awhile for it to take form though. But lets start practicing."

Everyone stood in line lightly reciting the incantation, "Expecto Patronum." Harry went around correcting all the careless mistakes. "Ginny, your circles don't need to be that big." He said watching Ginny wave her wand in giant circles.

"Excetro Patronus." Ron said flicking his wand.

"Ron," Harry stated. "It's Ex-pec-to Pa-tro-num. If you don't say it right you'll never be able to do it." Harry glanced around the room once more and stopped at Hermione. "You're doing pretty good Hermione."

"Really?" Hermione said distressed. "I can't even get the incorporeal down. Nothing has come out of my wand!"

Harry laughed to himself. "Hey, don't beat yourself up about it no one has yet. We're just practicing. But here I'll give you a few pointers." Harry said standing right behind her. He grabbed her wrist. "Start making your circles like this." He said waving her hand for her.

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy retorted. "When you're done holding hands with my girl I'd like to find out why my patronus isn't working."

Harry blushed. "Ummm...okay. I'll be right there." He turned to Hermione once more and whispered. "It also will help if you stay positive about the whole thing. You want to be as happy as possible."

Harry walked over to where Draco was and watched him perform the spell. "See? What am I doing wrong?" He said after he was finished.

"Your hand movement and incantation were perfect Malfoy. You know what that means?" Malfoy shook his head. "It means you're not thinking of something happy enough. If that's the best you can do make up a scenario in your head that makes you very happy and then try it out again."

Malfoy nodded and repeated the words, "Expecto Patronum." Along with those words a silvery mist flew out of his wand. "I did it!" Malfoy said with excitement.

"Good job Malfoy." Harry said actually giving a sincere compliment to his enemy.

Within the next hour everyone had managed to conjure a 'misty' patronus and all of them were working on creating a patronus that took shape of an animal. Malfoy was once again the first to accomplish this task. "Expecto Patronum!" He called out. A silver fox leaped out of his wand and ran along the walls of the room. "A fox huh?" Malfoy said to himself. A proud look was worn on his face as he watched the fox vanish into thin air.

"You know your patronus reflects your personality." Hermione said to Malfoy.

"Really?" Malfoy said. "So what does this fox say about me?"

Hermione smiled, "You're an intellectual creature with a very agile mind. You are sly and hold the ones you love close, even if it means you push others away."

"You know quite a bit about foxes." Malfoy stated.

Hermione laughed, "Oh yes. I know quite a bit about animals. My mother bought me many books on animals. So yeah...I suppose I do."

Harry smirked, "You can tell us a little about each of our personalities then."

Hermione giggled, "Okay. I know a little about stags too you know. They're modest, active and know exactly what they want in life."

Harry nodded. "Not bad." Hermione smiled faintly and returned to her task and with a wave of her wand and two silly words a beautiful otter came flying through the air.

"An otter." Harry said dreamily remembering it was the same in his other world. "Rather clever,"

"Likeable." Malfoy chimed in.

"And heroic." Katie added.

Hermione blushed. "How's it going?" Harry asked Katie.

"I think I got it." Katie said and rabbit hopped out of her wand. The group of students turned this into a game as they spouted off characteristics each patronus had.

"Cute." Ron said as he saw the little rabbit hop it's way around the room.

"Innocent." Harry added.

"And exceptionally sweet." Hermione had said. Soon after Katie, Ron produced a spirited St. Bernard.

"Kind." Katie beamed.

"Loyal." Harry added.

"And often lazy." Ginny said with a smirk. Ron glared at her.

And when Neville had a badger run out of his wand...

"Brave on the inside!" Hermione shouted.

"Sweet and modest on the outside!" Katie added.

Ginny paused with a moment of thought, "And sometimes very shy."

And when Ginny had conjured a horse...

"Elegant!" Katie shouted.

"Nobel." Hermione pointed out.

"And spirited." Malfoy added in a teasing sort of way.

"I guess that wraps things up here." Harry said to the group. "Next time we'll review this and we'll learn another spell against the dark arts." Harry insisted.

"That sounds wonderful!" Katie said in a cheery mood.

As everyone walked out of the Room of Requirement, Harry thought to himself, "My life is almost perfect right now. No drama, or fights, and most importantly everyone is alive and healthy."

"Are you coming Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yep, lets go." Harry said closing the Room of Requirement.

**A/N So sorry for the terrible ending to that chapter. I had such a hard time writing this though. You just don't even know. So don't forget to review, you can ask questions or give me more ideas or something I'm open to just about anything. You guys have been great! See you next Monday!**


	21. Chapter 21: Valentine's Day at Hogwarts

**A/N Hey guys! Happy Monday! I am so excited for you guys to read this chapter! It's kind of long but there's so much that happens. Actually, I'm worried how you guys will respond to this chapter. This chapter is also dedicated to voldelord and morrgy because I think both of them will appreciate something that happens in this chapter. Oh and I need a huge favor from you guys. Can you guys go to my profile and vote on my poll? Thanks!**

**But anyways, I wanted to clear up a few things. Some people left some reviews with some things they were unclear about. First of all, in the fourth chapter Harry told Sarah that Snape always loved Lily. When I wrote this I meant that as Snape was friends with Lily for a good while meaning he was rather fond of Lily. Sorry about that confusion. Secondly, I always thought that Hagrid names Hedwig because Hagrid bought Hedwig while Harry was in another store. I thought Harry came back and it was already named, but who knows, maybe I'm wrong. However, even if I am I'm not going to change that chapter. Thirdly, in the seventh chapter Katie tells McLaggen that they should head to class. They weren't going to the same class she was just suggesting they leave the presence of Harry.**

**Anyways...here's some responses to your guys reviews! (There was a lot so I didn't respond to all of them.)**

**ihaveasandbox- Haha! It's true though. When Harry's life finally makes sense something is thrown at him right?**

**Hekuri- Thank you so much! You have no idea how much that means to me! This is my first story I've published so I'm glad some people are responding so positively to it.**

**Anonymous (Guest)- Ummmm I would say that there is expected to be about like 30-35 chapters. I still haven't decided how the story will end so it all depends on that.**

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 21: Valentine's Day at Hogwarts<strong>

The next two weeks went by normally for the Hogwarts students. Classes resumed as they always did and assigned homework like always, much to Harry's dismay. Harry and his friends made it a habit to meet in the library every Monday at approximately seven o'clock . Most of the time Katie and Ron would pass notes between each other while they pretended to work on homework, Ginny would read a book, Harry would work on homework and Malfoy and Hermione would research the magical, transporting object.

They were having an extremely hard time finding anything on the subject though. Every book they looked in only held a small bit of useful knowledge. Hermione had added time-turners to the list of possibilities even though she doubted anyone besides her owned a time-turner. Hermione had eliminated some possibilities though so their list was shrinking slowly. The only complaint Harry had was that all the research brought Malfoy and Hermione closer together. Sure everyone once in awhile they got in a few arguments but it was never too serious. Thus, the relationship lived on.

However despite the research troubles, Harry's lessons were going quite well. They had learned how to perform some spells without actually speaking and had worked on some spells that Hermione and the others were having a hard time with. Harry was impressed by how fast everyone grasped onto things that he decided to give everyone this Friday off. He did this partially so he could focus on Quidditch. He had noticed that his team was starting to slack off and Harry needed at least one practice where everyone was focused, including Ron and Harry. So he had canceled lessons to get his team back on track to win.

When Friday morning rolled around, Harry had been discussing his Quidditch plans with Ron during breakfast. "So you're saying you want Katie to stay to the left?"

"Yeah, then Ginny passes her the quaffle and she has a way out of the other players." Harry explained.

All of the sudden a voice came from behind him, "Good morning brothers! What a fine day it is today?" Ginny and Katie were standing behind him with huge smiles plastered on their face.

"What do you two want?" Harry asked immediately. Katie and Ginny weren't usually this 'peachy' in the mornings so it was obvious to him that they wanted something.

"Nothing!" Katie defended.

"Lies." Ron said buttering his muffin.

"Well, technically we don't want anything from you guys." Katie started, "We just need your attendance."

"Attendance to what?" Ron inquired squinting his eyes suspiciously.

"The Valentine's Dance!" Ginny announced.

Harry choked on the pumpkin juice he was drinking. "Since when has there been a Valentine's Dance?"

"This is the first one! And we get to participate!" Katie squealed.

"It was all Lavender's idea, she said that we should do something else besides going to Hogsmeade. So when evening comes there's something else for us." Ginny said.

"Of course Lavender's behind this." muttered Ron.

"We're on the committee." Katie boasted. "We are in charge of the decorations, Padma, Romilda, Pavarti, and Lavender are in charge of everything else. It's going to be so much fun!"

Ron swore quietly so only Harry could hear him and then asked, "Are we all required to go to it?"

Katie's faced dropped at this statement, "Why?"

Ron's eyes got big from the guilt he was feeling so he quickly redeemed himself by saying, "I'm not saying I don't want to go but what about Harry? He doesn't have a girlfriend or anything so does he have to go?"

Ginny shook her head. "No one HAS to go, but it's going to be fun. We made it so the girls can ask out the guys," Ginny said.

"Or..." Katie chimed in, "The guys could ask out the girls." she said looking at Ron hopeful.

Ron turned bright red. Katie waited for him to say something. "Well I'll catch up with you guys later, I have to get something before classes start."

"Smooth." Ginny said as Katie walked away.

"What did I do?" Ron asked.

"She wanted you to ask her to the dance." Ginny asserted.

"Well I just bloody found out about the thing. Now I'm supposed to ask her?" Ron fretted.

"Yeah!" Ginny said. "You are going to ask her right?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

"How are you going to ask her?" Ginny asked.

Ron wiped his mouth and cleared his throat. "Katie Potter? Will you go to the dance with me?"

"Not if you ask her like that." Ginny said. "You have to be more creative if you want to catch her attention. Don't know if you know but there are plenty of other guys she could go with...including McLaggen."

"But I'm her boyfriend!" Ron exclaimed. "She has to go with me!"

"No she doesn't. She can go to the dance with whomever she pleases to go with. Don't ruin it." Ginny said leaving him dumbstruck.

"Women. Their never happy I swear." Ron said. "I highly doubt Katie will care how I ask her."

"I do too. Just don't ask her like you did before." Harry said.

"Why?"

"Because it sounded like you were reading a script!" Harry said. "Make it sound like going to the dance with her would make your life." Harry advised.

"Fine I'll do something else."

Ginny sat in the hallway just outside the library. She would go inside but Draco and Hermione were in there together doing who knows what and she didn't want to intrude or be a bother. Her mind thought of Katie. However Katie was running off with Ron somewhere doing who knows what and again she didn't want to be the third wheel. That only left Harry and Ginny decided to leave him alone. He seemed stressed about a lot of things. Ginny just assumed it was because of Quidditch. At Quidditch practice he had been very serious and focused and Ginny wondered if the match against Slytherin in a couple of weeks had anything to do with that. Besides, her and Harry were never very close. Even though he had been to her house a countless number of times since he was born he never came to see her, he always came to see Ron. Personally, Ginny could never see this changing. Anytime she saw Harry Potter at her door she knew he was there for her brother.

Ginny sat in the darkness contemplating life. She did feel left out sometimes. More times than not actually. Everyone seemed to have better things to do than sit and chat with her. With her two best friends getting boyfriends within a week of each other Ginny quickly became a third wheel. Even when her friends weren't busy with boyfriends they were busy with school work or some silly mystery. Not only that but it seemed that this year Hermione and Katie seemed to hang out with Harry more this year than they ever did before. Ginny had always figured that Katie and Hermione were annoyed by Harry as they had openly shared this with her in previous years but this year they both seemed fascinated by him and spent much more time listening to his stories and theories instead of listening to her latest boy drama. In a way she was jealous of Harry because she blamed him for why everything had changed this year.

She pondered the expectations she made for the year at the beginning of September. She had always imagined that she would meet a boy she was crazy about and tell Katie and Hermione all about it. She never would have expected that she would have a 'thing' with Dean Thomas or that Katie would be unconscious for two days. She wouldn't have expected that her brother would end up dating her best friend and that Hermione would even consider dating Draco. Speaking of Draco, she had never expected that she would be good friends with Draco. If she had told her younger self that one day her and Draco would be on a first name basis she would have laughed. Yet somehow hanging out with him two days out of the week made him seem more like a friend to Ginny than he ever had been. He seemed to listen when no one else would and would notice her when everyone else was too caught up in their own lives. He was very witty and complemented her humor. It was quite possible that out of all of her friends he was the one she liked the best. She couldn't admit that though. She was too stubborn to say anything of the sort to him. She had always resorted to calling him names or at the most 'Draco' but never had she admitted to anyone that he was her friend.

Ginny startled at the sound of a door opening. The library door opened letting light into the darkened hallway. Ginny saw two disfigured shadows standing in the door way. One of then got bigger and Ginny watched as Draco walked out followed by Hermione. They left the door to the library open leaving a prism of light. They looked longingly at each other for awhile. Neither of them said a word, they just gazed into each others eyes. Ginny was deeply confused as they exchanged this gesture. She was about to slip out of their sight when Hermione leapt into his arms and he gently wrapped his arms around her. Ginny then watched in puzzlement as Hermione walked off without saying a word to Draco. She was gone, and she left Draco standing alone in the light. He stood there with his hands in his pocket and then walked unusually slow in the direction Hermione had walked off. For a reason unknown to herself, Ginny followed him.

He went up a few flight of stairs and against every good judgement, Ginny followed his pursuit. Ginny wondered if he was headed making to the Room of Requirement however he stopped at a room. Ginny hid behind a pillar and Draco cautiously looked in both directions before slowly turning the door handle. Ginny lurked silently behind him and got a glimpse of the room. The room was bare with little ornamental decorations and furniture to fill the empty space. A small little bed sat in the left corner of the room and was neatly made. Across from it was a small table with a wooded chair to go with it. Ginny examined the room as Draco stood frozen in front of her. He then spoke in a low rasp, "This used to be an old Head Boy room. They used it before the ones on the seventh floor were built, Ginny." He put a large emphasis on her name.

Ginny flushed red at the indication Draco made that he knew she was there, "Sorry." She apologized.

"What are you doing here?" He tried to ask as nicely as possible.

"Well I saw you walk out of the library and I just kind of wanted to talk." Ginny stammered.

"Talk?" Draco gulped.

"Yeah," Ginny said softly closing the door behind her. "Like friends do."

"Ron, why do we always wait until the last day to do our homework?" Harry complained as he sat in the common room. A parchment laid on his lap with only a few words about a Transfiguration spell they were assigned to write about. Sitting beside him was Ron and Katie who had also procrastinated some of their homework.

"Because theres no one here to nag us." Ron said. "Imagine if our mums went to school with us. That would be hell."

Just the the common room slipped open. Harry and Ron both turned to see who it was. It was Hermione. Her hair was thrown into a bun and her uniform was untucked in several places. "Hey." She slumping into a seat right beside Ron.

Ron gave Harry a smirk nodding to Hermione. "Well, Katie, lets go over there. Shall we?" He said leaving Harry and Hermione alone.

"Transfiguration homework?" Hermione asked.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I procrastinated a little." Hermione nodded as Harry went back to work. However, he could feel her eyes watching his every move. "Its distracting me, you know?" Harry said.

"What is?" Hermione asked.

"You staring at me like that." she looked away. Harry could tell by looking at her eyes that something was wrong. "Are you okay?" Harry asked looking at her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine." she said. But Harry knew her better than that. Her eyes welled up with tears and Harry knew that she was everything but okay.

"Let me rephrase that, what's bothering you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." She said. "So do you have plans for the dance?"

"Yeah."

"Oh." Hermione solemnly as she stared at her hands.

Harry looked at her and wished he could say something to comfort her but he didn't even know what was wrong. "I'll probably go alone, and ask a few girls for a dance." He admitted suddenly.

Her eyes shot up at him and she gave him a jarred look, "You're going alone?"

"Yeah why?"

"I think it's weird." She affirmed.

"Why?"

"Well first off, your a guy that wouldn't have a hard time finding a date. Your the captain of the Quidditch team and many girls find that appealing. And second of all, I don't know why you would want to go alone." Hermione said in a snarky tone. playing with her fingers, "It doesn't seem very fun."

Harry smiled at her snide remark and replied, "Well I figure I'll have more freedom that way. If what you say is true I might find a special lady who appreciates my Quidditch skills. But I doubt it. I'm not really looking for a relationship." Hermione rolled her eyes at his cockiness. "So hey what about you and Malfoy?" Harry asked to ease the tension.

Hermione sighed, "We broke up tonight."

"Wait you what?" Harry asked at once. He immediately regretted everything he had said to her tonight. Yet at the same time he experienced giddiness because she was available again.

"We broke up." Hermione said once more as a single tear fell onto her lap.

Harry stared at her intently and then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry 'Mione. Do I need to beat him up? You wouldn't have to ask me twice."

Hermione cried into his shirt, "No, it wasn't like that Harry. It wasn't his fault."

"Did you break up with him?"

She shook her head, "It was a mutual break up. We both realized we were friends. Good friends but that was it." She sniffed, "We realized that even though we were dating each other we still had time to think about other people, and that shouldn't happen."

Harry nodded, "Then why are you so upset?"

"I just really hope we can still be friends." Hermione whispered. "I've wondered if he would leave us all when we broke up. Go back to being the Slytherin he used to be." She said wiping her eyes. "I can't watch him become his old self again. I can't Harry."

"Shhh..." He said rubbing her back. "I'm sure he won't go back to his old self. Just talk to him about it. Isn't that the advice you always give me? Just talk it out."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "You're using my own words against me."

"Yes, only because they are wise words." Harry said kissing the top of her forehead.

"I'll talk to him about it tomorrow."

The two of them grew quiet as they became involved in their thoughts. "So you guys liked different people or what?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes."

Harry took this to mean that she no longer wanted to speak on the subject. "So the dance?"

"Don't worry about it." Hermione said as she got up from the couch and left.

By the next week Harry was burdened with just as much guilt as he had before. He probably seemed like a real prick by telling her he was going alone. She had hinted at it but he had ignored it. She needed someone to accompany her so she wouldn't be alone and he had basically ruled himself out. Now he knew he had to fix it. He had to ask Hermione to the dance.

At breakfast that morning everyone seemed busy discussing the dance as it was only three days away. "So what's everyone's plan for the dance?" Neville asked.

"Well I know this may come as shock to all of you," Katie said in a dramatic tone, "But I'm going with Ron. He asked me last night during our walk together." Everyone smiled at her as she scooted closer to Ron.

"I'm going alone." Ginny told. "If I don't have a boyfriend now I will by the end of the dance."

Hermione stared at her plate and remained silent. Harry found this as an opportunity to ask her but Ron interrupted him, "What about you Neville?"

"I'm going with Hannah." Neville beamed.

"That's fantastic Neville! Aww! You guys would make such a great couple." Katie squealed.

"I'm going to get ready for Transfiguration now." Hermione said walking out of the Great Hall.

Katie smirked, "What about you Harry Potter? Who's going with you?"

"Nobody...yet." Harry said.

"Yet?" Ginny asked.

"Harry!" Katie groaned. "I thought you said-"

"Well I-" Harry started before he saw Malfoy get up and chase after Hermione. "I have to go." Harry said darting after Malfoy and Hermione.

Harry ran down the corridor. He could see Hermione and Malfoy getting bigger. As he ran through the hall, Harry reflected on the guilt he was feeling. Harry had felt horrible after Hermione told him that she broke up with Draco. There he was telling her he didn't need a date to the dance, thinking she was not available when she was. She almost acted like she would have liked to go with Harry, but Harry blew his chance. Truth was, going to dance alone was his last choice. He would have loved to have gone with Hermione more than anything. He hoped that she would still go with him even though he had told he was going alone.

He chased the two of them down. Malfoy had reached Hermione and stopped her in the hallway. Harry took advantage of the situation and sprinted faster. He could tell that Malfoy was telling her something and Hermione gave him a serious look before nodding her head. As Harry made his way to the pair, Malfoy started to head back to the Great Hall. He raised his eyebrows as be passed Harry.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" He hissed so Hermione could not hear him.

"Talking to Hermione." Malfoy said. "You?"

"I was going to ask Hermione-" Harry started before Hermione walked up behind him. "Hey Hermione."

"Hi Harry." She said looking at Malfoy as he walked away with his hands in his pocket.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"Oh nothing." Hermione said. "Why are you here?"

"I had to get some things before class started." Harry lied.

"Really?" Hermione asked in a cheerful tone. "Me too! We can walk together!"

Harry smiled as he thought of how easy this was going to be. "So Hermione about the dance..." Harry began.

"Oh yes the dance. You're still going alone right?" She asked inquisitively.

"Well-" Harry said before changing his mind. "Do you have any plans yet?"

"Well Draco just asked if I would-" Hermione began.

Harry's heart sank. "Are you guys back together?"

"Heavens no! We're going as friends." Hermione said. "But-"

"Oh." Harry said trying to cover up his disappointment.

"You okay?" Hermione asked. Her soft eyes met his and cause Harry to look away.

"Yeah, tired is all. I stayed up really late yesterday." Harry lied. Harry could sense Hermione catching onto his lie.

Hermione nodded and then asked, "What was that you were saying earlier? Before I interrupted you?"

"Oh yeah um...I was wondering if i could come to Hogsmeade with you. Ron's going with Katie and I just figured that since-"

"Yes." Hermione said at once. "But Draco is coming along too." Harry groaned. "I'm sorry Harry. He's just been having a hard time okay. He asked another girl to the dance and she rejected him so he asked if he could be my backup plan."

"Do you guys openly discuss your love lives with each other?" Harry asked sensing that that was not normal for exes.

Hermione nodded, "Like I said before Harry, we make better friends than a couple. We both admitted that we were liking someone else while we were with each other. I still love him though...just not the way a girlfriend and boyfriend do."

Harry nodded, "So you know he fancies and he knows who you fancy?"

"Yeah, or uhh, no. He knows who I fancy but he hasn't told me who he fancies. Although I'm sure it wouldn't be hard to look at the Slytherin table and decide which girl he has his sights on." Hermione rambled.

"Oh." Harry said. He tried to act like his heart had not been ripped in half but he wasn't doing a good job because Hermione kept frowning at him. They quickly made their way to the common room and parted their separate ways, and once again Harry was left second best to Draco Malfoy, the guy he despised more than anything.

The dance approached much quicker than others would have expected. Last minute arrangements were made and Ginny and Katie kept busy setting up the Great Hall. After the Hogsmeade trip on Saturday, the students (Fourth year and up) prepared themselves for the dance and made their way to the Great Hall.

Through-out all four common rooms, students were stressing about how they looked and whether they would be on time for the dance. Harry who was going by himself, got ready at a leisurely pace since he had no one waiting for him and didn't spend much time on his looks. At eight o'clock he arrived at the Great Hall. The dance started at 7:30 yet the Great Hall was still strangely empty. "Harry!" someone said as he walked into the Great Hall. "Isn't this fantastic?" the voice said it was Katie. She looked beautiful. Her hair was done loosely into a bun that formed at the nape of her neck and a few curls caressed her face. Her dress was a long blue dress that shined when the light touched it. Jewels decorated the top of her dress and a corsage around her wrist matched beautifully with her outfit.

"Katie! Wow!" Harry said looking at her.

"That's what I said." Ron said. "She needs to watch out tonight." He said playfully. He also looked rather nice. His bright red hair draped across his forehead making him look sophisticated and trendy. He was wearing a dark blue dress robe that matched perfectly with Katie's dress. Under his dress robes be was wearing a charcoal suit with a black bow tie to complete his classic look.

"You look great too Ron." Harry complimented. "Fine looking pair, the two of you are." He added.

"So do you Harry." Ron said. Harry had gone with a classic style as well. He was wearing a black robe with a red strip going along it. Under his robes he had a lighter red shirt ad a pair of black trousers. And magically, he had gotten his hair to remain somewhat tamed. It was quite the feat for him. "You clean up nice." Ron added.

"Yes Harry you look so fancy in your dress robes. Maybe Hermione might fancy them as well." Katie winked. And then as if on cue, Draco and Hermione walked in. Hermione looked stunning. Her pink dress came up to about her knees and fit her curves perfectly. Her hair was put nicely into a bun on the top of her head. A few strands of hair had escaped but made the hairstyle even more pretty as they twisted loosely by the sides of her face. On top of her head was a tiara that sparkled and shined. It completed the princess look.

Harry dropped his jaw in amazement. "Wow would you look at her." Ron said.

"She looks gorgeous." Katie remarked.

"It's amazing how people look at this dance. Maybe it's just the sparkling clothes." Ron said to himself.

Harry found himself speechless and unable to move. He found himself becoming weak in the knees. Because standing a couple feet away from him was Hermione the prettiest girl he had ever seen. She tugged on Draco's shirt to put his attention on Ron, Katie, and Harry. He glanced over and nodded, Harry quickly turned around and faced Katie. "You okay?" she mouthed.

"Fine. Perfectly fine." Harry said glancing back. Hermione was right behind him.

"Hey guys hows it going?" she said. Harry inhaled a breath of her perfume. A perfume that was unique to Hermione herself.

"Fantastic!" Ron exclaimed.

"You look beautiful Hermione." Katie marveled.

"You really do." Ron said.

Malfoy coughed a little. "Ahh and you look smashing as well." Katie added as an afterthought.

"Thanks you guys. You look great too!" Hermione said. She glanced around the room. A lot more people had arrived since Harry had gotten there.

"So..." Ron said awkwardly as a long silence swept over them.

Harry watched Hermione. She hadn't heard Ron for she was still looking around the Great Hall. She glanced over to the crowd of people dancing and a smile spread across her face. It wasn't a normal Hermione face, no it was Hermione's trouble making smile. The mischievous grin that said she was about to do something mean. She looked up at Draco who was looking at Harry suspiciously. "Draco, come with me." Hermione said. She dragged him over to the crowd and started to dance with him.

Harry exhaled loudly releasing all the air he had held in subconsciously. "Your dumbstruck Harry. It's kind of funny." Katie whispered.

"Oh shut up." Harry muttered.

"I almost thought he was going to pass out for a second." Ron teased. "I was thinking I was going to have to break your fall."

"Go out there and dance or something. Just leave me alone." Harry remarked.

Katie and Ron exchanged looks, "Shall we?" Ron said offering his hand to Katie.

Katie curtsied and eagerly took Ron's hand. "I think we shall." she said and they walked away from Harry.

Harry put his hands in his pockets. He watched from the sideline. He watched Malfoy twirl Hermione around. Malfoy and Hermione made quite a good dancing pair and Harry suspected that he couldn't do nearly as well Malfoy. After a couple songs Malfoy and Hermione retreated back to Harry. "Potter stay with Hermione. I'm going to get us some punch." Malfoy demanded.

"Um...okay?" Harry said unsure of himself.

"How has your evening been?" Hermione asked.

"It's been fine." Harry said. He felt bis face heat up from the presence of Hermione. Then a slow dance came on. There was a sudden burst of urge for Harry to ask Hermione to dance. No. He thought. She's with Malfoy. No. But maybe he could just have one dance? No. Harry's inner self told him. However, before he could stop himself the words slipped through his mouth. "Hermione would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to." Hermione said leading the way. Harry followed very nervous of what was ahead of him.

"I won't be as good as Malfoy." Harry said before they began.

"Nonsense. Your probably just as good." Hermione said putting her arms around Harry's neck. Harry put his shaking hands on Hermione's hips. He didn't know what was wrong with him. This was Hermione, his best friend. She wasn't anything new to him. He knew her better than anyone else probably. So why on Earth was he so nervous.

"You know...um...you look...um...really...Uh...beautiful Hermione." Harry stuttered.

Hermione looked down and blushed furiously. "Thank you Harry. You look rather handsome as well." Harry's heart skipped a beat. "So what's it like going to the dance single."

"Like everything there are pros and cons." Harry shrugged. He was lying though. As he thought about the pros and cons he realized there were way more cons than pros and most of which related to Hermione. Harry looked around the crowd. Ginny was dancing with Seamus and Ron and Katie were still dancing closely together. Hermione turned to see what Harry was looking at.

"They are cute together." Hermione said.

"Yeah. I just can't believe how grown up Katie looks tonight. When I look at her its hard to imagine that's she my little sister." Harry said. "She's grown up a lot this year. "

Hermione smiled, "She does look stunning tonight. Today has been great. I wasn't sure since I wouldn't have a boyfriend. But I think it turned out well. I liked going to Hogsmeade with you and Draco. It was fun."

"Yeah I wasn't sure since I would be around Draco Malfoy. But it wasn't that bad." Harry admitted. "I think me and Malfoy got along better than I expected. I mean I thought that at least once we were going to hex each other."

"I'm telling you, he's changed. Something changed him and made him a different person." Hermione said looking over to where Malfoy was standing. He was holding two glasses of punch and had a smirk on his face. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione when he caught her glancing at him.

"That something was you Hermione. I'm almost positive." Harry said.

Hermione shrugged, "I don't know. I didn't really do anything."

"But that's just it Hermione, you were being you." Harry said as the song drew to a close. "You are so amazing and you don't even know it. You have all these different qualities about you that make people want to become better. It's a beautiful attribute"

Hermione stood there beaming at Harry. Her eyes were a little glossy and she softly let out a "Thank you." The song ended and Hermione pulled away from Harry. "Well I've enjoyed dancing with you a lot Harry." Hermione smiled as she walked over to Malfoy.

Harry could hear Malfoy saying rather obnoxiously, "Well now that Potter has had his turn-"

Harry smiled and then looked over at Ginny. She was standing over by the punch bowl. Her slim fitting green dress caught Harry's eyes. And soon Harry was walking over there. "Hey Gin."

"Hi Harry." Ginny smiled.

"May I ask you to dance." Harry said bowing in front of her.

Ginny blushed. "Yes, you may have a dance with me." They both walked out and started to dance. Harry thought she looked beautiful as well. Her hair was done curly for the occasion and laid down by her side.

"So..." Harry began.

"Have you danced with lots of girls tonight?" Ginny asked.

"Well that all depends on whether you have danced with many boys tonight." Harry said.

Ginny let out a giggle and said, "I've only danced with Seamus."

"Well in that case I've only danced with Hermione." Harry said.

He spun her around. "You are much better at dancing than Seamus." Ginny said.

"Well that makes one. I'm sure Hermione thought I was dreadful." Harry said.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Ginny said, "You dance rather well. Tell me, have you had any lessons?"

"Only from Hagrid." Harry joked. He tipped her back. His mind flashed to the image he saw in the mirror and leaned down and kissed her. Her soft lips met his and then he broke away slowly. his eyes fluttered open expecting to see her milk chocolate eyes beaming back at him, but they weren't. Instead he was alarmed to find a pair of bright brown eyes looking very confused at him. Then it hit him. He had just kissed Ginny. "Maybe no one saw." Harry thought. He thought wrong. Almost every pair of eyes in the room was focused on Ginny and Harry. Harry glanced around. Katie looked she had just been hit with a Confundus charm; Ron didn't even make eye contact with Harry; Malfoy gaped, jaw open and everything, at Harry and Ginny; and Hermione looked like she had been slapped. Harry quickly realized he still was holding Ginny's waist and let go of it immediately. Harry averted his eyes from the gaping crowd and ran his fingers through his hair. Some of the crowd lost interest in the scene and continued to dance. Harry took a quick glance at Ginny. She seemed just as panicked as she did. She smoothed her dress and stormed out of the room. Harry walked the opposite direction and got a drink. Realizing he no longer wanted to stay at this dance he left after he chugged his pumpkin juice down.

He exited the Great Hall ignoring all the snide remarks people were saying to him. "Ron takes your sister so you take his. Nice!" He turned right once he had gotten into the corridor and was shocked to see Malfoy storming in front of him. Harry slowed down keeping his distance from Malfoy when he heard him call something out.

"Ginny! Wait!" Malfoy called out. Ginny whipped around. "Since when have you been interested in Potter?"

"Since when have you been interested in my business?" Ginny asked. Harry continued to walk slowly down the hall. By this point he had almost caught up to the two of them.

Malfoy frowned, "Just wondering. Wondering if he was your next victim."

"Victim?" Ginny asked, "Malfoy I'm not a bloody dementor or murderer."

"You know victim." Malfoy said pacing around her. "You find a guy. Make him fall in love with you and then you decide your better than him and cut the connection between the two of you." He sneered. "It's sad for Potter. He doesn't know what he's getting himself into. I'll have to warn him next time I see him."

"Malfoy." Ginny said through her gritted teeth.

"I was just wondering if you would do the same to Potter. He really doesn't deserve his heart to be broken by you." Malfoy retorted. "Much less, have his heart be played by you."

"SHUT UP!" Ginny yelled, "I HAVE NEVER DONE THAT TO ANYONE!"

"Oh but you have." Malfoy said back.

"A selfish prick doesn't count." Ginny said.

Malfoy frowned, "Careful now he might hear you."

"Malfoy leave me alone."

"You haven't answered my question."

Ginny's face turned red, "LEAVE ME ALONE MALFOY!"

"I don't know why your mad. This is all your fault. You forced this upon yourself." Malfoy said.

"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!" Ginny yelled. "WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"It is too."

"GET AWAY FROM ME MALFOY!" Ginny cried before she ran away. Harry stayed still. He heard Malfoy curse under his breath and then storm away in a huff. Harry then continued to walk up to his dormitory. As far as days go, this one was definitely one of the most confusing days in both of his lives.

**A/N Whew! Are you guys tired of reading yet? Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review! Also, go on my profile and participate in the poll! It will help me decide which story I will post next! So head on over! You guys are amazing! Don't forget that!**


	22. Chapter 22: Recovering From Last Night

**A/N So I'm excited for you guys to read this chapter! It clears up a lot of things I think you guys were worried about. Anyways, I have just a few announcements:**

**1. This is the last week to vote on my poll. So if you haven't gone over there and voted go to my profile and vote!**

**2. Next week I'll be posting a new story on Tuesday! So look out for that as well.**

**3. The end of this story is drawing near. I think I have everything planned out except for the last chapter. I'm kind of sad about it but every story has to have an ending right?**

**And here are this week's responses:**

**Heroine of the Valley: I actually really like your idea for Ron's wish! I'm going to tweak it a little bit and start writing so it may posted in the future sometime! Thank you so much for your suggestion and all of your reviews!**

**dauntlesspride13: Thank you so much for clearing that up! I'll go back and fix that soon when I get the chance! I completely skipped over that detail!**

**littlewitch: Honestly I don't know how it's going to end yet. I haven't decided if he will return to his old life or not. So I guess we'll all find out later. Oh and Harry isn't missing, I sort of imagined that time stopped in the other world and would start up again once he came back.**

**Chapter 22: Recovering From Last Night**

By the next morning, the only thing that anyone seemed to be talking about was the dance. The older students filled in the younger students about everything that had happened the previous night and gossiped with themselves about many of the shocking events that took place. As Harry walked into the Great Hall the next morning he immediately took notice of the appearance of the large room. It had taken its original look and abandoned the pink and red decorations. Harry walked by a table of Gryffindor girls who were captivated with each other's gossip. "Did you hear that my sister went off with Goyle?" Pavarti said to Lavender.

"Yes of course I heard that, I saw it! Your sister dancing with Gregory Goyle! Did you see Harry kiss Ginny?" Lavender replied.

Harry walked by the girls giving them a half smile as he sat down. They returned the favor by giving him genuine smiles. Harry sat next to Ron who looked exhausted. Dark circles were under his eyes and his eyelids were only half open. "Good morning Ron." Harry said flatly.

Ron looked at Harry and raised his eyebrows in an attempt to keep his eyes open. "Potter. Just the man I wanted to see."

"You're tired. I hope it's not because you stayed up too late snogging my sister." Harry said to him.

"You," he said rather aggressively, "You cannot even talk to me about snogging someone's sister. I should be talking about that to you!"

Harry gulped. "Ron, I promise you! I'm not going to snog your sister."

"Then why did you kiss her? You told me you were so in love with Hermione and then you go and kiss my sister! How is that fair to her? You better not be trying to get revenge for me dating your sister!" Ron shouted.

Harry hung his head in shame. "I don't know Ron. I just don't know. I can't even tell you why I kissed her, it just happened. I'm not trying to hurt her or get revenge on you. I promise Ron."

Ron eased up, "I believe you mate. I was just really confused that's all. Katie was too." He gave a small chuckle, "You should have seen her after you left. She was going mad trying to think of an explanation."

"What did she conclude?"

"Nothing." Ron grumbled. "She decided that your actions were undefinable."

"Hmmm." Harry hummed. "Listen, I need to go take care of some matters real quick. We'll talk later, okay?"

"You didn't even eat!" Ron protested.

Harry shrugged, "I'm not even that hungry."

Draco reluctantly made his way to the Gryffindor common room. There were two major problems with this. Number one, Draco didn't like all the looks Gryffindor students were giving him and he was pretty sure they wouldn't get any better once he made it inside. Secondly he was afraid he would run into Weasley once he got there and personally he didn't have time to hear her chew him out. He was going up there for one reason and one reason only, to talk to Hermione. He wondered if Hermione's night had been any better than his, but he seriously doubted that based on the events of last night. Not to mention Draco had left his date.

"Draco?" An annoying voice called out. "Draco? What are you doing on the sixth floor?"

As much as Draco would have liked to forget that voice he couldn't, "I could ask you the same Pansy."

"I'm headed to the North Tower." Pansy began.

Draco looked assertively at the hard-faced girl and watched her brown eyes trail up his body. "Stop it Pansy." He said as she snapped back into reality. "I'm going to Snape's office if you must know."

Her eyes glanced away and she softly said to him, "Well then I'll see you later, Draco."

Draco looked up and saw Harry darting up the stairs in a flash. "Potter!" he called out, causing the boy to stop dead and his tracks.

"Malfoy?" He said warily.

Katie awoke to a nudge at her side. "Ginny, honestly." She grumbled.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ginny asked.

"Who else would dare wake me in the wee hours of the morning?" Katie yawned once more.

"Hate to break it to you honey but it's ten o'clock." Ginny pointed out.

Katie sat up in her bed immediately, "What? How could it already be so late?"

"You were knocked out cold." Ginny said. "I've been trying to wake you for awhile."

"Merlin, I can't believe I slept in so late!" Katie fretted.

Ginny scoffed, "I've slept in way later than this. Besides you were up late last night between hanging with Ron and cleaning up the Great Hall."

Katie's eyes narrowed. "Yeah, Lavender and I had to clean up by ourselves."

Ginny gulped, "Sorry, I was just so upset that I came to our room and worried myself to sleep."

"Upset about what?" Katie inquired.

Ginny shrugged and looked around the room, "A lot of things really. Your brother and Draco at the top of the list."

"Harry?" Katie asked baffled. "What did he do?"

"He kissed me Katie!" Ginny said frustrated. "I'm sure you saw though because the whole bloody school saw it! Now everyone thinks I like him and I don't Katie!"

Katie sighed, "Yeah I can see how that might be a problem. I'm confused about it myself."

"Why?" Ginny asked with a puzzled look on her face, "It has nothing to do with you, how has it confused you?"

Katie rolled her eyes. It was no secret to the two of them that they could get on each others nerves easily. "Harry's my brother, he usually tells me everything so I'm confused as to why he wouldn't tell me he wanted to kiss my best friend."

"I really hope it didn't mean anything to him." Ginny said softly. "Harry's a nice guy, but I've never really been attracted to him. I don't want to break his heart if he actually meant something by it."

Katie remained silent. Her mind still couldn't wrap around the idea that her own brother would kiss Ginny. She thought he was crazy in love with Hermione. What were his incentives? "Maybe you should talk to him." Katie suggested.

"You're his sister." Ginny insisted, "You should talk to him."

Katie shook her head, "I'll talk to him later, but as for now you need to talk to him."

Ginny nodded her head in agreement. "Okay, I guess you're right. I'll talk to him later today."

A mischievous grin appeared on Katie's face. "So what about Draco?"

Harry rolled his eyes at the blonde a few feet away from him, "What do you want Malfoy?"

"Come with me." Malfoy directed.

Harry refrained himself from taking any steps closer Malfoy. "Why should I?"

"Just come on Potter. I don't have time for your childish games." He jabbed. He hesitantly followed Draco down the corridor. Draco knew his way around the sixth floor very well and led Harry to a room he had never seen before.

"What is this place?" Harry asked looking at the bed and old furniture that were in the room.

"I don't know. It might be an old Headboy room or something, they don't use it anymore. So I find this a good spot to talk about things." Malfoy said. "It's a cozy little place though isn't it?" Malfoy said stretching out on the bed.

Harry looked suspiciously at Malfoy, "What did you bring me here for?"

"To talk." Malfoy said flatly.

Harry's eyes narrowed even more. "About what?"

"Whatever you want." Malfoy said. "Potions, girls, spells, family problems, secrets. Whatever is going on in that big head of yours."

Harry ignored that insult directed at him and remained silent. He sat on a wooden chair that was across from the bed. Harry noticed the wall trimmings near the bottom were peeling off giving Harry an impression that this room had not been used for at least fifty years.

"Fine I'll start the conversation. Let's talk about girls." Malfoy suggested. "You like Hermione don't you?"

"No. She's just my friend that's all." Harry lied.

"Potter stop lying. I see the way you gawk and stare at her during classes." Malfoy snapped.

"I do not!" Harry protested.

"And you couldn't keep your eyes off of her last night," Malfoy continued.

"That's not true!" Harry argued.

"And while she is completely oblivious I'm not. You were jealous of me all along and you were planning to ask her to the dance yourself. That day I passed you in the hall, you were going to ask her. Weren't you?" Malfoy cross-examined. Harry remained silent and avoided eye contact with Malfoy. "That's what I thought."

"Don't tell her." Harry pleaded.

Malfoy gave this some thought and finally sighed, "Fine I won't tell her. You only make this hard on yourself."

"And don't go telling your Slytherin friends either." Harry added.

Malfoy groaned, "Fine, I won't tell anyone that doesn't already know."

"What?" Harry asked getting ready to hex Malfoy if he had already told his friends.

"Oh come on Potter. You aren't the best about hiding your feelings. Your voice, your actions, your face, they all show that you are madly in love with Hermione." Malfoy teased. "I've seen it for awhile now. Ever since that first detention. You were so jealous of me."

Harry rolled his eyes, "Shut up Malfoy."

Malfoy sneered, "And when I kissed her jealousy was written all over your face."

"Well what about you and Ginny?" Harry questioned.

"You're asking me? I'm not the one that kissed her!" Malfoy exclaimed, "How was it Potter? Did you enjoy it?" Malfoy said angrily.

Harry was taken aback by Malfoy's tone so he stuttered, "I- I don't really know."

"You don't remember what it felt like to kiss Ginny?" Malfoy recapped.

"No!" Harry said frustrated. "I was dancing with her and I thought of Hermione so I kissed her. I was alarmed when I saw-"

"It was Ginny and not Hermione." Malfoy finished. "That's understandable."

"It is?" Harry asked confused by his own actions.

Malfoy nodded, "Yeah. You were fantasizing Hermione dancing with you so you momentarily forgot that you were with Ginny. Then you impulsively leaned down to kiss Ginny without really examining the situation." Harry sat there aghast. "You're welcome Potter. I just solved your biggest problem."

"I'm sorry if kissing Ginny confused you in anyway." Harry said at last.

Malfoy spat, "Why would I be confused by that? That's between you and Ginny. Not me."

"Well I just thought-"

"What you think I have a crush on Ginny Weasley?" Malfoy scoffed.

"I don't know, I just thought-"

"I would never like Ginny Weasley! I don't know you would ever insinuate that!" Malfoy declared.

"Sorry I just thought that-"

"She thinks she's so pretty and perfect." Malfoy complained.

"Well-" Harry started once more.

"I just hate her!" Malfoy interjected. "With her, 'Oh look at me I'm so pretty!' and 'Oh look at me I smell good!' and 'Oh look at me with my long beautiful red hair.' I hate her." Draco said in a mimicking high pitched voice.

"Someone's got a crush." Harry smirked.

"No Potter I don't have a crush on her." Draco corrected.

"Well I saw you guys fighting in the hallway-"

Draco's eyes narrowed, "How much did you see?"

Harry rolled his "Are you going to let me finish this time?" Malfoy nodded begrudgingly. "I saw the whole thing. I didn't really understand what you guys were arguing about though. Care to explain?"

Malfoy sighed and slumped his shoulders. "I guess so. I was dating Hermione."

"Really? I hadn't noticed." Harry said sarcastically.

"Shut up I wasn't done. Anyways we would hang out in the library and Ginny was always there. I always found her attractive but she was always a Weasley so I thought she was off limits. She's a witty thing though." Malfoy explained.

"You can say that again." Harry laughed.

"Well, after I broke up with Hermione I came here and she followed me here. We sat and talked for hours and something changed that night."

"I told you. You have a crush." Harry smirked.

Malfoy gave Harry a dirty look, "So I asked her to the dance, just as friends and she got angry at me and left. I don't even know what I did but she was upset about something." Malfoy stopped to scratch his head and continued, "The next day I found out she was going alone and this made me mad because what am I? Was I not good enough for her? I tried to talk to her before the dance but she pretended I didn't exist. So when I saw her leave the dance after she kissed you I chased her in hopes that I would finally get to speak with her." Draco told.

"And how'd that work out? A yelling match right in the hallways." Harry said.

"Her fault. The girl has a bloody temper." Draco said. "I didn't even do anything wrong."

"Does Hermione know you fancy Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I don't fancy her Potter." Malfoy insisted.

"What happened to you two? You and Hermione.?" Harry asked.

Draco sighed, "Well, we were just friends. It almost seemed out of place when we tried to be romantic with each other." Harry felt his body tense up at the thought of Malfoy and Hermione being romantic with each other. "Plus she admitted she still had feelings for someone else."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

"That's classified. Swore I wouldn't tell a soul." Malfoy explained. "Hermione has kept this a secret for a long time and I'm not going to be the one who blows it."

Harry nodded slightly as if he understood but he still desired to know who Hermione fancied. "Can you give me a hint?"

"Fine." Malfoy replied, "She first started liking him in her first year and did all the way through her third even though he never was very nice to her."

"Why?" Harry said furiously. "Why would she like someone who wouldn't treat her right?"

Malfoy shrugged, "I don't know, she was attracted to him for whatever reason until she realized he wasn't worth her time in the fourth year."

"And then she started liking him again this year?" Harry asked filling in the blanks.

"Bingo." Malfoy confirmed. "She began to see more of him this year and that resulted in another crush."

Harry nodded, "Well that's good to know."

"Yeah I suppose." Malfoy said under his breath. "I need to find myself a girl Potter."

"But you have Ginny." Harry said.

"I told you Potter, I don't like her! I hate her! I wasn't lying either!" Malfoy shouted.

"Ok." Harry said a bit frightened.

"Now you know who's pretty good looking?" Malfoy said with a smug grin.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Daphne Greengrass." Malfoy said.

"Ehh, she's okay." Harry said

"Okay?" Malfoy said in disbelief. "What if you had to choose between Daphne and Pansy Parkinson?" Draco asked.

"Hands down, Daphne wins!" Harry said quickly.

"See! Okay what about Daphne or Lavender?"

Harry thought of the two girls in his mind. Lavender was pretty but there was something about her that turned him off. Maybe it was the fact that he had seen her in a relationship with his best mate. "I guess I would say Daphne again." Harry said.

"Daphne or Hannah Abbott?"

"Daphne."

"Daphne or Anne Tgya?"

"Who is Anne Tgya?"

"A Slytherin fourth year. You've probably seen her before. She's got long black hair? Nevermind, I'll change it. Daphne or Cho Chang?" Draco said smiling devishly.

"Cho."

"Hmm. Cho or Ginny?"

"Ginny."

"Ginny or Katie?"

"I don't want to play this anymore." Harry said.

"Oh yeah. I forgot you had a thing with Ginny." Malfoy teased.

"Yeah that's what the problem is." Harry smiled.

"Hey, do you think Ron had snogged your sister yet?" Malfoy asked.

"I hope not."

"They probably have and they just don't want to tell you." Malfoy assumed.

Harry look disgusted, "Please don't tell me that."

"Why?" Malfoy asked. "If they get married then-"

"Shut up! I don't like to picture my sister involved in such activities." Harry admitted.

"Well if they've gone on a walk to the Astronomy Tower then they have snogged." Malfoy told Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, "What does the Astronomy Tower have to do with anything?"

"Everyone knows that people only go to the Astronomy Tower to snog! Not to study constellations! Haven't you snogged anyone there?" Draco asked. Harry shook his head. "Have you ever snogged anyone?"

"Yeah. Cho Chang in last year. It wasn't in the Astronomy Tower though." Harry admitted.

"You what?"

"I snogged Cho." Harry said nonchalantly.

"Ha I can only imagine it. What was it like?" Draco asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Harry said.

"Oh so it was that kind of snog." Draco said with his nose crinkled up. "Don't worry Pansy is a horrible kisser she just gasps the entire time. It gets rather annoying."

Harry laughed and then realized how strange the scene was. Sitting across from him was Draco Malfoy, Harry's enemy, and Harry had laughed at something Draco Malfoy said. And they were actually having a friendly conversation that didn't involve insults or rude remarks. It was a conversation he would find himself having with Ron. Talking about girls. "She does seem to fancy you a lot." Harry said.

"Yes I suppose she does. She shouldn't though." Malfoy said. "She's a bit of a mystery though. I don't really understand her."

"Haven't you known her for years?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. But she never talks about her personal life. Most of the times I've heard her talked the words from her mouth were either saying how much she adored me, insults, what she got on her last potions test, and all the gossip she heard in the bathroom." Malfoy said. "She never talks about her personal life, therefore it makes it difficult to decide what her strengths and weaknesses are."

"Do you analyze everybody's strengths and weaknesses?" Harry questioned.

Malfoy thought about it for a second and then nodded, "Yeah I suppose so. When I get to know someone I just automatically analyze their strengths and their weaknesses. Some of them aren't hard to figure out at all. Like yours."

"What? How did you decide that?" Harry asked a little offended.

"It goes like this, to determine your weakness I think, 'If I was to use something against Harry Potter what would I use?'"

"That's easy." Harry said immediately, "it would be family."

"That's what I thought too Harry. For the longest time I thought I could use family against you and it's true, it definitely would work but there's something even more effective, I realized it during our time in detention." Malfoy explained. "Hermione. She could make you do anything as long as you thought you were making her happy."

Harry was about to argue with him but realized how true that statement was. "You're right. She could probably make me do things that my family couldn't."

"That's nothing new." Malfoy boasted.

"Well what's your weakness then?" Harry asked.

"Why on Earth would I tell you? You already know too much about me." Malfoy replied. "I never really thought we would even have this discussion."

"Me neither." Harry admitted

Malfoy stood up and walked towards the door, "I dare say it was rather pleasurable."

"Don't eat ahead of yourself." Harry smiled as they exited the room.

Harry walked into the common room and immediately his eyes fell on Ron and Hermione laughing by the fire. "Hello." Harry said crashing onto the couch.

Hermione looked at Ron and giggled. "Hi Harry."

"So what are we talking about?" Harry asked.

"Oh...nothing" Ron said smirking.

"What is up with you to?" Harry asked.

Ron smiled and said, "Oh nothing. Our souls were just devoured by dementors."

Harry didn't understand anything that was going on but it must have been an inside joke because Hermione burst into laughter. "Ummm...ok." Harry said confused.

"Look at his face." Ron said amused, "he looks like he hasn't got a clue what we're talking about."

"He doesn't!" Hermione said once she had stopped laughing. Harry's mind flashed back to the moment on the train when Hermione had said, "When I'm around my crush I feel unspeakably happy."

"What have you been up to mate?" Ron asked.

"Oh I was uh, walking around the castle." Harry said.

"Alone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, I was thinking about things." Harry said.

"What kind of things?" Ron asked.

Harry took a seat and quickly said, "Things alright."

"Snappy today isn't he?" Ron asked Hermione. Hermione giggled as she nodded. Harry could feel the steam rising, he almost would have said something witty back but Ron got up and left, "I'm going to find Katie, I haven't seen her all day."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Okay Ron." He said rather annoyed. Hermione looked at him coldly and remained silent. "What?" Harry asked defensively.

"Nothing." Hermione huffed.

Harry rolled his eyes once more, "Honestly Hermione. I know you well enough to know when you're lying."

Hermione shook her head briskly, "I don't know why you're asking me! You're the one who's rather snappy today!"

"It's because I didn't get any sleep!" Harry barked.

"Why? Were you up late with Ginny?" Hermione cross examined with her voice getting louder with each word.

Harry's eyes narrowed, "Why would it even matter?"

"It wouldn't!" Hermione said throwing her hands in the air. "It wouldn't matter at all if you were with her." Hermione snapped.

"Okay then!" Harry said with a raised voiced. Hermione huffed before she ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Harry remained in his position for the rest of the day. The only time he had gotten up was to get some homework and to get some dinner. However, both times he had quickly made his way back to his seat in the common room.

The whole time Harry sat in solitude, with homework being his number one priority. However even though his hand seemed busy writing about the affects of the Veritaserum potion his mind was busy with something else. It would have a miracle if Harry could say he wasn't thinking about Hermione, but that miracle would not come today. Harry felt a pang of guilt for yelling at Hermione. Even though he didn't understand how their conversation had escalated into a fight he was positive it was his fault and he wanted to apologize. He waited in the common room and occasionally would watch for any girls to walk out of their dormitories but none of them were Hermione.

Ginny walked out and spotted Harry sitting by himself. Harry watched curiously and gave her a fake smile as she waved at him. Harry pretended to be busy with homework but Ginny made her way over to Harry nonetheless. "Hello Harry." She cooed.

She sat two seats away from him and flashed him a smile. "Hey Gin." Harry said quickly before returning to his work.

Ginny sat up straight and watched Harry write as if she wanted to say something to him. Harry began to feel awkward as he felt her stare, he had tried to forget about their kiss and he wondered is she was still dwelling on it. "Do you need something?" Harry tried to ask nicely.

"Actually yes I do." Ginny replied. "I need to talk to you, about last night."

Harry's eyes got big and he tried to hide his frightened expression. "Oh really?"

"Yeah." Ginny said. Her cheery disposition scared Harry. Was she going to admit she was attracted to Harry? She was in the other world so would it be any different? "Harry?"

"Yes?"

"That kiss," she said in a serious tone, "did that mean anything to you?"

Harry didn't want to hurt Ginny so he stumbled to find words. "The truth?"

"Yeah, the truth."

Harry shook his head, "No, I honestly can't say I did."

"Oh good." Ginny said breathing a sigh of relief. "I mean, it was an exceptional kiss but I never thought of you more than a friend."

"Yeah me too." Harry said. "I don't know what came over me yesterday."

Ginny giggled a little, "I'm glad that we both see each other as friends though."

"Me too." Harry admitted

"I would never want to hurt you or anything." Ginny replied.

Harry nodded, "Me neither."

Ginny stood up to leave. "Well it was nice talking to you."

"Where are you going?"

"Room of Requirement." Ginny said quickly.

"No, you can't." Harry said, "The last time someone went to the Room of Requirement past curfew they ended up in the Hospital Wing for two weeks."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'll be careful. If I'm not back in an hour come find me."

"That's not funny!" Harry called to her as she left.

As she left Katie and Ron walked in hand and hand. "Where are you going?" Ron inquired.

"None of your business." She huffed as she slipped out of the common room.

Ron gave Harry a puzzled expression. "She's going to the Room of Requirement."

"Have we learned nothing about going out past curfew alone?" Katie stressed.

"Yeah one of us should go after her." Ron suggested looking directly at Harry.

"Yeah I suppose so." Harry acknowledged.

Katie rolled her eyes, "Harry, Ron and I are a little busy."

"Of course you are." Harry muttered. "It's not my sister that left." Harry got up and retrieved his Invisibility Cloak and snuck out of the common room. Harry couldn't say this was one of his better explorations.

**A/N Make sure you vote and review! Thanks a ton for all your support**


	23. Chapter 23: One Step Closer

**A/N Well I'm back! Sorry for the long break! I just had major writer's block and I've been busy with other stuff. I'll make it up to you guys though. Three chapters will be posted today. An hour apart from each other. Sound good? Anyway, this isn't my favorite chapter. There was just too much I had to fit in. But before you freak out at the end…another chapter is coming. Don't worry.**

**Chapter 23: One Step Closer**

Harry walked outside the common room and took out his map. The hallway was scarcely lit so Harry had a hard time seeing very far in front of himself. In a soft whisper he spoke, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The blank parchment soon revealed the whereabouts of everyone in the school. Harry held the map close to his face so he could see where Ginny's dot was. It seemed she had just reached the sixth floor. Harry was about to roll up the map when he saw two other people roaming the sixth floor. Goyle and Malfoy. They were on opposite sides of the hallway, which didn't make that much sense to Harry. Harry also found it strange that Goyle was unaccompanied. However, Harry noticed there were no teachers present so he proceeded to make his way down to the sixth floor.

The corridors were eerily empty and dark at this time of the day and made Harry a little more cautious than usual. Every corner he checked to make sure nothing could jump out and spook him. He slowly crept through the hallways with his invisibility cloak hiding him. He watched the three dots on the map. Goyle was stopped at a corner near the Room of Requirement. On the other side of the hall, Ginny seemed to be keeping a steady pace and Draco seemed to be lagging as Harry had almost caught up to him.

Harry turned the corner sharply and was not surprised to see Draco's silvery blonde hair shining in the dim light. "Malfoy." Harry hissed.

Malfoy's head whipped around and searched for the source of the voice, "Who is it?" Malfoy whispered back. His body language signaled that he was frightened. Harry pulled the cloak off and Malfoy rolled his eyes. "Nice Potter. Got yourself an invisibility cloak."

"Yeah I scared you didn't I?" Harry smirked.

Malfoy just rolled his eyes again. "Actually I thought I was hallucinating. You can't blame me either. You were wearing an invisibility cloak!" He slowed down and waited for Harry to catch up. "You know I would be jealous but I like having the feeling of excitement. The adrenaline of maybe getting caught by a teacher."

"Or the feeling of failure when you get caught and have detention." Harry added.

"Clever Potter, clever." Malfoy said, "So what brings you to the sixth floor?"

"Trying to retrieve someone." Harry said vaguely. "I saw you were here though." He added.

"Stalking me?" Malfoy asked.

"No this map it-" Harry began holding up the map for Draco to sees

"Shows you where everyone in the castle is. Yes Weasley already told me." Malfoy said.

Harry became confused. Usually Malfoy referred to Ron as Weasley but Harry doubted that Ron and Malfoy had any one-on-one conversations lately. Harry adjusted his glasses and stammered, "Uhh...right. Why are you here?"

"I am just attending to some matters than need to be addressed." Malfoy said as he continued to walk. Harry could sense the vagueness and knew that Malfoy was up to something. Harry struggled to catch up.

"Wait!" Harry shouted.

"What do you want Potter? I'm not your friend that you can just walk around the castle with at midnight." Malfoy snapped.

"I wanted to ask you something." Harry said. His mind processed what he wanted to ask. He knew Draco had the answer, he just wasn't sure if now was a good time to ask.

Draco rolled his eyes and continued walking, "Well what is it then? Want to know how I get my hair looking so perfect?"

"No." Harry said flatly. "Remember this morning when you said that Hermione told you who she liked?" Harry said.

Malfoy rolled his eyes once more and Harry braced himself for the witty comment that would follow. "No Potter, I suffer from short term memory loss. I can't remember anything that happened this morning." He snarked. "Honestly, is that the only thing you picked up on from our conversation?"

Harry paused after this collecting his thoughts in his head. "Well no." he rationed. "I'm kind of curious about who Hermione fancies."

"That's only natural."

"Is it Ron?" Harry asked hesitantly. He regretted the words once they slipped out of his mouth.

Malfoy stopped walking and raised an eyebrow at Harry, "I told you I can't tell you." He watched intently as Harry stopped as well to face Draco.

"I know. But the clues, they all fit Ron." Harry replied. "Can't you just tell me if I guess right?"

Malfoy gave Harry an uneasy look, "If you're so curious ask Hermione yourself."

"She wouldn't tell me." Harry hastily replied. He stared down at his feet. Even though he felt him and Hermione were close with each other, he still felt like there were things she was keeping from him.

"Oh." Malfoy said as if he already knew. "Now there's a problem." Harry picked up on a sarcastic tone and furrowed his eyebrows into a frown.

He continued walking ahead of Harry and Harry did a light jog to catch up. "What? I swear you make no sense sometimes."

Malfoy smirked, "Maybe instead of asking her, you should just tell her you are obsessed with her?" He suggested.

Harry scowled at him, "Well that's the worst idea ever." Harry frowned at him and Malfoy's smirk disappeared from his face.

"Why'd you guess Weasley?"

"I saw them today in the common room laughing together." Harry accounting the event, "But once he left, she wasn't in the best mood. We got in a fight today."

"I heard." Malfoy said grimly.

"How?"

"She told me of course." Malfoy replied. "Told me as we walked to dinner together. She feels kind of bad. You do too though from your expression."

"I didn't even see you guys at dinner." Harry said mostly to himself.

"You only see what you want to see Potter." Malfoy speculated. "You didn't look for Hermione at dinner because of your guilty conscience."

"That makes sense. How'd you know that?" Harry asked curiously.

Malfoy shrugged, "I went out on a limb. I'm good at that."

A silence broke out in between them and Malfoy seemed to be quickening his pace. However, for a reason unknown, Harry made an effort to keep up with him and keep this conversation alive. Harry cleared his throat, "We're not the only ones on this floor."

"What do you mean?"

"Goyle is up ahead of us somewhere." Harry said. "The map-" Harry took out the map and saw no sign of Goyle anywhere. Not on a different floor or hallway, Goyle was nowhere to be found on the map. "Where did he go?"

"Apparently your map doesn't work as well as you thought. Besides, Goyle never goes anywhere without Crabbe." Malfoy said rudely. The turned another corner and Harry recognized the spot where the Room of Requirement was established.

Harry shook his head, "That's why it's so weird. He looked like he was going to turn this corner. I don't understand. He's not anywhere on the map. Every single person who goes to this school is on the map. Unless-" Harry snapped his fingers. "Someone goes in the Room of Requirement! I knew it! Malfoy we just-"

"Knew what?" Malfoy interrupted. Harry felt his blood boil as he realized Malfoy had not paid attention to anything he had said.

"Have you even been listening to me?" Just then a small sneeze was heard down the hall. Harry's heart pounded loudly against his chest. Draco and Harry jumped behind a pillar. Draco pulled off Harry's invisibility cloak, "Hurry, put this on with me." He rushed.

"No." Harry said sternly. "You said you liked feeling the adrenaline when you walked at night. I'm just going by your words."

"Potter, stop this now and give me the cloak." Draco said urgently.

"No." Harry said flatly. He quickly fumbled with the map as he heard footsteps. Harry looked at the map and pointed to the dot that was approaching them. "Its only Ginny."

Draco grunted and said, "What the bloody hell is she doing here this late at night." His eyes narrowed and even in the dark Harry could tell they reflected anger.

"I think she-" Harry started.

"Shhh." Draco hushed. He began walking towards her. Harry started to follow as well but Draco stopped him. "No no no. You stay under the cloak. Don't say anything." Harry rolled his eyes.

Draco stormed off into Ginny's direction and snapped, "Weasley!"

"Malfoy?" Ginny hissed. "What are you doing here?" Draco saw her jaw get tight and her brows furrow.

"What are YOU doing here?" Draco asked. He made his way closer to the ginger and eyed her suspiciously.

"I'm visiting the Room of Requirement if you must know." Ginny snapped.

"No you're not, I am visiting the Room of Requirement." Draco insisted.

"No you're not! I am!" Ginny yelled. She ran to the door and tried to turn the knob but the door wouldn't budge. "What the?"

"Step aside." Draco ordered. Ginny's hands dropped to her side. She remained facing the door and did not move at all except for her hands, which clenched tightly into a fist.

"No." She spoke sternly.

"I got here first." Draco said. "Obviously you can't even open the door so I'll be nice and open it for you."

"This is just like you." Ginny said whipping around so Draco could see her face.

"What? I'm right you're wrong?" Malfoy antagonized. "Because in that case-"

"No! Mr. Malfoy always gets his way doesn't he? And if he doesn't he'll throw a fit until he has it his way." Ginny said to him. "You can only do things if they benefit you. Not to help other people."

"That's why I was put in Slytherin." Draco concluded.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I can't believe you Malfoy. This is silly."

"Silly?" Draco asked. "You call this silly? I'm trying to open a bloody door for you, you selfish girl!"

"Yeah, so you can have it to yourself!" Ginny accused. "You're a selfish, snotty, rich kid!"

Draco just shook his head and rolled his eyes, "This, pumpkin, is just like you. I try to do something nice for you and you blow it off like it's nothing."

Ginny scoffed, "When have I ever done that?" Draco felt anger rise up in his chest. How daft could she be?

"The dance!" Draco shouted, "I offered you a date to the dance and you declined so you could go by yourself. Who does that? Who would want to go to a dance by themselves? No one! Not even Harry wanted to go alone. He had no choice but to go alone! You blew off my nice gesture like it was nothing. I'm not nice to everyone you know!" He roared. He immediately regretted shouting though as Ginny looked startled by his tone.

"You're trying to pin this whole thing on me aren't you?" Ginny shakily asked, "Make it seem like I'm the bad guy?"

"Well yeah because you're the one who started it!" Draco yelled. "You made me feel like dirt!"

"I had a very good reason for why I did that." Ginny spoke lightly.

"Why?" Draco said angrily. "So you could prove that I don't always get what I want because believe me, I hardly ever get what I want."

"No." Ginny said as her eyes filled up with tears. "I did it so I wouldn't have to lie. So I could be more honest."

Draco softened up at the sight of Ginny crying. He dropped his shoulders and sighed before asking, "What are you talking about, Gin?"

"Remember? We talked about honesty that night. Some people were better than others. No one was perfect at it. You went on about how even the most truthful person told a lie every once and awhile." Ginny cried, "I wanted to be more honest...like you."

Draco looked at her sad eyes and took a step closer to her. Guilt swept over him and he tried to keep his voice clam. "You lie a lot when you're angry. You just say things to get even with people. That's why it doesn't mean anything to me when you get angry at me." Draco said. "That's why I don't take offense to 'selfish, snotty, rich kid.'" He said lightly causing a mild smile to appear on Ginny's face. He could smell her rosy perfume and see her freckles from where he was standing.

"You've told me before." She said forcing a smile. "So you see, when Colin Creevey asked me to the dance I told him I was going stag. But I didn't want to hurt him or lie to him so I decided that I really would go to the dance stag. I wasn't expecting anyone to ask me anyway. But then you asked me, and I had to decline your offer." Ginny quivered. Draco didn't meet her eyes. "I wanted to go with you Draco. More than anything."

"You lying git." Draco said slowly. "You only told Colin you were going alone so you wouldn't have to go with him! So much for honesty! And you didn't even bother to tell me why you couldn't go with me!" Draco said.

"I had to tell him that Draco. I wanted to enjoy my night! I didn't think you would get so upset over it." Ginny said in a raised voice.

"I had every right to! If you would have filled me in on this I would have taken things more lightly!" Draco exclaimed.

"Whatever. I still think you would have been slightly angry at me." Ginny said. "But I am sorry."

"Sorry? You made me look like a blundering fool and all you say is sorry?" Draco said.

"You're right!" She said as the tears came back. "I'm sorry! I was a terrible person!"

Draco once again felt a pang of guilt, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"I lied to be more honest! How does that even make sense?" Ginny cried.

"It doesn't if you ask me." Draco smiled. "Someone would have to be completely mad to try and pull that off." He teased. Ginny looked up at him. The tears and sadness had been once again been replaced by anger and fury.

"Draco Malfoy, if you think that-" Ginny started. She was cut off however when Draco crashed his lips into hers. Ginny at first seemed taken aback by his actions but then followed along closing her eyes and deepening the kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and Draco held her waist tightly. Ginny was a very good kisser in his opinion and he thoroughly enjoyed her company as her hands played with his hair.

Draco pulled her in tighter when he was interrupted. "Snape is coming!" Harry said urgently throwing off the Invisibility Cloak.

"Harry?" Ginny asked as she blushed a bright shade of red.

"I thought I told you to stay hidden?" Draco said annoyed. His hands remained on Ginny's waist and he leaned in to kiss her again.

"Snape is literally right over there so unless you want detention get under the cloak now!" Harry said.

Draco groaned, "Are you sure he's actually coming?"

Harry nodded furiously, "Yes!" he hissed, "He just turned the corner." Ginny and Draco gave in to Harry's warning and quickly got under the cloak. The three of them had to crouch to fit them all in.

"Well this is cozy." Draco mused.

"SHH!" Harry hushed for the last time. Just as predicted Snape walked by. There was a sense of urgency as he walked by. His face was focused on something but Draco couldn't figure out what. The three of them waited until Snape's footsteps were no longer heard.

"Ginny we have to get back to the common room. Katie and Ron are worried." Harry said.

Draco groaned and Ginny shot him a glare. "You're probably right. We should get going Harry." Ginny said disappointed. Draco huffed. He would much rather get back to kissing Ginny than go back to his boring common room.

"I'll walk with you guys for a bit." Draco said putting his hands in his pocket.

Ginny smirked, "Why?"

"Don't play with me Weasley." He joked. She giggled at this remark. Draco took a hand out of his pocket and offered it to Ginny who accepted it immediately.

Harry walked beside Draco and whispered, "What ever happened to the astronomy tower?"

"Oh shut it Potter." He hissed.

Harry didn't stop there, "If you hate Ginny I would hate to see what you would do if you actually fancied someone." Draco ignored this comment and kept walking.

It was an uncomfortable walk for Harry. He felt like a third wheel as Draco and Ginny exchanged whispers and smiles with each other. Somehow, Harry had ended up walking behind the pair. He kept the cloak bunched up in his pocket while he examined the map. He was waiting for Goyle to walk out of the Room of Requirement and be out on the map so he could confirm his suspicions, but he never came out. They reached the staircase and much to Harry's delight, Draco acted like he would be leaving. "Well this has been an eventful night. Sadly I have to return to my room, so I'll see you two tomorrow." He smiled at Ginny and then walked away.

Ginny blushed and bid him farewell, "Bye Draco."

"Lets go." Harry said grabbing her wrist and dragging her up the staircase.

"How much did you see Harry?" She asked curiously struggling to keep up with Harry.

Harry thought it would be better if he told her he only saw the ending but didn't have time to make up a lie, "All of it. Fight and the snog-"

"Okay enough of that." She quickly said once she realized Harry had watched everything. "Why were you on the sixth floor anyways?"

"Getting you."

"And how did Draco end up in all this mix?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged, "I don't know really, he needed to go to the Room of Requirement and I was sent to come get you so Draco and I ran into each other."

"So you guys are like friends now? Normally I don't think you would have stopped to talk to him." Ginny said.

"Oh no. We are not friends. Far from it. He just has knowledge I need and I have knowledge he needs so we exchange it every once and awhile." Harry said.

Ginny snorted, "What knowledge could he have that would be interest to you?"

"Stuff." Harry said vaguely.

"Stuff?" Ginny asked. Harry nodded. Just then they approached the Fat Lady. "Witcus Flimary" Ginny said. The portrait swung open.

"Where'd everyone go?" Harry asked seeing that there was hardly anyone in the common room.

"Probably where I'm headed...bed. We have class tomorrow and it's approaching midnight." Ginny said as she walked up the stairs to the girls dormitories. She walked away with a huge smile on her face and a light skip in her walk.

"Good night." Harry said to her. He waited until she was all the way in her room before he scanned the common room for any of his friends. He spotted Katie and Ron bundled up on the couch near the corner. Ron saw Harry and gave him a thumbs up and Harry smiled at his gesture. He then spotted Hermione scribbling on something near the fireplace. "Alright," he said to her once he got close enough. "What homework are you working on now?"

Hermione looked up and smiled, "Actually this isn't homework."

"Ahh extra credit." Harry said as he dropped himself on a sofa near Hermione.

"Nope." Hermione said.

"Uhh a letter to your parents?" Harry asked.

"Nope."

"A letter to my parents?"

"Why on Earth would I write to your parents?" Hermione laughed.

"I was just guessing."

Hermione tucked a loose curl behind her ear and looked up at Harry, "It's a diary."

"Dear Diary," Harry said in a mimicking tone.

"Oh heavens no!" Hermione said, "I would never start and entry like that. It's too generic."

"Well then how do you start your entries?" Harry asked.

"February 15th-" Hermione teased.

"No! I mean like how do you start it for real?" Harry asked.

"Well that's personal Harry."

"Just the first line." Harry pleaded.

Hermione bit her lip and then sighed, "Fine but only the first line."

"Go on."

"Well I put the date of course and then said, 'The dance just whirled by so quickly!'" Hermione read.

Harry nodded, "Exciting." Harry felt the room grow tense and Hermione seemed to be busying herself with her journal. "Hermione, I'm really sorry."

"No I'm sorry Harry. I was unfair to you." She said softly looking up from her journal and looking at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Harry shook his head, "No you weren't. I was a little short with you. I apologize. I shouldn't have been that way."

"Harry?"

"Hmmm." Harry hummed.

She smiled with her brown eyes and said sweetly, "Don't even apologize."

"But I-"

"Shut it Potter." She said with more aggression. Harry was taken aback. She raised an eyebrow and smiled at him.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" He asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No, I can't stay mad at you forever!"

Harry smirked, "Then what are you doing over there! Come sit closer to me so I can read over your shoulder."

Hermione looked at him with a blank stare for twenty seconds or so and then quickly compiled her stuff in her arms and stood up. She moved over closer to Harry and planted herself right next to Harry. So close that there legs rubbed against one another. "Oh sorry this is too close." She said readying herself to stand again.

"No, it's fine. We are best friends after all." Harry said nonchalantly.

"You don't think this is weird?" She asked.

Harry shook his head, "Nah we sat like this all the time in the other world." He lied. "If it bothers you though you can move."

"No." She said warily. "I don't think it's weird. I'm just worried I'll fall asleep on you again."

"Am I that boring?" Harry teased.

Hermione's eyes widened and she did a light gasp. "No! I just-"

Harry couldn't help himself as he laughed out loud at her behavior. "Don't worry about it! If you're uncomfortable just move. I won't take offense to it."

"You're sure you don't mind?" She asked once more.

"Positive." Harry said. Hermione sat back allowing their shoulders to also touch. "Read me something please."

"Fine." She said flipping through her journal. "Lets read this one. As long as you're okay with it I mean."

"What's the date?"

"January 7th." She said flatly. Harry nodded. He knew what the date was but he was okay hearing her account for what happened. "Ready?"

"Yeah go ahead." Harry replied.

"Have you ever felt like someone took your heart out and stomped all over it?" She read.

"Yes." Harry said immediately.

Hermione continued, "I felt that way today. It all started with detention with Draco and Harry. We had to help Hagrid again and I didn't mind that. I wasn't nervous at all because I knew Draco and Harry would protect me." Harry beamed at the thought of Hermione seeing him as someone who would protect her. "We were all walking in the woods and Draco and Harry were bickering about something stupid like they always do."

"Malfoy started it. You were there." Harry interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and read, "All of the sudden we heard a scream. It sounded like someone needed help. Harry volunteered to go check it out (I reckon it was so he could 'redeem' himself after last detention). After he left I became nervous. Harry shouldn't have gone alone. We all should've gone together, he could get seriously hurt."

Harry cleared his throat, "Excuse me but there was nothing to redeem, I was just as awesome that day as I was any other detention."

"Sure." Hermione said sarcastically. "Anyways, Draco and I just stood there and waited for him like fools. Then Draco came up to me and kissed me. For some odd reason I just went for it. It's not that I don't like Draco; he's charming, handsome and very funny. I do love him, just not like that."

"Is this all going to be about your romance with Malfoy? Cause I might just throw up if that's the case." Harry commented.

"No!" Hermione said defensively. "Stop interrupting or I'll stop reading." She snapped. Harry obeyed her of course and remained silent. "So anyways Harry saw us kissing and it must have alarmed him because he freaked out. He seemed to be very angry with me for some reason. I felt bad honestly cause he was angry. I think it's because I'm supposed to hate Draco, not be all over him like that. He expected me to hate Draco because he hated Draco and I was his friend. I'm Draco's friend too though and that's all we really are...although that was an amazing kiss. It sent shivers down my spine!" Hermione laughed at herself for a second and then continued, "Anyways , I digress. Harry seemed so upset at this that he ran back to Hagrid's hut again. That's how he must handle all the upsetting things is by thinking through things, alone."

"I do. I make some good judgements when I'm alone." Harry interjected.

Hermione smiled at him, "Anyways Draco and I were going to go after him because it was pointless just walking around but we heard a noise. We ran through the trees and then I saw her. Katie's limp body curled up on the floor. I immediately thought of Harry. I wished he was there. I imagined how hurt he would be to see his sister here lying dead and then decided it was probably for the best that he wasn't around. I started to cry and looked to Draco. And I saw it. I saw a look of concern. I always knew he had it in him. He's a really nice guy if you get to know him. Once you get through his hard shell, you find out he can be a softie. Sure he still has to have witty comebacks for everything but I genuinely think he was just as concerned about Katie as I was. Once we exchanged looks I put my head on Katie's belly and sobbed. Draco put his arms around me to comfort me and I sort of think it did. Then Hagrid came and I cried all the way up to the castle. I've cried a lot today. I was crying so hard when we found Harry that Draco had to tell him the news. It was so heart breaking to see the look of sadness sweep over him. He probably had a terrible night. Anyways, at the moment I'm outside the hospital wing. I want to see Katie but Harry's in there and I don't want to interrupt anything so I'm just out here, writing."

Hermione looked up at Harry and Harry looked down, "That's it?"

"Yeah." She said gloomily.

"You couldn't have picked one about how you got and 'A' on a potions assignment? And dont pretend like you don't write about that." Harry joked.

Hermione blushed, "I thought you would like to hear it since I never told you my side of that night."

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"For what?"

"For being a git."

"Harry you weren't a git. I knew you were only upset at me because I had became good friends with your nemesis. You have nothing to be sorry about." Hermione said.

"So you never fancied Draco?"

"I wouldn't say that. At the time I was writing that I didn't but he won me over. I didn't go out with him just out of spite." Hermione explained.

Harry raise an eyebrow, "In spite of what?"

"Nothing." She said quickly.

"Malfoy," Harry said shaking his head. "He does have a way with girls."

Hermione smiled, "Why do you say that?"

Harry knew he shouldn't tell Hermione of the encounter he just had but before he could stop himself the words rolled off his tongue. "Just today he snogged a girl, I would know because I was there. An awkward experience is how I would describe it."

"He is charming." Hermione said. "Who did he snog today? Pansy?"

"You would never guess."

"Well who was it then?" Hermione asked him impatiently.

"Ginny." Harry said smirking.

"What?" Hermione said sternly. Her jaw dropped.

"Draco snogged Ginny tonight." Harry said.

"How did this happen?"

"Well they were both headed to the Room of Requirement and I ran into Draco when I was trying to find Ginny. They bumped into each other and fought for a while and then snogged." Harry explained.

"Fighting? About what?" Hermione asked. She was now sitting upright and looking very concerned.

"Apparently Draco asked Ginny to the dance and Ginny said no because she had already told Colin she was going alone, but she didn't tell that to Draco so Draco was mad because he thought Ginny thought that she was too good for him and Ginny was mad because Draco blew up in her face." Harry said quickly without taking a breath.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I know it's hard to believe." Harry said.

"This is big!"

"This is huge!"

"This is-" Hermione said, "What's bigger than huge?"

Harry thought for a moment and then said, "this."

Hermione laughed, "Yes of course. But honestly I thought Draco would tell me! I'm going to go and talk to him about this tomorrow." Harry froze. He didn't think Draco would take it very well that Harry had already gossiped about him. Not to mention Draco had one of Harry's secrets in his back pocket and he wasn't ready for Draco to pull it out yet.

"No!" Harry said. "You can't! I wasn't supposed to tell anyone! You can't talk to him otherwise he will know I told you" Harry said.

"So wait, they don't know that I know what you know." Hermione said.

"Exactly."

"Well this is something to think about then. Do you think they will become and item anytime soon?" Hermione asked.

"Well I think they already are one...it's just secretive." Harry said. "They held hands all the way until Draco had to leave."

"Merlin, Ginny's the girl he always told me about." Hermione contemplated. "I must be so daft to have not figured it out! I thought it was a Slytherin!"

"Yeah, I never saw it coming. I fear for the day when Ron finds out." Harry chuckled.

Hermione giggled and looked up at Harry. "I told you a story, now it's your turn."

"My turn?" Harry argued, "You fell asleep last time I told you a story."

She smiled, "Just tell me one. In fact, tell me about your second year at Hogwarts...in the other world of course."

So Harry told her the story. How students were becoming petrified and no one knew how. How the Chamber of Secrets had been opened so the quest was on to see who the Heir of Slytherin was. He told of how many students turned against him and gossiped that he was the Heir of Slytherin. He explained how she had almost cracked the case when he became petrified and he did not leave out the part where he visited her everyday in the Hospital Wing.

When he was done Hermione had a lot to say. Throughout the story she had squirmed quite a bit until she had finally ended up lying on Harry's lap. "I can't believe it was Ginny."

Harry nodded, "She was under a curse. None of us ever bring it up around her though. It's a touchy topic for her."

"I can imagine." She said. There was a silence until Hermione brought up something else, "So you visited me in the Hospital Wing everyday?"

"Yeah." Harry smiled, "I missed you during that time. I realized how much I needed you."

Hermione smiled and even blushed a little bit. "We should do this more often." She said dreamily.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Tell stories to each other." Hermione said. "We learn a lot about each other."

"It is quite fun." Harry said playing with the tips of her hair.

Hermione glanced over to a wall with a clock hanging on it and then sprang up. "It's one o'clock in the morning!"

Harry looked up at the clock and saw that it was indeed one o'clock. However, he yearned for her to stay with him. To fall asleep in his arms as she once did. "So it is."

"We have class tomorrow! At nine! I have to go to bed right now. Goodnight Harry! I'll see you in the morning!" Hermione said quickly.

"Wait!" Harry stopped her. She turned around anxious to get upstairs. "I'll walk you down to breakfast." He said. "Be ready at 8:30." He smiled.

Hermione grinned, "That would be nice. I'll meet you here then."

The next morning Harry walked to breakfast with Hermione. "...well if you paid more attention you would find his class isn't that hard." Hermione said. They were talking about Charms class.

"Well it's hard when you have an attention span like mine. You get distracted at the smallest things." Harry said.

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table and Harry sat across from him. "Maybe you need to become distracted with what Professor Flitwick is saying."

"Did we have homework for that class?" Harry asked in a panic tone.

"Yeah our five page essay on the Enlargement charm is due today." Hermione said.

"What? I haven't even started on that! I didn't know it was due-" Harry stopped when a mischievous grin fell upon Hermiones face. "We didn't have homework did we?"

"Nope." Hermione giggled.

"Not fair! Don't scare me like that again!" Harry said. But Hermione wasn't listening. She seemed distracted by something else. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Harry I thought you said Ginny and Draco kissed last night." She inquired. Her head was cocked and her eyes were squinting. Harry smiled at her puzzled look.

"More like kiss each other silly." Harry said.

"Are you positive? It couldn't have been anyone else?" Hermione said.

"Yes I'm sure. I walked her back to the common room afterwards. Why?" Harry asked. Hermione remained silent and pointed over to the Slytherin table. There leaning against the wall was the slender Draco Malfoy dressed in black with his hands wrapped around a girl's waist. "Who is that?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged. "I don't know he's covering her face with his body. Oh look here comes Snape!" Snape walked right by Draco and slapped him on the back of his head with the papers he was holding. Draco stopped and pulled away from the girl. She had dark brown hair with brown eyes and she had a big smile on her face. It was Daphne Greengrass.

"No way." Harry said. "I swear that he and Gin-"

Hermione cut him off, "I believe you but obviously it meant nothing to Draco."

"Well he must be a great actor because last night he-"

"I wonder how Ginny is doing." Hermione interrupted once more. Harry and Hermione both turned their heads to Ginny who was deep in the pages of "The Tide Turns West".

Harry scooted over so he was across from her ad Hermione slid over and sat next to Ginny. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Ginny said turning the page.

"But are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. You were up awfully late last night so I don't know." Harry said shrugging.

Ginny looked up at him and scowled. "I know what your implying and I will have you know that I am perfectly fine. And if you don't mind I was reading here." she said getting up from the table.

Harry and Hermione exchanged worried looks. "Poor thing." Hermione said softly. "Do you think it's a good idea to have Draco and Ginny in the same room this evening?"

Harry shrugged, "I have no idea. That depends if they both show up."

Later that night Hermione walked up to the library anxious to began her study session. She was surprised to see Harry already sitting at their table. "Someone was anxious for their library time." Hermione teased.

"I was actually." Harry smiled. "I figured something out yesterday."

Hermione set her stuff down and looked at the library entrance. Draco Malfoy strutted into view. "What time will be done?"

"Why Malfoy so you can snog Daph-" Harry said sourly.

"Shut up will you." Draco said covering Harry's mouth with his hand. "Pansy is over there I don't want her drama right now."

"She has to know by now." Hermione remarked.

"I know." Draco said in a low voice, "But she doesn't need reminding. If we can keep it on the down low she won't beat my arse."

"What about Gin-" Harry started.

"Look are we going to talk about my love life or get down to business?"

"Draco had a point. We better get to work." Hermione insisted. She sat beside Harry and opened a book.

"Wait listen!" Harry shouted. He got a few glares from nearby students. "I saw something." He said in a hushed voice.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"I was telling Draco yesterday that Goyle was on the sixth floor with us." Harry recalled. Draco nodded. "I had the Marauder's Map with me. That's how I knew."

"Get on with it." Draco complained.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Hermione he disappeared the next time I looked. He went into the Room of Requirement!"

Hermione had a puzzled expression on her face. Her eyes furrowed and he but her bottom lip as she processed the information. "Just because he disappeared doesn't mean he went into the Room of Requirement does it?"

"Where else could he go Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't got a clue. Are you saying that Crabbe and Goyle are behind this whole thing?"

Harry nodded but Draco interrupted, "I've told you before Harry. Crabbe and Goyle can hardly read a children's book without help. They can't pull off a crime big as this by themselves. They have to have a leader."

"But what if they don't?" Harry cross-examined.

Draco looked as if he was about to speak but shut his mouth as Ron, Katie and Ginny walked into the room. Harry saw Draco become uneasy with the new visitors and saw him pretend to be busy reading a book. "Sorry we're late." Ron said. "It took awhile to gather all three of us up."

"What did we miss?" Katie asked anticipating something big.

"I have another reason to believe that Crabbe and Goyle are behind it, but Malfoy over here doesn't think they're capable of doing it alone." Harry recapped.

Draco looked around the room worried and hissed, "Keep your voice down will you? There are Slyterins in this room." He said pointing to a table just behind him. Harry glanced up and saw Blaise and Pansy working on homework. Blaise seemed involved in his homework while Pansy suspiciously stared down Harry.

"So you really think it was them?" Ron asked in a quiet voice. Harry nodded and explained what he had seen the previous night.

Hermione gasped, "Draco, do you think this is it?" She passed her book over to Draco.

"Vanishing cabinet?" Draco asked.

"You put something in and it's transported to the other cabinet that's located somewhere else." Hermione explained.

"That's genius, do you think there's one in the school?" Harry chimed in.

Hermione shrugged, "I think it's safe to assume. I mean maybe that's why their in the Room of Requirement all the time. The vanishing cabinet is stored in there!"

"This is brilliant." Draco said reading the book, "Major development in my eyes. In fact I think we should award ourselves. Can we go now?" He asked hurriedly. Harry saw Ginny glare immensely at the blonde.

"Sure." Hermione sighed. "I'll do some more research during the week."

"So we're saying that Crabbe and Goyle are using a Vanishing Cabinet to transport something back and forth?" Ron asked loudly.

"SHHHH!" More than one person hissed.

"Yes Weasley." Draco said walking briskly past the bunch.

"We almost have solved the mystery." Hermione smiled to herself.

Harry placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled at her. "Then we can warn Dumbledore."

The next week flew by for Harry and it was one of the best weeks Harry had had for a while. Every night Harry and Hermione made an effort to tell stories to each other until Hermione got too tired and had to go to bed.

Saturday night, Harry sat across from the fire with Hermione resting her head on his shoulder. He had told her it didn't bother him and so she went along with it. Harry wouldn't admit it but the feel of her head on his shoulder made his heart beat faster. They had been telling stories for quite awhile. They had both shared stories of their first year, both accounting for the troll that had gotten into the Girl's Lavatories, and were now moving on from that topic. "Okay then." Hermione said tapping her finger on her chin. "We talked about our first years but what was your first impression of me?"

Harry laughed, "Well I was sitting in a compartment with Ron and you just came in trying to find Neville's toad. At the time you came Ron was trying to show me his so called 'spell'. It wasn't very good and you called him out for it. Plus you actually fixed my glasses with a real spell. I was quite impressed by you. You already knew twice as much magic as me."

Hermione blushed, "I read a ton before I came here."

"Your turn." Harry prompted, "First impression of me, go."

Hermione chuckled a little. "Well it's interesting really. I first introduced myself to you and Ron right before we were sorted. I thought you two were prats at the time. You guys didn't pay attention and acted like you already knew everything there was to know about magic." She giggled, "I was not so impressed." Harry forced a laugh but mentally scolded himself for ever being that way. He knew he wasn't like that, but it still bothered him immensely. "Harry?" She asked softly.

Harry turned to look at her and immediately caught her deep brown eyes, "'Mione?" A smile slowly crept on her face as the two gazed into each other's eyes. Harry could feel himself inching closer to her face before she abruptly turned her head.

"I must be insanely tired." She mumbled. "Night." She said swiftly leaving Harry alone in the common room.

"Well that hurt." Harry muttered to himself.


	24. Chapter 24: The Mess Unfolds

Harry didn't forget about their moment last night, however Hermione did. The next day Hermione didn't mention it, she hardly looked Harry in the eye, and Harry thought it seemed unlikely they would ever have a conversation like that again. Blimey, it wasn't even really a conversation. Harry thought to himself. More like a staring contest, or something like that. At the moment Hermione was talking his ear off about some assignment her Arithmacy professor had given her. "So I read the whole chapter and there was nothing on how to do it." She explained, "But that was because it was in the wrong chapter!" Harry and Hermione made their way up to the common room together. Harry felt a burning desire to just grab Hermione's hand but realized that she wouldn't appreciate it as much as he would, so he discarded the thought and continued walking. "Harry what do you think everyone is up to right now?" She asked curiously. Harry knew she only asked this to see if Harry was listening or not.

"Well it's a Sunday night, most of them are probably doing last minute homework they forgot to do over the weekend." Harry decided. "Not everyone's on top of everything as well as you are." He smirked at her and she just shook her head. However as they drew closer to the common room loud, audible shouts were heard. "That sounds like Ron." Harry said at once. He quickened his pace and Hermione struggled to keep up. They made it to the portrait entrance where an argument was unfolding. Surprisingly enough, Katie and Ron were having their first argument.

"Harry," Katie pleaded as she saw him appear. "Tell him it wasn't me. I didn't write it." She said with teary eyes.

Harry's eyes shot up at Ron, "Write what?"

Ron shoved a letter in Harry's face. "Read it." He grunted.

Harry read it silently to himself but soon stopped as harsh words appeared on the paper. Cruel phrases were written in dark black ink. Things such as, "I never loved you as much as I said I did." or, "You were always my second option." were written through out the letter. Harry couldn't imagine Katie writing anything like that but who else would've? However looking at Katie he could see she was telling the truth. "She said she didn't write it Ron."

"I knew you were going to take her side." Ron grumbled. "Believe what you want Harry." He looked at the ceiling to stop the tears from falling, "It's her handwriting Harry. I know her handwriting. I even had Ginny confirm it." He choked.

Harry noticed for the first time since he got there that Ginny was standing against a wall glaring at Harry. "She said she didn't it write though." Ginny announced.

"I didn't!" Katie cried.

"It's your handwriting Katie! I don't know how someone could just copy that!" Ginny argued. "Besides that fact, Ron found it in your bag!"

"What?" Harry asked confused.

Ron looked at Harry and tried to answer him but couldn't find the strength. Ginny sighed, "Ron and Katie were doing homework tonight and Katie took out one of her books and a note fell out of it. Ron picked it up and started to read it-"

"-and then she chased me out the common room to get it back." Ron finished. "I can't believe you Katie. I loved you and the whole time you were writing break up letters behind my back."

"Ron," Katie cried, "I still love-"

"Don't you dare finish that statement Potter. This whole thing has been a lie." Ron said as tears became visible, "I can't believe I ever trusted you."

"RON!" Katie bellowed.

"And the fact that you didn't want me to read it! How long were you going to play me?" Ron yelled. "I would have given you the world, Katie."

"Let me explain!" Katie shouted.

"NO!" Ron barked. "YOU HAVE EXPLAINED ENOUGH! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" He turned on his heel and marched back into the common room. Katie sat on the floor and sobbed.

"Great. Thanks for that Katie. Now my brother's broken." Ginny surmised. She too walked back into the common room after one more statement directed at Harry, "Ron's your best friend Harry, I can see it in your eyes, you don't believe either one of them."

"Well your brother had no right to speak to Katie that way." Harry snapped.

"Fine I'll pass along the message to him." Ginny said glaring at him.

Katie sobbed, "I didn't mean for-"

"Shhh." Harry soothed crouching beside her rubbing her back. "Go into your dormitory and take a nice warm shower to cool down." Katie nodded and slowly made her way to the portrait. Harry turned to Hermione who gripped the letter tightly in her hands as she read it.

"I can see why this note would effect Ron so negatively." She said softly.

Harry nodded, "She's adamant she didn't write it though. How do you explain that?"

Hermione shrugged, "All I know is that our library session needs to be cancelled, there's too much tension between our group of friends."

"I think that's a reasonable idea." Harry agreed.

By the next morning things hadn't gotten any better. However, Hermione still patiently waited for Harry at the bottom of the stairs. He was usually the one waiting for her so Hermione wondered what was taking him so long. After a few minutes of waiting, Ron emerged from the dorms and stomped down the stairs. Hermione smiled at him thinking it would help mend his broken heart. "Good morning Ron." She added lightly.

Her spirits were crushed though as Ron glared at her. "Don't even bother talking to me." Hermione was taken aback at his rudeness but realized this was probably how Ron dealt with his anger. She heard another pair of footsteps and saw Harry make his way down the stairs.

Hermione once again smiled at the person coming down the stairs. "Good morning Harry." She repeated.

He faked a smile for her and added, "Morning."

"What's wrong?" She asked sensing his disappointment. This is where Ron and Harry differed. Ron would take his anger and frustration out on others while Harry would let it cook until he could brood over it later.

Harry shrugged, "Nothing. I just tried to talk to Ron this morning but he's not in the friendliness of moods."

"I've noticed."

"He really should leave you out of this." Harry said. "You aren't on either side so why is he bringing you into this?"

Hermione shrugged, "I haven't got a clue. Lets head down to breakfast shall we?" She said trying desperately to change the subject off of Ron. Hermione hated to see Ron and Harry like this. They had been best friends forever it seemed like. It would be a shame to see it crumble after this long.

"Yeah let's go." Harry said as they both headed towards the Great Hall. "How's Katie and Ginny?"

"Neither of them will speak to each other. It was a little awkward. Katie cried herself to sleep though. I don't think she's taking this very well." Hermione suggested.

"That's how I know she didn't write the letter. She's devastated about it." Harry commented.

When Harry and Hermione reached the Great Hall they were not surprised to hear Ron's bellows echoing through the vast room. "Oh no." Harry muttered.

"DON'T EVER THINK ABOUT TALKING TO MY SISTER!" Ron yelled to the victim. When Harry and Hermione got closer they could see it was Draco. Ron closed his lecture by exiting the room. Harry and Hermione spotted a seat next to Katie and quickly sat down.

"Wow!" Hermione heard a voice from behind her. She turned around to see a shocked Draco Malfoy standing in her presence. "Don't want to cross the wrong path with him! I don't even want to know what his deal is!" He marveled. "You might want to console your boyfriend, Katie. He's in a pissy mood today." Hermione and Harry both dropped their jaw and signaled for him to say no more. "What?"

Katie threw down the fork she was using and stood up. She turned to Draco and got close to his face. "That's it. I'm so done with you. That was the last straw. You're unbelievable and I still haven't forgiven you for all the nasty things you've done to my friends. I hope you're happy with you're life." She snapped. She too left the Great Hall with no other words.

Draco's face was much whiter than usual and his demeanor wasn't as cocky. "Wow. Two in one day. What did I say?"

"They broke up!" Harry hissed. "Somehow a letter in Katie's handwriting ended up in Katie's bag and Ron read it."

"What was in the letter?" Draco asked curiously.

"Nasty things about Ron. It was a break up letter." Hermione explained.

Draco raised his eyebrow. "Well that explains a lot." He took a seat next to Hermione.

"Aren't you afraid the Slytherins will see you?" Hermione asked.

Draco shook his head. "They already know anyways. Pansy told all of them in spite of me going out with Daphne."

"Do they still like you?" Harry asked bluntly.

"Nope." Draco replied. "Not really. All I have right now is Daphne."

"She doesn't care that you hang out with us?" Hermione asked.

"Nah." Draco said. "She doesn't care as long as I snog her tonight."

"Sounds like a great relationship." Harry remarked. Hermione couldn't help herself but giggle.

"Oh my- am I interrupting something?" Draco asked getting up from the table.

I looked at him in bewilderment. "Like what?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm just kidding, gosh. Everyone's in a terrible mood today.

Harry couldn't find it in himself to cheer up. Even with Hermione siting beside him near the fire this drama was a big damper on his mood. Especially when Katie was sitting across from him not making any sound at all. "Do you need to talk?" He asked.

"Not really. I don't think that would really help matters right now." She insisted.

"Well we're here for you." Hermione reminded.

Katie sighed, "Its just nothing in my life makes sense is all. One second I was happier than I ever was before and then the next I was sobbing in my bed. That sounds like a great idea right now." She said leaving before either one of them could say anything more.

"That went well." Harry stated.

"She's right." Hermione said staring at the fire. "Nothing makes sense right now. That letter...I can't think of any explanation."

Harry pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I know, I've racked my brain for an explanation."

"Me too." She said softly still engulfed in Harry's arms. "I almost wonder if someone framed Katie to tear our circle of friends apart."

"Why would anyone want that?" Harry asked.

Hermione shrugged finally letting go of Harry. "I don't know it was just a thought. If its true, they did an awful good job."

"Yeah I know. Split us up into sides." Harry said grimly.

Hermione sighed, "I never wanted to join a side."

"I didn't either, but Ron is being moody and gave us no other option."

Hermione didn't say anything about that but added, "He blew up on Ginny this afternoon."

"That's sad." Harry said. "She was the only one who took his side and he disposed of her."

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Promise me we won't get into a fight? I hate it when we fight." Hermione said as an afterthought.

"Of course I promise, nothing can separate us."

Draco walked slowly through the halls of Hogwarts the following night. Unlike the other times he had wandered around the hallway, this time he was really in no rush. He didn't have an ending point tonight. He was contemplating some of his thoughts and he would wander around until he had sorted them all out. Katie's words ran through his mind and hit him like bricks. He had tried to be nicer, he thought he had turned his life around but she said she didn't forgive him for his past actions. Was he really that bad of a person? Maybe he was. Ron had screamed at the previous day about messing with Ginny, and he knew what he meant by that.

He walked passed the Gryffindor common room and corrected himself. The brightest witch of his age thought he was a good person and maybe that's all that mattered. Harry didn't seem as annoyed by him either. Besides, Katie and Ron were both in irritable moods so their opinions hardly counted right? He thought to himself. Draco felt his confidence come back to him just as the Gryffindor portrait hole swung open with no warning. Harry stumbled out and Draco greeted him, "'Lo Harry. Funny seeing you out here." He joked.

Harry turned to look at him, "I really don't have time for you right now."

"Why not?" Draco asked as if he was deeply hurt. "I was hoping we could play some Wizard's Chess and sip hot chocolate. Guess my plans are ruined." Draco joked.

"You're really not making anything better, you realize that." Harry said irritably.

Draco's smile vanished. "Whoa, no need to get short with me."

"I'm not!"

"...and edgy." Draco added.

Those two words triggered an explosion from Harry. "You are literally the most annoyinnest person I've ever come in contact with."

"Thanks."

"And you just go around making smart comments and rude insults to everyone you meet! You know Hermione says you really hurt Ginny and I can see why!" Harry voiced loudly. "No wonder you were put in Slytherin. I wonder sometimes if the only reason you hang out with us to torment us"

"Well, thanks Potter." Draco said trying to hide his disappointment. "I guess you don't want me hanging out with you and your friends anymore."

"If you can even call any of us friends still." Harry mumbled.

"Yeah I get it." Draco said staring at his feet. The two remained silent until Harry silently slipped into the darkness. Draco waited by the entrance to the Gryffindor common room before building up the courage to knock. The portrait swung open and Draco was relieved to see Hermione peeking from behind it.

"Draco what are you doing up here?"

"I was taking a late night walk when I ran into Harry." He said heavily.

Hermione sighed. "He's a wreck isn't he. He tried talking to Ron today. To knock some sense into him but that just ended up badly. Almost turned into a fist fight. Boy I've never seen Harry so angry. I guess if someone tries to knock you across the face it doesn't make your mood any better. It's a good thing he still has me and you-"

"Yeah about that," Draco said scratching his head uneasily.

Hermione's head perked up and she cocked her head sideways, "What?"

"I'm afraid I won't be hanging out with you anymore."

Harry took one last big breath and then slowly opened the portrait hole. After a half hour of roaming around the halls he had finally cooled down. He supposed he owed some people apologies for his sudden outbursts. Most notably to Neville who was merely trying to ease Harry when Harry impulsively screamed in his face while shoving him away. Godric he was just as bad as Ron when he was angry. He hadn't meant to get that way. There were so many people watching yet Harry couldn't believe Ron was trying to pin the whole thing on him. Harry opened the portrait hole and was surprised to see the common room was still somewhat active. For a Tuesday night it was rather peculiar. Standing out though was Hermione. Harry took a minute to capture her beauty. Her hair loosely wrapped around in a bun, the way her petite feet were crossed at the ankle...but something was wrong. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she had nothing in her lap. Just her hands. "What's up, Mione?" He asked causally.

Her eyes bolted up to him and the narrowed at the sight of him. "It's all your fault." She quivered. "He's gone because of you!"

"Who is?"

"Draco! He said that after his discussion with you tonight he no longer feels wanted here! He went back to those ruddy Slytherins who all hate him because of what YOU said to him!" She spat.

Harry looked at her with raised eyebrows, "Don't blame the whole thing on me! He's just overreacting! You'll see, tomorrow it will be like nothing ever happened."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "How shallow are you? When was the last time you ever saw Draco be self-conscious about anything? Anything at all? He's not coming back. He made that quite clear. He let his doubts get the best of him because you told him he could never change!"

"I-" Harry started.

"You of all people should know people can change!" Hermione roared. "You used to be a big-headed prick too absorbed in himself and his idiot friend to do anything logical! All of the sudden you turned your life around and became one of the best friends I ever had in my life! How do you explain that Potter?" She raged. Harry saw several tears slide down her face.

"It's because I'm from a-" Harry began once again.

"Oh yes! That 'other world' of yours." Hermione said making quotations in the air. "That silly little dream of yours that you can't stop talking about." That did it. Harry felt his heart sink into his stomach as Hermione revealed she didn't believe in his life without parents. Harry had so many things he could have told her right then and there. However he didn't. He bit his tongue and swiftly left for his dorm. For the first time in awhile, Harry felt alone in the world. He felt tired as well but the knot in his stomach reminded him that he had ruined every friendship he had in three days. Harry never wanted to go home more than he did right now.


	25. Chapter 25: No Time for Warnings

Chapter 25: No Time For Warnings

Harry sat quietly at his desk and listened to Snape drone on about a deathly potion that is fatal to anyone who drinks it. He tapped his quill anxiously against the desk waiting for class to end. School had grown tedious in the last few weeks. Not only were exams coming up, but teachers decided to pile homework in hopes that the students may retain some knowledge as they blew through the curriculum. This meant that Harry went straight to the common room after classes to start on it. He usually worked on it by himself but Neville had been accompanying him recently. Harry looked to his left. Neville was furiously jotting down notes as Snape spoke. Harry reminded himself to ask Neville for help when he started on his Potions homework later tonight.

Harry heard a snicker from behind. With a quick turn of his head, Harry saw Ron laughing with Dean and Seamus about something on Dean's parchment. Harry sighed as he faced the front again. It had been a week and half since he had a civil conversation with Ron. Ron no longer glared at Harry in the hallway but it was in no way the same as it used to be. A few days after his outburst, Ron had gotten over his angst and spent most of his time with Seamus and Dean. A part of Harry was jealous that Ron had replaced him. They had been best friends for years and now they had become strangers.

"How long does it take to kill a person with this poison?" Snape inquired. In the front row a hand shot up. "Yes Ms. Granger?"

"It takes two to five days." Hermione replied promptly. Harry sighed as he heard her voice ring through the classroom. It had been awhile since he had spoken to her as well. His mind flashed back to a time when they promised they would never fight. Back then it seemed like an easy promise to make but sometimes people make promises without understanding fully.

"Correct." Snape responded as he went back to the chalkboard to write more information down. Harry watched Hermione pick her quill back up and began writing on her parchment. Harry was two rows up from her but from where he was it looked like she was drawing instead of taking notes. She seemed to be scribbling in the margins. It was at that moment when Harry realized how much he missed her in these few days. At first he had been upset at their argument and he spent many nights feeling sorry for himself but that grief later morphed into anger. He was angry that she had blamed him, he was angry that she didn't understand him, and he was angry that she had brought up the alternate universe. If she didn't believe him why didn't she just tell him in the first place? That would have been much better than leading him along making him believe she was actually interested. However, at this very moment, Harry wished he was sitting beside her copying her notes instead of Neville's.

Harry heard a familiar voice speak up as Snape continued speaking, "That means someone could poison someone and leave the country before they ever find out!"

"That's correct Draco." Snape said sullenly before continuing his lecture. Harry glanced over at Draco. He was sitting by Crabbe but Harry knew that Draco was sitting alone. Most of the Slytherins had turned against him word got around that he had been spending an increasingly long amount of time with the Gryffindors. It seemed that Daphne was his only friend these days and she unfortunately was a year older than him. Having once been in a similar predicament, Harry could sympathize with Draco. Being the outcast of your house wasn't the happiest of times. Harry wanted to apologize but he never got the time. Draco stuck to his word, he never walked by the Gryffindor table anymore. After classes he returned to the Slytherin common room until the next morning. He never went to the library anymore. He was gone.

The same could be said for Ginny and Katie. The only times he saw Ginny was when she would return to the common room at nights after reading her romance novel series in the girls lavatory. She didn't speak to anyone except Seamus. Harry supposed she had been lonely too since this whole mess unraveled. Katie eventually cooled down from her heart-breaking experience. She no longer cried in front of people and kept herself composed most of the day. She started sitting with Harry at meals since Neville usually sat with Hermione, but that was it. After that she would retire to her bedroom where Harry suspected she cried. And for that, he blamed Ron. In short, Harry's life was a mess. A big, hot mess between him and his friends.

"For your homework I want you to write three pages on the affects of the poison and the antidote for it." Snape announced. Harry glanced at the clock. Class was over.

"Three pages?" Neville hissed. "I knew I shouldn't have taken this class. Grandmother said it would benefit me but I haven't seen any benefits so far."

"I know. This week bites. I also have that Transfiguration assignment to do. I need a break from all of this." Harry replied. "Do you want to go to the library tonight and work on our paper?"

Neville sighed, "I wish I could but I have an arrangement with Dumbledore tonight. I've been dreading it all week." Harry had been spending more time with Neville since he didn't have anyone else. Even then, Neville jumped back and forth between him and Hermione. Since he spent most of yesterday with Hermione he thought that Neville would spend today with him, but that plan seemed to be diminishing by the minute.

"They can't be that bad." Harry insisted know full well that they could become depressing.

Neville shook his head. "I just don't know how much I can take of this Harry. I have to defeat You-Know-Who but I don't think I can." Harry's attention was drawn to a group of girls from Ravenclaw giggling like school girls as Neville walked by. It was true that Neville had a very different life in this world. He no longer was the slow boy of the school, but rather the hero of the school whether he was ready or not. He however kept a level head about it all and didn't seem to think he was anything special. In fact, he seemed to think very little of himself.

"Well you have to start with your attitude." Harry told him as they walked out of the classroom. "I know you're Grandmother makes you feel like a let down but you're not. You've got to tell yourself that."

"Thanks Harry-" Neville began.

"You've also got to start using his name. It shows that you're not afraid of him." Harry counseled. Neville began talking more about Dumbledore and his advice as Harry was hit by a sudden wave of nostalgia. In a way he missed his old life. It was his. It was unique. It wasn't perfect but then again what life was? He wondered what he would be doing if he was there. He probably would still be friends with Ron and Hermione and would probably be walking to class with them right now. He missed that in a weird sort of way. It was like the way someone misses the snow when it's sunny outside. The sun is nice. It's warm and can make someone happy, but it's not like the snow and it never will be. So while each have their pros and cons, they both are special.

"-so I guess that's what he will tell me tonight at the meeting." Neville concluded.

"Yeah I guess so." Harry said. "I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks Harry. You've really been a lot of help to me these last few weeks." Neville smiled. "I've got to head over to Herbology. I'll see you later Harry!"

Harry was left alone as he slowly walked to Charms. Somewhere in the castle was a lonely Draco who had no friends within his house. Somewhere there was a lonely Hermione who walked quickly to class to avoid any confrontations. Somewhere there was a lonely Ginny who filled the void with a romantic book. Somewhere there was a lonely Katie whose heart was still being mended. And somewhere there was a lonely Ron, trying to replace his old friends. So in a sense, Harry was in good company.

* * *

><p>After his classes were over, Harry made his way to the common room so he could get started on the mounds of homework he had been assigned. He took his usual seat on the left side of the room and begin reading his notes on Transfiguration from the day before. He knew that Neville would be joining him shortly so he took this time to not only review for his class but also think about his life. This was something he liked to do when he was alone. It allowed himself to evaluate his decisions with a keen eye and to look at the bigger picture of things. Today his mind was skipping between his friends and the broken relationships he had with each of them. He had just begun to search for a solution to his impending problem when he heard a cough from behind. He looked behind him expecting to see a first or second year but was surprised to see a curved figure with bright red hair. "Ginny?" He sputtered out.<p>

She smiled at the sound of her name. "Hiya Harry." She walked around Harry and sat in the seat beside him. She folded her hands neatly in her lap.

"How- how have you been?" He asked her. He was shocked that she had initiated a conversation with him. He hadn't heard her talk at all for a long time.

Ginny shrugged, "I'm fine. How's it going with you?"

"Same." Harry said looking down at his paper.

She sighed, "Look, I'm not here to talk about our lives. I came here to talk to you about Ron."

"Ron?" Harry had assumed that the two of them were still not speaking to each other after he blew up in her face. "Are you guys on good terms now?"

"I suppose so." She said thoughtfully.

"Did he apologize?" Harry asked.

Ginny shook her head. "I forgive him though. He was angry, I get that. I talked to him last night with Seamus."

"That's good!" Harry said hoping this would mean things get better from here.

"He's looking for you Harry." She said abruptly. "He went down to the pitch to see if you were practicing Quidditch or something."

"Oh" was all Harry managed to say.

"I don't know what he wants to talk about but just remember that he's been your friend since you could barely walk." Ginny reminded him. "Nothing is more valuable than that."

Harry gulped. He couldn't imagine Ron engaging in a heartfelt apology but he couldn't imagine what else it would be. Was he still upset? Did he want to throw some more punches at Harry? "I guess I'll go find him. Tell Neville where I went."

"Will do." She said said as Harry got up.

"It's been nice talking to you." He said before he left. "I think Katie would enjoy talking to you as well."

"Not now Harry. One day we will be best friends again, but not today." Ginny said leaning her head against the sofa. Harry left and thought about her words. Her and Katie have been friends since they were born too, why couldn't they just make up already?

Harry made his way down to the main floor. The halls were more crowded than usual because everyone was making their way to either the common room or the library. This proved to be an obstacle for Harry as he weaved in between people to get to the Quidditch pitch.

He made his way to the big oak doors and opened them. It was then when he saw a lean, red head walking up the hill. "There you are." He said slowly.

Harry tensed up, feeling nervous about his position. Ron's intentions had still not been revealed and it was worrying Harry. "Yeah, here I am." Ron continued walking towards Harry until there was only a few feet between them. "Are you going to say something or just stand there?"

"I have a lot I want to say to you." Ron replied. "I'm just trying to form coherent sentences."

Harry's palms became sweaty and his throat became dry. Ron didn't seem to be in a "happy mood." Ron's jaw clenched as he continued to think. "Just tell me what I've done to make you angry." Harry said bluntly.

"You didn't believe me. My best friend, the one who is supposed to stick with me through thick and thin accused me of lying." Ron said through his gritted teeth. He looked at the ground and avoided Harry's glare. "Not only that but you expected me to be in a peachy mood the next morning. I had my heart crushed and the first thing you think I should do it get over myself?"

Harry's eyes narrowed. "I'm sorry, I was trying to make light of the situation. That didn't mean you had to throw things at me." He said deceitfully.

"Don't even try to pin this whole thing on me." Ron warned.

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Ron-"

"You could have mended the relationship anytime you wanted but you never did." Ron said once again looking away from Harry.

"You never tried either!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah well I was hoping you would forgive me before I apologized." Ron said folding his arms. Harry scoffed. "Listen, I didn't want to argue with you. Truth is, I just miss my best mate." He gave a sheepish grin to Harry and Harry felt a smile slowly creep onto his face.

"I've missed you too." Harry said. Ron pulled him into a brief hug before letting go.

"Now that we're done with that," Ron started. "I was wondering if you would like to join me in a game of chess?"

"Why so you can make me feel like a loser?" Harry laughed.

"It's only fair since you yelled at me." Ron replied.

"You were hitting the wrong buttons." Harry said stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"You know, Seamus always was up for a game of chess." Ron said raising an eyebrow.

Harry laughed again, "Well in that case I guess you can go find Seamus."

"Noooo." Ron whined. "Just one match?"

"Fine." Harry sighed as they began walking up to the common room again.

As they walked through the halls together, Ron told Harry stories of Dean and Seamus. "They really haven't got a clue about sneaking around at night. Dean was meeting this girl one night and he walked by McGonagal's office!"

"Amateurs." Harry smiled.

"You're telling me. I thought it was just common sense to walk around the teacher's office." Ron said. He stopped talking though as a familiar face a approached them.

"Have you two seen Longbottom?" He asked. His tone was frantic and he looked paler than usual though It could have just been the light.

Ron glanced over to Harry knowing that if anyone knew it was him. "Neville should be up in the common room." Harry spoke. "Why would you need to know?"

He looked at Harry and his piercing blue eyes cut through Harry. "I just need to know."

"Well like I said, he's probably in the common room doing homework with Hermione or something." Harry told him.

Draco shook his head, "He's not there. I asked your sister."

"Maybe he's in Dumbledore's office then." Harry said recalling the meeting Neville had with him.

Once again he shook his head, "Dumbledore is not here either."

"What do you mean? Isn't he in his office?" Ron asked. He shook his head. Worry was written all over his face.

"If you must know, Neville left with Dumbledore a half hour ago. Dumbledore needed him earlier than normal so he could take Neville somewhere. They're not in the castle at all." Said a female voice from behind. "He wanted me to tell Harry." Harry's eyes trailed over to the voice and found Ginny walking down the staircase. Her eyes were locked on Draco and it was at that moment that Harry realized, she had never given up on him. Her mouth had a soft smile that she was trying hard to suppress. Her hands were nervously moving in front her.

Draco seemed to be eyeing her behavior as well as she walked down the stairs slowly. "That's not good." He said taking his eyes off of Ginny.

"What's going on?" Harry asked.

"I overheard Crabbe and Goyle talking in the loo today. Tonight is the day they enact the plan." He said. It was the first time Harry had ever seen Draco so grave about something. His eyes were filled with concern, his voice was solemn and filled the air with gloom. "Tonight is the night."

Harry's breathing slowed. "I forgot about them." He admitted. In the last week his mind had been preoccupied with the theatrics of his circle of friends. He had been more consumed in his loneliness than any other thing.

"I did too." Ron spoke faintly.

"They're bringing in death eaters any minute. That's what they had to transport." Draco told them. Harry's heart started thumping wildly against his ribcage. "What do we do?" He asked looking at Harry.

"We have to get some back up." Harry said after a short pause. "We have to warn the students."

"How?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny, you go down the Hufflepuff common room and warn them. Bring anyone who wants to help fight." Harry instructed. "Draco you do the same for Slyhterin, Ron you do Ravenclaw and I'll do Gryffindor."

"You want me to tell the people who are behind this evil plan that I know what they're up to?" Draco scowled.

"Warn the first and second years. See if you can get Daphne to help us." Harry suggested. "Meet here when you're done." They all nodded and went they're separate ways. Harry darted up the staircase making his way to the common room. Once he got there he sputtered off the password and found the common room abuzz. Finding Sarah in the crowd he ran up to her.

Her red hair was sleeked back in a ponytail and she was conversing with some of her friends. "Sarah, may I speak to you?"

Her head turned back, "Oh hi Harry!" She said excitedly. "I'll be right back you guys."

"Sarah, you have to help me." He said in a panicked tone.

Her face immediately dropped, "What? What's wrong?"

"Death eaters are about to come in the school. You have to stay here. You can't leave. It's dangerous. Tell everyone else." He said glancing around the common room.

Her face paled. "O-okay. I'll see what I can do."

"Great. Do you know where Hermione is?" He said searching through the crowd of people.

"She left shortly after Neville did. She took homework with her so maybe she went down to the library." Sarah said in a monotone.

Harry thanked her once again and let her return to her friends. He then ran up the stairs to his room to retrieve his map. He ran into Dean and Seamus. "'Lo Harry, where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Death eaters are breaking into the school. I need you guys to help." Harry said tossing his clothes aside in search of the map. Dean and Seamus broke into laughter. "I'm serious. Are you going to help or not?"

Dean laughed, "Harry, there's no way death eaters could get into the school with Dumbledore here."

"That's the thing. Dumbledore isn't here." Harry spoke gravely.

"What?" Dean stammered.

"He left with Neville. We're the only defense. Now are you coming or not?" Harry inquired.

Dean nodded while Seamus looked apprehensive. "Where's Ginny?"

"She's recruiting some Hufflepuffs to help us." Harry stated picking up his map and stuffing it in his pocket.

"She's-she's going to help?" Seamus asked.

"Yep." Harry replied quickly.

"Then I'll help too." Seamus muttered.

"Perfect. Head down to the second floor. That's where the rest of them are meeting." Harry instructed before leaving them and heading down the stairs.

"Is it true Harry?" Lavender squeaked. "What your sister said about death eaters?"

"Yes. If you two could stand guard of the common room that would be helpful. We don't want them getting to the first years." Harry said pointing at Pavarti and Lavender.

"Okay." Pavarti said in a shaky voice. Harry walked past them and opened the map. He scanned it looking for Hermione's name. Luckily for him she was on the floor below him in an empty classroom. He left the common room and began to sprint down to where she was.

As his feet glided through the halls he began to become nervous. He hadn't spoke to Hermione in a long time. The prospect of speaking to her made him anxious and nervous. He came to a halt when he reached the classroom she was in. He waited outside trying to find every bit of courage he muster. Slowly he turned the doorknob and slipped inside.

She was in there. She was sitting on the floor with a potions book in her lap. She was reading it with such concentration that she didn't notice that Harry had slipped in. Harry tried to find words to say to her but they just weren't coming. She picked up the parchment that was resting beside her and scribbled something on it before she looked up. She jumped at the sight of him. "Oh!"

"Sorry." He managed to say.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. She looked apprehensively at him.

"I-I came for your help." He stuttered.

She put the book to the side and stood up. After smoothing out her skirt she focused on Harry once again. Her eyes narrowed. "With what?"

"Well I was talking to Draco and he...well he seems to think that death eaters are coming into the castle...it's probably true because he overheard Crabbe and Goyle talking about it and so-" Harry spouted off so quickly he wasn't sure if Hermione could understand him.

"Wait." She interrupted him. "You talked to Draco? I thought he wasn't speaking to any of us."

Harry knew she was upset that he talked to Harry first before Hermione but if she knew the details of their conversation she wouldn't be upset. "Well-"

"I thought he wouldn't ever speak to us again because of what you said." She choked.

Harry took a deep breath and tried to refrain from yelling at her. That wouldn't get them anywhere. "I thought you promised we would never fight."

"Well Harry-I-you-and-" she began to sputter. "It wasn't just me that started it. If I remember correctly it was you who refused to even look at me after it happened."

Harry sighed. "I was upset that you had lied."

"Lied?" Her voice rose. "Lied? About what?"

"About believing me." Harry spoke softly. "You said you believed me when I told you about my alternate universe but you didn't."

Hermione scowled, "I do believe in it."

"That's not what you said though!" Harry said loudly. Hermione flinched at his volume making Harry feel guilty.

Hermione took a step closer to him and clenched her jaw. "I never said I didn't believe you. Not once." She said bitterly.

"It was implied." Harry shot back. Hermione shook her head and Harry saw her eyes fill with tears. "Listen," he sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you in days, I'm sorry I yelled, I'm sorry I accused you of saying things you didn't. I'm sorry. But the fact of the matter is death eaters are coming into the castle any minute now and I need a brilliant witch to help me out."

Hermione smiled at his apology and swung her arms around him. "I'm sorry Harry." He hugged her back, holding onto her just as tightly as she was holding onto him.

"I've got to go. If you want to help we're meeting on the second floor." He said letting go of her. She took a deep breath and walked a few feet over the the lonely desk in the room.

"But Harry-" she said as she turned around. She wiped the tears that were now falling down her face. She looked terrified. She rested one of her hands on the desk.

"Everything will be fine." Harry consoled. "Don't worry." He walked over to her and placed his hands over her.

"I'm not as brave as you." She cried.

Harry shook his head, "Being brave doesn't mean you don't get scared. I'm terrified Hermione. It just means that you are willing to do something despite of your fears." Hermione sighed and looked down at the ground. "Besides," he said lifting her chin up to look at him. "You're one of the bravest girls I've ever met."

"Please be careful." She said gazing into his eyes.

"I will." He said lightly before he cupped her face and kissed her. It was a brief kiss that lasted no longer than a few seconds. He pulled away and smiled at her. "Bye Hermione." As he glanced back at her, she sat down on the desk. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were wide. Maybe he should have warned her.

* * *

><p>"Where the bloody hell is Potter?" Draco asked impatiently. Everyone else had arrived. There were three Hufflepuffs, a handful of Ravenclaws, six Gryffindors and two Slytherins making a grand total of fourteen teenagers up against an army of death eaters. Draco was a little stressed.<p>

Ron rolled his eyes. "Will you relax? He probably went to get Hermione."

Draco turned to look at Ron. He was leaning against the walls and looking at his cuticles. "Well how bloody long does it take for him to get her?"

"I dunno." Ron stated shortly.

"How much do you wanna bet he's snogging her?" Draco smirked.

Ron's eyebrows raised. "You think so?" Draco only smiled. "He does seem like the type of guy who would kiss his fair maiden before putting his life in danger."

"Exactly my point." Draco began pacing. "Unfortunately, we're running out of time."

"Do you think he lost track of time?" Ron said before he broke out in laughter.

Draco stifled a laugh, "All I know is that he better stop sticking his tongue down Hermione's-" he stopped as Harry came into view. "Oh hi, Harry! We were just talking about you."

Harry scowled at him. "How many people showed up?"

"You make number fifteen." Draco replied.

"Hermione should be coming shortly." Harry told him. Draco looked over at Ron who was already smirking in his direction. "Let's divide into groups."

"Okay. You're in charge Harry." Draco said stepping back.

He watched as Harry examined the group they had put together. "I need the Hufflepuffs to watch the dungeons. That includes keeping the Slytherin and Hufflepuff common rooms 'death eater free'." Harry moved over the the Ravenclaws and thought of where they should go. "You four should go alert ALL the professors about what will be transpiring tonight. We could use their help as well." He then moved to group of Gryffindors. "Katie, Dean and Alicia; head up to Snape's office and keep tabs on him. You three can patrol that part of he corridor." Draco took a second to marvel at Harry's ability to take charge. Commands were gliding smoothly off his tongue even though Draco knew Harry was scared. His outward appearance may seem to be collective and calm but Draco could see the fear hidden within his eyes. He supposed that is why Harry was put in Gryffindor after all. He had the ability to mask his fear for the sake of others. "All the rest of us will patrol the sixth floor. That's where they all will come from."

"You heard him people! Let's go!" Ron called out. Immediately the crowd of students began making their way to their designated spots. Draco walked behind Katie and Ginny who were laughing together. Draco supposed this was a good sign. Draco turned his head and was surprised to see Hermione lingering in the back. He hadn't noticed she had appeared and he wondered how long she been there. He glanced in front of him and saw Harry walking nobly in front of the group. His only question now was why they weren't walking together, he knew that at this point they had to have apologized to each other.

"Are you ready for this?" A smooth voice said from his right. He turned to find a dark haired witch with piercing green eyes.

Draco shrugged, "As ready as I'll ever be."

"Do you think we will be able to hold them off?" She asked. This time her voice broke off and Draco took that to mean she was frightened.

Draco sighed, "I don't know Daph. It's a hard thing to foretell. It really could go either way. My pessimism usually gets the best of me in these situations."

"At least you're honest." She grumbled. "You're brutally honest but I guess that can be a good thing."

"I'm just surprised you came. I didn't think you would show up." He admitted.

She shrugged, "I did it for you mostly, but also because I'm tried of always being afraid. I want to brave for once in my life."

Draco exhaled loudly and Daphne grabbed his hand. Draco frowned at this display of affection. "Listen Daph, we've got to talk."

"About us?" She inquired.

"Yeah-" Draco started.

She held up her hand. "I already know."

"You do?" He asked slightly surprised.

She nodded. "You still like her Draco. I've spent enough time with you to gather that much. I see the way your eyes watch her every morning when she walks in for breakfast. You like her."

Draco was stunned. He thought he did a pretty good job at concealing his feelings. He did a whole lot better than Potter did. How on earth could Daphne know? He knew she was a clever girl and that she did pay attention to details but he couldn't have been obvious could he? "You're not mad?" He asked. His relationship with Daphne was unlike any other. What first started out as an artificial relationship turned into something beautiful. Before they spent most of their time snogging each other senseless, but after his downfall with his friends Daphne guided him. Eventually the snogging stopped and he began going to Daphne in search of advice. He had grown rather fond of her. She was a nice friend.

"I'm not mad." She said shaking her head slightly. "I mean yeah, we had something together but I'm graduating soon Draco. I have a lot to be thinking about."

"I hope you understand me when I say I'll miss you next year." Draco intoned.

She laughed softly. "I'll miss you too. We can still write to each other. I'm sure I'll have nothing better to do."

"You'll probably be going on dates every other night." Draco teased.

She laughed, "I'm not so sure about that. I'm not popular among the Slytherins or any house for that matter."

"Yeah well you're a pretty girl who's about to leave all that house stuff behind." Draco said putting his hands in his pocket.

"Thanks Draco." She blushed. "You're sweet."

"I'm honest." He corrected. "I chose you for a specific reason Daph."

"Yes well if it means anything to you, you were an excellent kisser." She smiled.

Draco laughed, "Make sure you get word around."

"Will do. In the meantime, you should probably apologize to the girl you hurt." She said raising an eyebrow.

Draco sighed. "I guess that would be the proper thing to do."

She rolled her eyes, "I'm going to leave you now. You can think about it on your own now. I've got to stay with the group." She winked at him and fled to the crowd of students in front of Draco. She immediately began striking up a conversation with Finnigan.

As they made their way to the sixth floor he watched as Harry directed groups of students to their positions. Draco stayed back and leaned against the wall. His conversation with Daphne had made his mood a little better but not by a whole lot. He was still nervous about dueling a bunch of death eaters. He did well in DADA but that wasn't the same as actually defending against the dark arts. Harry began walking towards Draco in the dim lighting. "How long do you think we have?" Draco asked him as he got within reach.

"Not long, probably." Harry scratched the back of his head. "I figure we can guard the entrance to the Room of Requirement. We will be able to handle it right?"

Draco shrugged. "I guess so." He watched as Harry glanced down the hall at all the other students. Draco glanced as well. The students were lined up down the hall in case death eaters escaped. Hermione stood on the opposite wall a little ways away from Draco and Harry. He smirked. "How did it go with Hermione?"

Draco watched as Harry nodded slowly. "It went okay." He said looking at the ground.

"What was that?" He asked again.

He watched again as Harry looked away from to glance over at Hermione. "I said it was fine." Draco could see the smile tugging at Harry's lips.

"Wait, I know that face." Draco said. He looked over at Hermione who was stealing a glance at Harry. "You kissed her!" Harry's eyes widened at this statement, proving that Draco was right. "I was right!"

"Shhh!" Harry hissed. He looked in Hermione's direction. "She might hear you."

"What's the matter with that? You kissed her, she should be fully aware of that." Draco pointed out. "Unless you kissed her when she was asleep..."

Harry looked over at her again panicked. "I just don't want her to think that I'm making a big deal out of it."

Draco glanced over at Hermione as well and saw that she was chatting with Ginny at the moment. "Making a big deal of it? How is talking about it making a big deal about it?" He hissed.

"I just-" Harry started before Draco went off.

"You kissed her and now you're going to pretend like nothing happened?! I'm sorry to tell you but girls do not appreciate when you kiss them and pretend it never happened. Believe me, if I've learned anything this year that would be it." Draco said grabbing ahold of Harry's shoulders. "Now why aren't you over there talking to her? She probably thinks you hate her now!"

"But I don't hate her. That's why I kissed her." Harry explained.

Draco rolled his eyes, "Girls are funny about that sort of thing."

"She probably hates me if anything." Harry intoned. "I probably ruined everything by kissing her."

That was the final straw. Draco let go of Harry and took a step back before he injured Harry. "Wait what?"

"I'm just saying. I probably ruined any chance of getting her by kissing her." Harry mumbled.

"You're kidding me right?" Draco stalled trying to refrain from yelling.

"What?"

"OH MY-" Draco bellowed.

A few heads turned to look at Draco. "Will you shut up? People are looking."

"No!" Draco yelled. "I won't actually because you're so stupid!"

Harry scowled. "What is your problem?"

"My problem? My problem?" Draco hissed. Harry looked around. People were looking at Draco all right. As they went back to their conversations they kept a careful eye on Draco. Draco could feel his shoulders moving up and down as he breathed heavily.

"You just need to calm down." Harry said quietly putting his hand on Draco's shoulder.

"I can't do it anymore." Draco said shaking his head. He had tried more than anything to stay calm but it was getting too much for him to take. "You both are so daft. You and Granger. You wanna know why?" He stopped and cleared his throat. "BECAUSE YOU TWO FANCY EACH OTHER FOR PETE'S SAKE!"

Harry looked like he had been slapped. "Wait what?"

"Yes that's right. I've sat and listened to you both confess your attraction for each other. She would tell me all about you and you would tell me all about her but you two were both two daft to see what's in front of you!" Draco ranted.

Harry looked surprised. "She talked about me?"

"All the bloody time! And I thought maybe one of you would smarten up and ask one another who you fancy and it would be this romantic ending but you two couldn't see the obvious hints!" He breathed. Harry began to say something but Draco stopped him. "She never agreed to be girlfriend because of you. She was upset when you said you were going stag because all she wanted was for you to ask her. Let's not forget about how she idolized all of your research and talent or how she fell asleep on you several times because she felt so comfortable around you. She fell for you Potter! Wake up and smell the roses." He said bitterly.

"Is everything all right over here?" Seamus came up to Draco.

Draco rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Yes yes. I've just be boiling in people's stupidity for too long." He said looked over at Harry who was breathing heavily. His eyes were fixated on the wall behind Draco and Draco could see the cogs turning in his mind. Finally the daft git realizes what's been in front of him the whole time. He could see a smile starting to form on the love struck boy, but Draco wouldn't get to see it, at least not now at least. Because his attention was focused on the opening door.


	26. Chapter 26: Evil Plans Unfold

**A/N How's it going guys? I actually posted today! Its not really the best chapter I've ever written (since I just barely wrote it this afternoon) so Im sorry about that. I just couldn't let you guys down again. :) Anyways this chapter is dedicated to JessJess123! I won't be able to post two chapters tonight but I will definitely post another chapter sometime this week! :)**

**Chapter 26: Evil Plans Unfold**

A few seconds later hell broke loose. Harry watched as death eaters poured out of the Room of Requirement ready to fight. Soon, the only sound apparent in the halls was the sounds of spellfire, the crackling bangs spells made as they left the wand, the curses muttered under people's breath, followed by the clinks that came with deflecting shields. Harry stood frozen. He glanced back at Hermione. She looked at him. Their eyes locked. Harry could see that she was terrified. Her eyes were big and he could tell she was breathing heavily. He wanted to go over there and kiss her again but now wasn't the time nor the place. He gave her a smile and a thumbs up to encourage her but that only made her eyes grow wider. "HARRY! WATCH OUT!" She yelled.

Harry whipped around and clutched his wand tight. A death eater approached him. "Flipendo!" Harry shouted causing the death eater to fly backwards. Harry gave Hermione a pleading look to stay safe.

She pointed her wand at one of the death eaters and yelled, "Immobolous!" However, the death eater deflected it.

Harry spotted Draco down the hall from him running. Harry sprinted and dodged the flying spells directed at him as he caught up to Draco. "You're not running away from a fight are you Malfoy?" Harry mocked.

"Of course I'm not." He said irritably. "Protego!" He interjected. A shield bursted out the tip of his wand protecting the two of them from an incoming curse. "I'm following Crabbe and Goyle they went this way. I'd like to beat their arses of you don't mind." Harry ducked as a red streak flew over his head. "Nice dodge."

"I'm coming with you." Harry announced.

Draco's face looked surprised, "Sorry Potter. You stay with the rest of them."

"You need help. Goyle and Crabbe might not be the brightest but they do know dark magic." Harry explained. "You need backup just in case."

Draco groaned. "Fair enough. Lets get moving though. I don't want to miss the whole fight." Harry nodded and the two sprinted through the hallways. They turned around a corner and finally caught up to Crabbe and Goyle. "Oi!" Draco yelled getting the boys' attention.

They scrambled up the stairs. Harry watched as Goyle pointed his wand at him and Draco and a green streak was ejected from it. "They're using the killing curse." Draco said grimly. "C'mon." He ran ahead of Harry and darted up the stairs fast on Crabbe and Goyle's heals. They turned the corner and then Harry knew exactly where they were headed.

"Draco!" Harry called. "They're headed to Dumbledore's office!"

Draco didn't even turn around to acknowledge he heard Harry but Harry knew that he had heard. He saw Draco's grip on his wand get tighter and his legs started moving faster. Harry was right. Crabbe and Goyle muttered something to a gargoyle outside of the headmaster's office and it opened. Draco and Harry followed in pursuit closing the gap on Crabbe and Goyle.

As soon as they entered Dumbledore's office silence swept over them. All four of them that stood in the room. No one moved. No one spoke. Harry shivered at the eeriness that lurked in the room. Even though he didn't know what it was he knew something was wrong. "Where is he?" Goyle hissed to Crabbe.

"I don't know. He said he would be here." Crabbe replied.

"Well he's not here." Harry said out of breath.

"Looks like you'll just have to wait it out...unless we knock you out." Draco sneered. It was the same sneer Draco used to give Harry all the time before this year. Draco drew his wand and pointed it at the suspects. Harry followed his action but jumped out of his skin when he heard the doorknob creak.

"There he is." Crabbe said anxiously. Harry froze at this mention. He originally had thought Crabbe and Goyle were looking for Dumbledore, but now Harry wasn't so sure. The hairs on his neck were standing up and Draco moved closer to Harry.

As the door creaked open Goyle sputtered, "What took you so long Blaise?"

Harry heard an audible gasp from Draco. "Sorry, I left the common room later than I was expecting. Did you do it?"

Crabbe nodded fiercely, "Yep, death eaters are attacking the school right now as we speak."

"Excellent." Blaise sneered. He turned to Harry and Draco and frowned, "What the hell are these two doing here?"

"They followed us."

"Expelliarmus!" Blaise stated at once causing Draco and Harry's wand to soar through the air. Harry tried to get it back but failed.

Draco took a deep breath, "What is this Blaise?"

"This?" He said holding up Draco and Harry's wand. "This is yours and Potter's wand so you are powerless."

"No you prat! What are you doing letting in the Dark Lord's followers?" Draco hissed.

Blaise rolled his eyes, "I'm fulfilling the Dark Lord's task. The one you FAILED to complete."

"I didn't fail! I quit!" Draco said defensively.

"And that makes such a difference Draco." Blaise sneered.

Harry could sense Draco's temper rising as he talked to his fellow Slytherin. "You always said you never wanted anything to do with this! You mocked me because my father was a death eater!" Draco protested.

"That I did." Blaise stated. "Until earlier in the year when I was asked by Peter Pettigrew to take over for you. He offered me power and control over Hogwarts. He told me once the Dark Lord wins he will let me be the headmaster."

"Did he now?" Draco said sarcastically, "That is the biggest load of-"

"It is not!" Blaise roared. "We made a vow!"

"He was just bribing you!" Draco insisted.

Blaise did an evil grin, "Funny how bribery works so well on people isn't it? How someone can get a girl to go out with him for money?" Draco started to lunge at Blaise but Harry held him back. "Don't get angry with me." He hissed. "I'm just stating the truth. Daphne never loved you for you. She only loved you for your money. You did pay her didn't you?"

"Shut up will you?" Harry interjected. Harry knew Draco's temper was on the verge of snapping and wanted to keep him thinking clearly. Both boys turned to look at Harry as he had not spoken this entire time.

"Wow Draco, a Gryffindor just stood up for you. I was right, you are turning into a pansy." Blaise snickered. Crabbe and Goyle joined in on the laughter. "Ever since you went out with that filthy mudblood you've gone downhill."

"What did you call her?" Harry bellowed. His voice echoed through the room.

Blaise ignored Harry, "Look where you are at now Draco. Your father is ashamed to call you his son, your mother has to hide from the Dark Lord, you can't even get one girl to like you-"

"You're wrong." Harry butted in. "He has."

"Oh yes, the ugly, ginger." Blaise rolled his eyes. "You really should be careful where you decide to snog people Draco." Draco's face turned bright red at this statement. "Did you love her Draco?" Blaise said making kissy faces.

This time Harry didn't have enough time to stop Draco from launching at Blaise and punching him in the jaw. "Immobolous!" Blaise shouted. Draco stood stiff. "Immobolous!" He shouted again and Harry felt himself unable to move. "I should just kill you both."

"Why don't you!?" Draco spat.

Blaise's eyes narrowed, "Because I want my first kill to be Dumbledore. Where is he?"

"Like we would tell you." Harry said sarcastically.

"Mr. Potter, long time since we've talked." He said pacing around Harry. "Is your sister doing better?"

If Harry could move he would pummel Blaise to the ground and punch him until his entire face was bruised. "You-" Harry growled.

"I can assure you she was not supposed to get injured." Blaise assured.

"Oh yeah! Then how did it happen?" Harry yelled.

Blaise laughed. "Well Crabbe was disguised as my sister and I had spent a load of money on this charmed necklace that curses whoever touches it." He explained as he paced around Draco and Harry. Both of which were scowling intensely at Blaise. "Your sister foiled that plan though as she dropped it and broke it. So then I sent a potion to Dumbledore but Snape ruined that plan by warning Dumbledore ahead of time."

"The prat." Crabbe commented.

"So the last plan was the one I was originally given. Find a way to get all the death eaters in the castle. Well, thanks to my brilliant mind I found a cabinet."

"I knew it." Harry hissed.

Blaise frowned. "A couple of weeks into the repairing of the cabinets, Pansy Parkinson told me a few of the Gryffindors were in the library gossiping about Crabbe and Goyle. When I inquired more she told me who was behind it." Harry heard Draco mutter something under his breath but couldn't make out the words. "She also told me you meet in the library every Monday. It's really a shame you ever broke up with Pansy, Draco, she really is a doll."

Draco rolled his eyes. "You spied on us." Harry said in disgust.

"Correct. Next Monday Pansy and I brought our homework to library and heard of your investigation. I must say, you almost had it figured out." Blaise nodded. "I told Pansy of my plans and she told me I couldn't succeed unless your clique stopped meeting in the library."

"I suggested we hurt one of you again." Goyle said in a gravelly voice.

Crabbe nodded, "Blaise said there were too many risk factors."

"Pansy," Blaise added, "suggested that we create tension in your group of friends by breaking up Potter and Weasley."

"YOU WROTE THAT NOTE!" Harry yelled furiously.

"I didn't." Blaise said throwing his hands above him. "Pansy did. She's an expert at copying handwriting. She knew exactly what to say too and just like that...with that one simple note, your group of friends diminished and I was able to complete my mission."

"You're disgusting." Harry spat. The anger that was pumped in his body could not be tamed. Harry was furious. Every unhappy event that had happened through the course of the year could be traced back to Blaise.

"Thank you." Blaise said coldly. "I guess we wait for Dumbledore to return to his office."

"Actually he won't be coming back until tomorrow." Harry lied

"I'm not stupid. I know he has a student with him. He has to come back tonight if that's the case. And if he is the fair headmaster everyone says he is he'll be back in five minutes to be in time for curfew." Blaise said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Draco looked at Harry and Harry could tell what he was thinking. Draco couldn't see the outcome of tonight being very good. In fact, Harry himself knew the odds were greatly against them. Dozens of death eaters were armed in the hallway, Dumbledore would be back any moment, and him and Draco stood frozen with no self-defense whatsoever. Harry was rudely reminded that Blaise had the capacity to kill him right now if he wanted to. Yet Harry wasn't afraid. Something kept him going. Something brought a fiery sensation in his heart to keep fighting until the end. It could be the Gryffindor blood that ran in his veins. However, Harry knew what he was fighting for. He was fighting for Hermione. He would fight for Ron, Katie, Sarah, Lucas, his parents, Sirius and even Draco. He would fight to give them a bright future to look forward to. He would fight for the ones he loved.

The door then opened and Harry cringed as he heard a familiar voice. "We're here now. See? Everything's going to be fine." Neville walked in dragging an ill Dumbledore. He didn't notice the four bodies that occupied the room as he closed the door behind him and continued to drag Dumbledore across the floor. Blaise cleared his throat and turned to see the source of the noise. Harry noticed his pale skin and his bulging eyes and prayed Blaise wouldn't kill him on the spot. Harry tried to move his body but the spell hadn't worn out yet.

Seeing him struggle to move Draco whispered, "I'm just barely gaining control of my fingers."

His words, however, were droned out by a loud, "Stupefy!" Neville took a blow of the spell and hit his head against the wall. "Poor Neville." Blaise chuckled evilly. "Now Dumbledore's turn." He said swiftly. "Advada Kedavra!" Dumbledore made a grunt and a gasp for air but silently remained motionless on the floor.

As an immediate reaction, Harry yelled in fury, "No!" He was surprised to hear Draco do the same. But realized, Dumbledore had helped them both. He had led them in the right direction. But he was gone. Harry still couldn't move much of his body but continued to yell.

"Shut up." Blaise sneered to the both of them. "Crying about your friend over here won't do anything. In a second you will be reunited with him anyways." He said pointing his wand at Draco. Harry felt his heart beating tasty against his chest and he struggled to move. He couldn't let Draco die. "Adva-" Blaise started before someone stopped him.

"Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo!" Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle were all flung backwards into the stone wall behind them, knocking them out.

"Hermione!" Harry smiled.

"Harry!" She called back. She made her way over to him and grabbed his collar. "Someone got hexed by the freezing charm." She teased.

"So did Draco." He beamed to her. Her presence excited him and he yearned to be able to move and pick her up and swing her around.

"Draco," Hermione breathed as she glanced over at Draco for the first time since she had arrived. Draco flashed her a smile but it was apparent to even Harry that he was uncomfortable. "Well, she said drawing out her wand. Mobulus, and mobulus." She said with a flick of her wand.

Harry felt his body be freed. "Thanks Hermione."

"Anytime." She smiled as she swiftly walked over to Blaise and Goyle. Her eyes fell upon Dumbledore and Harry saw her gasp. "When-" she choked.

"Blaise is the maker of that." Draco said dishearteningly.

Harry walked closer to her as she crouched down beside him and let a tear fall down her nose. He patted her on the back and she quickly gained composure on herself. Harry grabbed his and Draco's wand from Blaise's pocket and handed them back to their rightful owners. "Thanks." Draco said grimly. "For this," he said holding up his wand, "And for backing me up. You're a good friend you know that?"

Harry gave him a faint smile, "No problem."

"Oh Neville." Hermione spoke heavily. She sat down beside him and pressed her hand against his forehead. "I wonder how long he'll be out for. I don't want to leave him in here with those three prats."

"I don't know." Harry said in a low voice.

"They need our help downstairs. It's getting awfully nasty. A team of Aurors showed up. I reckon Lupin called them in. Your parents are here Harry." Hermione said softly as she curled up into a ball beside an unconscious Neville.

"How'd you find us?" Draco asked.

Hermione took a piece of parchment from her pocket. "Harry dropped this when he was dodging some of the spells." Harry then recognized the parchment as his map. "I scooped it up before anyone else could get it. When Harry's parents arrived I realized I didn't know the whereabouts of him so I took out the map and saw you two were in a little bit of trouble."

"Thanks." Draco said.

"We really need to help them though. Last time I was down there the death eaters were talking about 'him' making an appearance shortly." Hermione sighed. Harry walked over so he was standing directly in front of Hermione. He held his hands out in front of him and she hastily took them. He helped pull her up when Draco spoke up. His back was against the door.

"Guys, we have another visitor."


	27. Chapter 27: Losing Hope

**A/N Soooo sorry for the long break! You can blame it on my computer which decided to crash and lose all of my chapters. I had to start from scratch for this chapter. Most of this chapter is actions scene and those aren't my forte...so cut me a little slack. Yes I made up some of the spells but that doesn't mean they can't exist right? Without further ado...here is chapter 27.**

**Chapter 27: Losing Hope**

Ron breathed heavily as dodged yet another spell aimed in his direction. His vision blurred by the sweat dripping down his face. "Ron!" Someone called to him breaking him from his trance. He turned to see a sandy blonde boy standing in his presence. "Are you alright mate?" He yelled over the outside noise.

"Fine. Just a little dizzy." Ron said holding his hand to his head. "Where's-" Ron started before Seamus quickly answered.

"She's safe. I saw her not too long ago." Ron breathed a sigh of relief.

"The death eaters...there's not as many." Ron huffed. "Where are they all going?"

Seamus cast a spell causing a blue light to emerge from his wand. "I don't know. I noticed it too."

"They're all headed downstairs." Said a female voice.

"Ginny." Seamus admired.

Ginny flashed him a faint yet genuine smile. "'Lo Seamus."

"Why would they be headed downstairs?" Ron asked.

"That's where most of them are headed." Ginny replied. "I reckon it makes an easier escape route. STUPEFY!" She interjected causing a man to fly against the wall. "Anyway," she said regaining her thoughts. "Some of them are still headed upstairs. Not very many. Just one or two."

"Probably where Harry and Draco disappeared to." Ron grumbled.

"And Hermione." Ginny added.

Seamus piped up, "What do we do then?"

"We split up." Ron announced. "I'll go round everyone and tell them to head downstairs."

"So I'm assuming you want Seamus and I to head down as well?" Ginny clarified.

Ron nodded, "Take care of her Seamus."

"I will." Seamus said solemnly. Ron watched as the walked at a quick pace down the hall and Ron went the other way. Ron's heart thudded loudly in his ears and he thought about his morning. It had seemed normal enough, he went to class, had a few laughs with Dean and Seamus, he even had confronted Harry. But that all seemed like a million years ago. It had been forever since he first opened his eyes this morning and the events that took place today all seemed minuscule compared to what was happening to him right now. He was thankful for Harry's lessons. They were proving to help him out a great deal and he wished he could thank his best mate right now, but he couldn't. He was off somewhere with a battle of his own and in someway that pained Ron.

Ron remained so captivated in his thoughts he completely failed to see the person turning the corner. A collision forced him to stop reevaluating his life and focus on what was right in front of him. "Oh I am so sorry!" She apologized. And Ron recognized her glowing hazel eyes.

"Who is it?" Harry hissed keeping Hermione close by him.

All of the color in Draco's face had been drained. He pushed himself hard against the door. "It's him." Draco said grimly. "He's here." Harry could see new words forming on Draco's mouth but they weren't spoken due to a force that blew him across the room and into the wall. Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs by this action and Harry grabbed her wrist tightly to quiet her down. It was hard though because he himself wanted to scream and run away. Standing in the doorway was a man in a dark cloak with grey skin. Even in the dim light Harry could see his evil smirk creep onto his face.

"Where is he?" The cloaked man hissed. No one responded to him. Harry imagined it was because they were like him and couldn't find words in their vocabulary. Harry struggled to even comprehend the words being said. His mind clouded with fear and anger. "Is he dead?"

Harry glanced at Dumbledore's corpse lying on the floor and the man followed his gaze. "Excellent. I'll just retrieve the boy and be on my way home." He snickered.

"We don't know where he is." Hermione fibbed.

"Don't even talk to me you filthy mudblood. Do you even know who I am? I and the Dark Lord!" Voldemort bellowed. Harry felt his blood boil and steam out of his ears. Voldemort walked up to Hermione and grabbed her face. With his right hand, he pointed his wand at Hermione.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Harry bellowed. Voldemort didn't even look at Harry but Harry still felt a blow to his chest.

"Now," Voldemort hissed. "Tell me where the boy is or I will kill you." Harry heard a ringing in his ear and he wondered if it because of the hit he just took. He looked at Hermione. He secretly wished that she would save herself. He couldn't bare it if she died. However, Harry knew Hermione. He knew of her motives and priorities; friends being at the top. She wouldn't crack and give the where abouts of Neville even if it risked her life. "Stop crying!" Voldemort growled to her. Harry's head snapped up to Hermione. He looked closely and could see tears reflecting the moonlight. Harry slowly got up, trying to ignore the pain his head was in. Voldemort glanced at him and then spoke in a low voice to Hermione, "If you don't tell me I will kill you're boyfriend over there."

Harry froze. That was him. He was using Harry to get through Hermione. "Hermione don't." Harry warned.

He heard a sob escape Hermione, "He's headed to the astronomy tower." Harry's eyes widened. She had lied. She had lied to Voldemort to spare his life. Harry had never felt so much love for the girl who had just risked her life for him.

Voldemort narrowed his eyes. "Are you lying?"

"No!" Hermione cried. "He's there. Just don't kill Harry."

"Yaxley!" Voldemort called. A tall man walked in the room. He gave Voldemort an unpleasant smile.

"Yes, my Lord." He spoke.

"Tie these three up. I'm not finished with them." He spoke grimly.

"Of course." Yaxley responded. Voldemort swiftly walked out of the room.

"Katie?" Ron breathed. Katie didn't say anything. She looked down the hall. "We are all headed downstairs. All the death eaters migrated down there."

"What about that one?" Katie asked curiously pointing her finger at someone behind.

Ron squinted his eyes trying to make sense of the shadow coming closer to them. "He's too short to be a death eater." Ron assumed out loud. "Probably a first year or something."

"Careful now, she might hear you." Said a cackling voice. Ron felt the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up. "She doesn't like to be called short." The lady approaching them said.

"Bellatrix." Katie whispered.

The lady laughed, "Oh yes! We have a winner! You're prize is that I'll spare you two from a nasty fight!" Ron instinctively used his body to shield any of the spells that would hit Katie. Slowly but surely he raised his wand up. He gripped it tightly and gulped. Bellatrix simply rolled her eyes. "I'll make you both a deal."

"No." Katie said abruptly stepping forward.

"Cruccio." Bellatrix hissed. Katie fell to her knees screaming in agony as the Cruciatus effects took place. Ron's eyes widened as he took in what just happened. "I wasn't finished speaking." Bellatrix spat.

"Katie." Ron whispered watching her struggle on the floor. Ron had never experience such a feeling of helplessness. He couldn't move his body. He tried. It was stuck either mentally or possibly physically but Ron couldn't tell.

"As I was saying," Bellatrix said pacing back and forth. "If you give me the information I need then we all will live through this." She said putting an evil grin on her pale, plastic looking skin. "If you don't then Ms. Sassy over here will be in more pain."

"Deal." Ron said without thinking it through.

"Ron," Katie croaked.

"What do you need to know?" Ron asked ignoring Katie. He felt her gaze burning a hole through his head.

"What's the quickest way out of the castle?" Bellatrix sneered.

"Umm out the front doors?" Ron replied hastily.

"Stupid answer." Bellatrix denounced waving her wand at Katie again. Katie screamed again this time collapsing on her back.

"That's all I know!" Ron protested.

Bellatrix shook her head, "Well you don't know very much do you?" Ron just stared her down. "Did you call anyone to help you? Order of Phoenix? Ministry? Anyone at all?"

"No." Ron said hanging his head in shame. Truthfully, the thought had never ran in his mind. "I didn't even think to do that."

"Very good." Bellatrix smiled to herself. "Lastly, how does that room work?" She said pointing to the wall where the Room of Requirement was. Ron remained silent. He knew that this was a secret not know to many and put in the wrong hands could be disastrous. "Tell me." She said performing the Cruciatus Curse for the third time on Katie.

Once again Katie screamed although this time she uttered words, despite her pain. "Ron! Don't! She doesn't deserve to know!"

"Tell me." Bellatrix growled. Ron stood strong and didn't cave into her wishes. She took a step closer to him and pulled out her dagger. "We wouldn't want an unfortunate accident would we?" She said piercing through his skin as she trailed up his arm. "Would we?" She asked stabbing the dagger through Ron's hand. Ron groaned in pain but Bellatrix didn't stop. She dug a line through his palm.

"You have to need the room." Ron finally caved in. At the sound of these words Bellatrix took her dagger out of his hand and walked away without another word. Ron slid down the wall until he too was laying on the ground. "Bloody hell." He winced watching blood slide down his arm.

"Protego!" Harry said dodging another spell fired at him by Yaxley. Ever since the Voldemort had left the room a fight had broken out.

"Immobilous!" Draco shouted. Yaxley warded off the blue jet that flew in his direction with a switch of his wand. Harry realized that this man knew how to duel better than he originally thought. Yaxley muttered a word and green jet soared through air and almost hit Hermione, who was in some sort of daze.

Harry walked over to her and stood in front of readying himself to protect her at all costs. He looked behind him to see her brown eyes staring off into space. Instead of snapping her out of it, Harry decided to let her live whatever fantasy world she was living in right now. "Impedimenta!" The hex bounced off of the wall. Draco shot Harry an annoyed look and Harry brushed it off as quickly as he received it.

Yaxley pointed his wand and a yellow steak of light hit Draco. Unable to repel it in time Draco was then seen tied up. "We have a spell for that?" Harry muttered mostly to himself.

"Imperturbable!" Hermione said in a seemingly defensive stand. Harry watched as a white light illuminated from her wand.

"Blimey! You know how to put up shields?" Draco said in amazement. Hermione smiled lightly. "I've never seen one so advanced! How did you do it?"

"I read about once in a book. I've never actually performed one until now. He cant see or hear what we are doing right now." Hermione said shyly.

Harry smiled at her, "You're brilliant Hermione."

"Thanks Harry." She blushed.

"Okay, you can guys can be all mushy once you untie me." Draco snapped. Hermione readily walked over to Draco and began to untie his hands. "Thanks." He said once she was done.

"We have to go now. I don't know how long my shield will last." Hermione rushed.

"We can't leave." Draco insisted. "Longbottom is still unconscious under the desk."

Hermione looked over at Dumbledore's desk and saw the dark shadow that was presumed to be Neville. "I guess we can stay until he wakes." She said softly.

Harry sighed. He didn't want her to stay. Seeing how she had risked her own life by lying to You-Know-Who didn't put her in the best position. He knew she couldn't stay when she was already in danger. "Hermione," Harry piped up. He glanced over at Draco who seemed to know what Harry was about to say. Hermione turned around to acknowledge Harry. "You can't stay here." He said finally. "Not when your in so much danger."

"I'm in just as much danger as you two are." Hermione snapped.

"We didn't lie to the darkest wizard of all time." Draco pointed out.

Tears began spilling from her eyes, "I can handle myself."

"That's not what this is about." Harry said in a low rasp.

Hermione shook her head in unbelief, "I can't leave you two."

"Hermione, listen to me." Harry said taking a few steps closer to her. "If anything were to happen to you I-" He stopped not knowing how to describe his despair and grief that would come along with it. "I just need to know that you'll be out of danger."

"So I'm supposed to just drop out of this battle because its too dangerous?" Hermione cried. "Where's the Gryffindor courage in that?"

"'Mione," Harry sighed putting his hands lightly on his shoulder. She tilted her chin so she could see into Harry's. Harry lost his train of thought when he saw how her tears made her eyes sparkle even more. How did she do this to him?

A frown formed on Hermione's face. "No. I'm staying with the both of you whether you accept it or not. In the end it's my choice not any of yours." She said folding her arms.

"Conscire." Draco muttered. Suddenly Hermione's eyes closed shut and her legs collapsed. Luckily, Harry was in close enough proximity to catch her body. "I hope that you're not angry at me for that." Draco remarked. "I did it so she'd be easier to take care of. She's a stubborn one. Good luck." He teased.

Harry chuckled a little, "I don't mind. She's not safe here." Harry said staring at her beautiful face that rested on his left arm. "I just worry about her is all."

"As do I." Draco admitted. "She's like the sister I never had. Have to protect her some way or another, even if it's from you."

The corners of Harry mouth curved. "So...um...what do we do with her now?"

"Set her down real quick." Draco directed. Harry obeyed and gently laid Hermione on her back. Draco pulled out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa." Hermione's body soon lifted off the ground and was directed by the tip of Draco's wand. "Open that window." Harry hurried to window and opened it as Hermione slowly made it out of the tower. "And now I stop." Draco teased.

"That wasn't funny." Harry said glaring at him.

"Wow, cold today are we?" Draco chided.

"Just bring her down softly."

"What do you think I'm doing Potter?" Draco snapped, "I don't plan on making her survive a fifty foot drop."

Harry didn't say another word. A voice in the back of his mind told him that this could be the last time he ever would see Hermione.

Ron laid silently on the floor. Beside him was Katie, crying at the pain she must be experiencing. Her body was shaking. Ron had never been hit with a curse like that so he didn't know what it felt like. Despite this he took his good hand and placed it on her shoulder. Her sobs subsided at this gesture. "Ron?" She cried.

"Hmm?" Ron hummed.

"How do you think everyone is doing downstairs? Do you think we will win this battle?" She said faintly.

Ron looked up at the ceiling. "I haven't got a clue. My guess is as good as yours. We should have called the Order of Phoenix. You know they would have helped us out."

"Ron?" She croaked.

"Hmmm?"

"I love you." She said as if it was her dying wish to tell him those words. Ron felt his face grow red. He didn't know how to respond. Of course he loved her. He hadn't been able to think of anyone but her the past few days. He missed her. However, he couldn't make himself vulnerable.

"Do you hurt?" Ron asked changing the subject.

Katie nodded, "It hurts more than anything I've ever experienced."

"I'm sorry."

"It wasn't your fault." Katie addressed. "It was that nasty woman's fault."

"Yeah but I was supposed to protect you." Ron admitted. "I failed at that."

There was long pause of silent. Ron couldn't help but wonder what Katie was thinking. Was that the wrong thing to say? "Did Harry tell you that?" She asked at last.

"No." Ron said calmly, "I did."

Katie winced in pain, "I feel like I'm going to black out." She said placing her hands on her head.

"Me too." Ron said shyly. "My vision keeps getting blurry."

"How's your arm?" She spoke softly.

Ron glanced down and saw it was entirely covered in blood. A nauseating feeling swept over Ron. "It's pretty bad. Looks like a savage animal got to it."

"Your losing to much blood." She said grimly.

"How can you tell?" Ron said. He had no doubt she was right but he had tried keep that hidden from her.

"Your speech is slurred." Katie replied. "You're blacking out."

"I guess I'll die here then." Ron said casually.

Katie whacked his good arm as hard as she could. It hurt her as well though for she winced at the contact. "Don't you even dare!" She commanded. "Just put pressure on it. It should stop if from bleeding out."

"As you wish Doctor Katie." Ron said putting his hand on the gash in his hand. That was the last thing Ron remembered before his vision turned black.

Hermione opened her eyes and stretched. As she examined her surroundings she shot up. The grass underneath her brushed against her hand as she proceeded to stand up. "Harry James Potter." She growled under her breath. She knew exactly what happened. He had knocked her out to get her out of Dumbledore's office. She stormed around the castle until she made her way to the entrance. She pulled on the heavy doors when they suddenly became very light. She let go of the handle and realized someone was pushing from the other side.

Curious, she tried to peek through the growing gap between the doors and see who was behind this. Her eyes widened when a man with messy black hair smiled at her. "Hermione!"

She didn't even bother to ask him how he knew her name. She just stared. It was Harry's dad. Professor Lupin emerged from the door as well. "What are you doing out here Ms. Granger?"

Hermione tried to make sense of it all before she snapped. "I could ask you the same."

Another man, whom Hermione ha not noticed, began to laugh. His dark straggly hair fell over his forehead. Professor Lupin smiled and answered, "We were roaming around the castle when we saw someone trying to open this door." He said pointing to the heavy oak doors. "We were sure it was a death eater."

"But it was just you." The other man said. Hermione studied him closely and wondered if it was Harry's godfather or not. She had never actually met him she had just heard stories of him from Harry.

"You're turn to answer." Professor Lupin urged.

The anger returned to Hermione once again. "A stupid boy knocked me out and kicked me out of Dumbledore's office."

"It wouldn't be that Malfoy kid would it?" Harry's father asked.

"No." Hermione said sharply. "It was your son."

James looked at Hermione and gave a soft smile. "What were you two doing up there?" The man next to James began to laugh. "Cut it out Sirius." James said trying to hide his own laughter.

Hermione blushed and tried resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Helping them ward off the death eaters." Hermione began to panic when she remembered that Voldemort would be returning soon. "We have to go up there." The three men raised their eyebrows waiting for her to elaborate more. "Voldemort was up there with us. I lied to him to keep Neville safe and he's going to come back and kill Harry." Hermione shouted.

The color from all three of the men was drained. "He's here? Voldemort?" James croaked.

Hermione nodded. Tears were threatening to fall but she refused. She had to be brave. She had to save Harry. "We have to be quick though. Voldemort might already be there." Hermione began leading the men inside and up the stairs. Hermione thought of Harry's bravery. The way he always bounced into action at a time of a crisis. She searched deep in her soul for that kind of courage but it seemed to be hidden deeper than she dared looked. It was time for her to face it, she wasn't Harry.

"So you lied to Voldemort?" James interrupted her thoughts as they darted up the stairs.

Hermione struggled to find an answer. She wanted to make a good impression for James. "Yeah, kind of."

"I'm impressed." He said. "You really must be the most brilliant witch at Hogwarts."

"Who told you that?" Hermione asked politely.

"Harry." James answered with a small smirk on his face. Hermione felt the blood rush to her face and she was thankful for the dim lighting.

"Is Dumbledore in the castle?" Sirius asked her. "You think he would since he's...I don't know...headmaster and all."

Hermione gulped, "Yes," she started, "But he's not- he's not...alive." She stammered.

"Godric," Sirius said. "These death eaters are bloody bastards."

Harry and Draco sat tied up on the floor. Their backs were facing each other and neither one of them said a word. Soon after Hermione had left them, the shield between Yaxley and them vanished. After putting up a fight for a long time, Yaxley had won and tied them up. At the present moment he was sitting on Dumbledore's desk waiting for Neville to become conscious. "Draco." Harry hissed. Draco turned his head so he could listen to Harry. "I'm sorry for what I said the other day. About no one liking you. It wasn't even remotely true." Draco didn't say anything. "I think that over these past few months I have grown a little fond of you."

"Why are you telling me this?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I guess I don't know when I'll ever get to again." Harry whispered.

"You're giving up, aren't you?" He hissed. Harry didn't answer. "After all we've been through tonight, you're just going to give up?"

"Voldemort is going to walk through those doors any minute and he's going to be pissed. We can't do anything about it." Harry grumbled.

"I always looked up to you, Harry. You always seemed to be the person who could find the tiniest ray of hope and convinced everyone else that the little bit of hope was all we needed." Draco started. "Just a few hours ago you were that person. What happened to him?"

Harry shook his head, "There isn't any hope anymore."

"What about your parents, your siblings, Ron, even Hermione?" Draco listed. "Aren't you going to try for them?"

"I can't Malfoy." Harry murmured. "I'm tied up!"

"It's a shame." He said. "Hermione loved you a lot. Now she's going to have to marry someone like McLaggen because you won't be around."

"Malfoy! I don't have any other choice!" Harry said with his voice rising.

"Katie will also probably marry a loser because you won't be around to protect her."

"Malfoy if you don't cut it out-" Harry hissed in anger.

"All because you just gave up." Harry was about to punch Draco when Draco whispered, "Very good. Now untie me. Subtly though. Yaxley doesn't need another reason to kill us."

"What?"

"Just untie me." Draco hissed. Harry glanced at his wrists and realized they were no longer being held by a rope. "These ropes aren't the best."

"And you realized that how?" Harry asked attempting to untie Draco from behind.

"I was trying to escape. What do you think?" He said "I wasn't about to lose hope. I realized the only way we were going to break the rope was if one of us got enough adrenaline to break the rope and untie the other."

"So you pissed me off." Harry concluded.

"I'm actually quite good aren't I?" Draco teased. Harry untied the last knot and Draco exhaled. "Now we need an escape plan."

"What? All this time and you didn't think of an escape plan?" Harry hissed.

"What about you? I don't see you contributing to this plan!"

"Shut up you two!" Yaxley scolded from the side. "The Dark Lord should be back any minute." Almost as if on cue someone appeared in the doorway. Bracing himself for the impact Harry winced.

"Here he is!" Said an oddly familiar voice. "Harry it's good to see you alive." It was his godfather. Yaxley reacted fast sending a curse straight for him. Harry watched intently as Professor Lupin shot a spell back. Harry saw his father followed by Hermione. In his mind he had pictured her thrilled to see him alive and well, but her eyes narrowed at the sight of him, sending a pang of guilt through Harry.

"Get up Potter." Draco demanded helping Harry up. Another battle was in full swing. Yaxley was putting up a good fight for the six of them. At one point Harry was fighting by his father.

"You know Harry, you aren't bad at defending yourself. Remus always said you were a natural and Hermione confirmed it today." James said sending another spell at Yaxley. "Says you've been teaching people how to do more advanced stuff."

Harry glanced over at Hermione. "Really?"

"Don't worry, I tried to ease her anger. She was a little mad at you for throwing her out a window." James teased.

"It was for her safety!" Harry protested. James only smiled. A booming sound was coming from the entrance. Harry felt his body fly across the room and he felt his arm snap at the pressure of his body.

"YAXLEY!" A voice thundered through the room. "I told you to keep tabs on the children! That mudblood lied straight to my face!"

Spells were thrown at him from many directions but he remained focused on Yaxley. "I'm sorry. The boys right behind that desk if you were wondering."

"Perfect." Voldemort sneered. He walked closer to the desk before Harry quickly got up and ran towards him. Harry pummeled him to the ground. "Adva-" Voldemort began.

Yaxley was much quicker and sent Harry flying across the room and out the window. "This is it." Harry thought to himself. Blackness filled his vision and the pounding in his head had one. His eyes fluttered closed outside the tower.


	28. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Hey guys. I know your probably expecting me to post a new chapter but I am suffering from write r's block at the moment. I plan on finishing the story, don't worry. I know how the last few paragraphs will go but as for all the rest, I really haven't got a clue. That's where you come in. I would really appreciate it if you left me with ideas. I don't care if they involve Harry, Draco, Hermione, Katie, Ron, Ginny...etc. I'm not that picky. Depending on how many ideas are submitted, I could potentially have this story done by March so please! Leave me with some ideas and I'll love you forever! You guys are seriously the best!**

**~Hermione99**


End file.
